Kiss From A Rose
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: Can two people that have been broken find a way to heal and come together? CARYL/METH Fanfic. AU for now...but could change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first CARYL fic here...but, I can assure you, I will be doing more once this one is done. I'd like to send out a special "Thank You" to SOA loving mom for her encouraging me to do this story and helping me work through a few spots I was having problems with. You ROCK girl!**_

_**This story will start off AU...not sure if it will stay that way or not yet...we shall see where my imagination takes it. The characters here are younger then they are on the show with the exception of Beth Greene...she is 23 in this fanfic. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL AND METH ON!**_

* * *

He couldn't believe she'd actually pulled the shit off as he looked at the paper's in his hand. Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Ed Peletier then clenched his jaw, starring at the papers before him, his temper rising by the second. The bitch had divorced him while he'd been in prison serving his sentence for domestic abuse, rape and assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon. He'd served his time giving him years to sit and plan and work the system to his advantage. He'd even been able to get out on early parole for good behavior, that and the fact that the prison was already overcrowded did help.

He'd made his way back to Gainesville, his hometown. The town he'd meet her during high school, married her after graduation, gave her a home to live in. He'd put food on their table, kept the bills paid, gave her what she needed, or what he thought she needed. But she couldn't listen, couldn't do anything right, couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut, hell, she couldn't even satisfy a man in bed. He'd made sure to put her in her place when she screwed up which was almost daily. She was a slow learner and often he wondered why he even kept her around. She wasn't anything to look at, a plain Jane with nothing going for her in looks. Skinny, small tits, chicken legs, but at least she had an ass which he had made sure to use.

Sitting down the road from the house under a tree, he flicked the butt of his cigarette out into the road and starred at the house. The car was gone and there was no movement. He would wait...wait to see when she would come back and then make his move. She would pay for what she'd done to him. Once he got done with her, no man would ever want her, he would make sure of it. Looking back down at the papers in his hand, he glared at them, mumbling under his breath, "Like a piece of paper is gonna keep me from you. You'll know pain tonight, that I promise, bitch."

* * *

The wind whipped through his short hair and Daryl Dixon accelerated the motorcycle, coming alongside his brother as they rode back towards town. They'd spent the better part of the morning making last minute adjustments to the '76 Harley Shovelhead he was now riding so they could sell to help cover rent for a few months and get some more food in the house. They'd picked it up months before when they'd been out doing some odd jobs and had talked the former owner into letting them re-roof his house in exchange for the bike. With all the work that the man had thought needed to be done to the bike, he'd eagerly accepted, thinking he was getting the better end of the deal. Unfortunately he didn't know he was dealing with the Dixon brothers, two men that knew their bikes and how to get them back up and running and usually with little expense to them.

Daryl had let his brother talk him into taking the finished bike out for a road test before they would list it for sale on Craig's List. Normally Daryl would be at work, but with the 4th of July holiday, they had the day off. Speeding up, Daryl motioned for them to pull over and slowed the bike down. Pulling off onto the side of the road, he shut the machine off and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it, he got off and began to check the bike for any leaks.

Walking up to his brother, Merle Dixon wiped the sweat from his brow, his wife beater sticking to his skin, "Fuckin' hot as hell out here, lil' brother." Squatting down and watching Daryl, he sighed, "Ya make me late meeting Beth and I'll whip your ass, boy. You know I promised her I'd take her down to the river."

"Still got plenty of time," Daryl groused and stood back up. Pulling a rag from his back pocket, he wiped his hands off, his cigarette still sitting between his thin lips. Taking a drag, he then pulled it away, flicking the ashes, "Surprised her daddy's even letting her go after that stunt ya pulled last week."

Frowning, Merle shook his head, "That wasn't my fault, dickhead. If'n Lewis had done like I said ..."

"Wasn't his job to, now was it? Best get your shit together before that girl dumps your dumbass."

"Beth ain't gonna dump me. She's done said as much," he replied as he walked back towards his bike. "C'mon, let's get back. If'n we hurry we might have time for a cold one, my treat."

Taking one more drag, Daryl dropped the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with his boot and then mounting the machine once more. Starting it up, it roared to life under him and he put up the kick stand. Both men eased back out onto the road and then took off, heading back towards Clayton.

Coming up over the hill, Daryl noticed the broken guardrail and what looked like tire tracks going off over the edge and down. He hadn't heard of any accidents in the area and knew the last time he'd traveled the highway it hadn't been damaged. Getting Merle's attention, they slowed and turned the bike's around, heading back to the spot. Circling back, he pulled over on the side, shutting off the bike and putting down the kickstand. Getting off, he walked over towards the damaged railing.

Frowning, Merle shut off his bike, looking around, "What the fuck, bro? Ain't ya never seen a busted rail before?"

"Wasn't like this the other night, asswipe." Moving close to the edge, Daryl narrowed his eyes, looking over the edge and down towards the bottom. Tree's littered the area, but didn't hide the wreck completely. Frowning, Daryl began to scan for a way down, "Get on your cell...got a car down there."

Getting off his own bike, Merle pulled his cell from his pocket, walking towards his brother, "Anyone we know?"

"Can't tell. I'm goin' down. Best get someone out here though," he said as he began to carefully pick his way down the embankment. Sliding some, Daryl got his footing once more, making his way down towards the wreck. When he reached the bottom, he noticed the drivers door open, but no one behind the wheel. Looking in, he stood up quickly, running around to the other side, "MERLE! GOT A WOMAN DOWN HERE!"

Coming around to the passenger side, Daryl tried the door but couldn't get it to open. Checking the back one, he pulled on it hard, barely able to get it to budge. His only choice was going in the drivers side. Going back around, he eased himself in the small space that was left from the impact. The woman was hunched over, her head resting against the dash and her left arm dangling down. Her face was covered in bruises, cuts and blood, her left eye swollen shut. A large gash still trickled blood on her cheekbone just below her eye.

Grimacing some at her injuries, he gently placed two fingers onto her neck, feeling for a pulse. Finding a slight pulse there, Daryl knew not try to move the woman. Glancing down, he could see her legs were pinned under the dash but he also noticed her shirt was torn and that there was faint bruising around her neck. He'd seen those same types of bruises before, many years ago every time he'd looked in the mirror. Breathing out, he shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper, "The hell happened to ya, woman?"

Coming down the embankment, Merle made his way to the driver's door, looking in at his brother and the woman, "She the only one?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't drivin'. Best look around out there see if ya see anyone else," Daryl said as he chose to stay with her.

Looking at the ground, Merle noticed footprints leading away from the car along with a few drops of blood. Narrowing his eyes and squatting down, he then looked off towards the ravine in the direction they were going, "Got a trail, lil' brother. Size of the prints tells me a man was drivin'. Might have tried to go for help."

"You call 911?" Daryl groused, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, they're on there way. I'm gonna see if I can't catch up with the driver. Stay with her," Merle said, standing and then taking off, following the tracks.

Turning back to the woman, Daryl sighed and then felt for a pulse again on the woman. Releaved she was still with him, he eyed her for a minute, hoping help would get there soon, "Got help a comin'. Just you hang in there, okay? You're gonna be just fine. Gonna get ya out of here."

Almost one and a half hours had passed and Daryl stood off to the side watching as fireman worked to get the woman out of the wreck. Merle had left almost a half hour ago, the trail of footprints he'd found coming to a dead end. Daryl had opted to stay though after giving his statement to make sure the woman got out. He watched as the fireman carefully extracted her frail looking body, placing her on the backboard. His eyes traveled down her body, taking note of the cuts and bruises along her legs and arms. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, but something had caught his eye. The buttons of her shirt were done wrong, as if someone had put it on in haste. Her jeans were also unbutton and unzipped and she wore no shoes, but her feet looked scuffed up. To him, it looked like someone had worked the woman over before the accident.

Moving out the way as they began to carry her up the embankment, following a few feet behind. Once they had her in the ambulance, he headed towards the bike, pulling the key from his pocket. Swinging his leg over, the ambulance pulled away, heading towards town and Daryl sat down on the bike, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. Taking a long drag, he exhaled heavily, his eyes staying on the ambulance til it was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to send out a HUGE thank you for the KIND and AWESOME reviews to the first chapter! YOU ROCK! It's readers like you that keep CARYL alive!**_

_**This story will start off AU...not sure if it will stay that way or not yet...we shall see where my imagination takes it. The characters here are younger then they are on the show with the exception of Beth Greene...she is 23 in this fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Rolling over in the bed, Daryl's eyes slowly opened, the early morning sun shining in through the small trailer window in his room. Merle's loud snores echoed from down the hallway and Daryl sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Having spent most of the night drinking and thinking about the woman from the accident, Daryl had finally collapsed into bed sometime after midnight, the shots of whiskey helping lull him to sleep.

Getting up, Daryl headed towards the bathroom, his morning wood tenting his boxers. Taking a piss, he then turned on the shower and headed out the bathroom to get him some clean clothes. Gathering what he needed, he went back towards the bathroom, but instead of going in, went to the door of his brother's room. Scowling at the sight of his brother's bare ass and Beth barely covered with the sheet, he closed the door. Shaking his head, he went back into the bathroom to get his shower.

Emerging twenty minutes later dressed for work, his wet hair dripping down onto the collar of his sleeveless shirt. Going to the kitchen, he started the coffee and went back to his room to gather his socks, boots, wallet and keys. Coming back out, he sat on the couch, getting his socks and boots on before going back to the kitchen. Fixing himself a cup of coffee, he took a sip and then grabbed the box of pop-tarts and pulled out a foil package. Heading back into the living room, he sat down on the couch as Merle came shuffling down the hallway in just a pair of jeans. Taking a bite of his breakfast, he nodded his head towards the kitchen, "Coffee's ready."

Without a word, Merle passed him and headed straight for the kitchen. Fixing his cup, he leaned against the counter, "Beth's listin' that bike for us today. If we're lucky we'll have it sold by the weekend."

Chewing, Daryl then took a sip of his coffee and then set the cup on the old coffee table, "Be good. You two got plans for tonight?"

"Yeah," Merle sighed and frowned. "Damn girl wants us to go eat at that new restaurant they jus' opened."

Smirking, Daryl shook his head, "Sounds like ya pussy whipped to me."

"Screw you, ya prick," Merle groused. "Least I'm getting' some pussy, unlike you."

Finishing off his pop-tarts, Daryl grabbed his coffee and stood, "Yeah, well best be keepin' that pussy happy so she stays with your ugly ass. Speakin' of which, learn to close ya damn door. Don't need to be seenin' ya bare ass in the mornin's."

Chuckling, Merle took another sip of his coffee, "Awe, what's wrong baby brother? Jealous that I got a better lookin' ass then you do?"

"In your dreams, asswipe." Looking at the clock on the wall, he took another sip of his coffee and took his cup to the kitchen, "Gotta get goin'. Remember to pay the damn light bill on your way in so we don't get shut off again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I'll remember." Watching his brother for a minute, Merle raised his brow, "You goin' to see that woman?"

Stopping at the door, Daryl shook his head, "Nah...why should I? She ain't my concern."

"Jus' wonderin', baby brother." Watching him leave, a smirk formed on Merle's lips and he shook his head. He knew his brother all to well. He'd seen how Daryl had watched over the woman at the accident, how his eyes never left her as they worked to get her out the wreck. Merle saw in his brother's eyes something he hadn't seen in a long time. He just hoped the boy would realize it too and take a chance for once in his life.

* * *

Pulling into a parking space, Daryl shut off the engine to his truck and starred at the building before him. He'd never been a fan of hospital's, having spent his far share of time in emergency room's growing up and even now tried to avoid them at all costs. If he needed medical attention he either did it himself or up until last year was now letting Beth help him. He didn't even know why he was there now, but the woman had invaded his thoughts for most of the day and he had to know if she was okay.

Daryl had called earlier in the day on his lunch break to find out how the woman was doing, but found out that they had moved her to the hospital in Gainesville due to her injuries. So after work, he'd gone home, showered and headed back out. Most of the ride there, his mind went back to the accident and seeing the bruises on her neck, face and arms. He could never understand how a man could beat on a woman. He'd seen his own momma beaten by their father plenty of times and had swore to himself he'd never end up like his old man. He wouldn't be that monster Calvin Dixon had been. On more then one occasion he'd sat on the toilet seat in the small bathroom of their family home watching as his momma cleaned up her bloody and bruised face, making excuses for his daddy. He'd driven her to drinking to the point where she'd fallen asleep drunk in the bed on a cold day in February with a lit cigarette. An hour later, both his home and momma were gone.

A car alarm going off brought him from his thoughts and Daryl took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Pulling the keys from the ignition, hey slipped out the door and headed towards the front entrance. He didn't know exactly where he was going or even the woman's name, but something inside him pushed him forward and into the building. Seeing the information desk just ahead of him, he walked over, waiting as the man in front of him was waited on and then stepped up.

Nodding to the elderly looking woman sitting there with a smile plastered on her face, he scowled, "Lookin' for someone. Woman brought in from Clayton Medical Center."

"Okay...what's her name, young man?" she asked softly as she pulled up a screen on her computer.

Shifting some, Daryl sighed, "Don't know her name. Just that she was brought here."

Raising her brow, the woman tilted her head slightly, "I need a name, sweetie...otherwise I don't know who you're looking for.

"Said I don't know," Daryl growled, growing more and more frustrated. Clenching his jaw, he looked around and then back to the woman, "Can't ya just find out who was brought in from Clayton? She was in a car accident yesterday...I was the guy that found her."

Loosing her smile, she looked around and then reached for the phone, "Go have a seat over in those chairs, young man, and I'll see what I can find out for you. I can't promise anything now...but I'll try."

"Thanks," he said somewhat satisfied with a nod of his head to her. Going over to the small waiting area, he took a seat, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked around at the people coming and going. Looking back down at his hands, Daryl chewed on the inside of his bottom lip until he saw a pair of small feet come into view. Looking up, the elderly woman stood before him with a slip of paper in her hand.

"I think the person you are looking for is in ICU. The emergency room said she'd been moved there...but only friends and family are allowed to visit." Handing him the pass, she raised her brow, "I can see you care about how she's doing, sweetie. Room twenty one. But you didn't get that from me, understand?"

Taking the pass from her, he nodded and sat up straight, "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Watching as she walked back towards the desk, Daryl stood up and headed down the hallway towards the ICU unit. Following the signs, he ended up at the far end of the hospital in front of two locked double doors. Seeing the call box to the side, he pressed the button and waited til a voice on the other end came on, "Uh...room twenty one."

The doors opened slowly for him and he walked in, another desk with two nurses behind it greeting him. Showing the taller of the two his pass, she showed him to the sink so he could wash his hands and then led him to the room. Seeing her prone form laying in the hospital bed, he looked at the nurse, "She gonna be okay?"

Nodding, she gave the man a small smile, "She should be. If you need anything, just let us know."

Looking back to the woman in the bed, Daryl took a step into the room, looking around at the machines she was hooked up to. Several wires came out from under the top of the hospital gown and led up to the heart monitor, and a blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her left upper arm with an IV line running from lower down. His eyes settled back on her, taking in the many injuries that he could see. Her head was bandaged and there were stitches closing the cut on her left cheekbone. Her right wrist was bandaged and her left arm in a sling. Even her left wrist and hand were bandaged up as well. Looking back up at her face he shook his head, taking in her two black swollen eyes and various other bruises that littered her face and then her swollen split bottom lip. His eyes finally settled on her neck, the sight of the large hand-prints there turning his stomach.

Coming to the door, Jacqui raised a brow, eyeing the man from behind. She hadn't expected to see anyone there visiting Carol, least of all a man. Crossing her arms over her chest, Jacqui lift her chin slightly, "You a friend of Ed's?"

Turning at the sound of the woman's voice behind him, Daryl came face to face with a slender black woman. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Daryl shook his head, "Nah...don't know no Ed."

"Then you are a friend of Carol's?" she asked, leery of him and unsure of why he'd be there.

Shaking his head, he glanced at the woman in the bed and then motioned to her, "Found her yesterday...just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Realizing he was the man that had basically saved her friends life, Jacqui relaxed somewhat, "So you're the one. The police said some passerby's found her...probably saved her life."

Looking down, a slight blush crept into his cheeks and he shifted from one foot to the other, "Yeah, me and my brother."

Going over beside the bed, Jacqui set her purse down onto the bedside table and looked at Carol, "I'm glad y'all found her when you did. She and I was supposed to have breakfast yesterday morning, but when I went by her place to pick her up..." Releasing a breath, she looked back at the man, "The place was all but destroyed and she was missing. I knew it had to be her ex-husband. That's why I asked if you knew Ed."

"Her ex in the habit of beatin' on women?" he asked, his muscles tensing at his own question.

"Ed Peletier is in the habit of beatin' on anyone he can get his slimmy hands on...especially women. He doesn't care. Cops are looking for him now. Hopefully this time they'll keep him behind bars." Pulling the chair closer to the bed, Jacqui sat down and gave him a warm smile, "What's your name?"

Biting his lip, Daryl shrugged, "Daryl...Daryl Dixon."

"Well, Daryl, I'm Jacqui and I'm sure Carol will want to thank you for what you did once she wakes up," Jacqui smiled and then looked at her friend. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "The doctors aren't too sure how long she'll be out. She's got a nasty concussion."

Listening, Daryl nodded and then shifted once more, "I best be headin' back. I hope she wakes up soon...and will be okay."

Standing, Jacqui gave him a warm smile, "I'm sure she will be. She's a fighter." Coming around the bed, she walked with him to the door. "Come back if you want. Like I said, I'm sure she'll want to meet you and thank you herself."

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Got work and all...can't make promises..."

"Well, if not...thank you," she replied as she turned, looking up at the man.

Giving her a nod, Daryl left without another word, walking back through the ICU. He'd came and saw for himself that she was okay, she was gonna recover. _Carol_, he thought as he left the unit, her name wrapping around his mind. Even though he had implied he wouldn't be back, Daryl ran a hand through his messy hair, knowing deep down that he would be back to check in on the woman again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've had a really rough week here due to some family problems. I'm still working through them and my writing has been suffering because of it. I did finally get this chapter finished tonight and wanted to get it out to y'all. Don't want ya thinkin' I've done forgot about it cause I haven't. Please bare with me though.**_

_**This story will start off AU...not sure if it will stay that way or not yet...we shall see where my imagination takes it. The characters here are younger then they are on the show with the exception of Beth Greene...she is 23 in this fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Three days had passed since he'd been to Gainesville to visit Carol in the hospital and in those three days he often found himself thinking about the woman. He didn't understand why his mind kept going to her, why he kept thinking about her and how she was doing. They didn't know each other, hell, he didn't even know her name until her friend had told him. But something about her drew him to her, something he couldn't explain or understand. But he felt something familiar there. With the start of the weekend and his paycheck in hand he'd already decided to make another trip back to see the woman.

Stuffing a change of clothes into his backpack, Daryl then zipped it up and slung it over his back, leaving out the house. With it already being almost six, Daryl had decided to spend the night in Gainesville and at least try to check out the local flea market there the following morning before he'd head to the hospital. Grabbing a bag of jerky from the counter, he snatched up his keys and pack of cigarettes for the trip.

The following morning, Daryl woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Rolling over in the hotel bed, his eyes barely open, he felt around on the nightstand for the contraption and opened it. Closing his eyes back, he groused roughly, "The fuck ya want?"

Smirking as he sipped on his cup of coffee, Merle eyed Beth as she walked into the kitchen wearing one of his shirts and nothing else, "Jus' wonderin' where ya got off ta, baby brother. Your ass finally get laid?"

"Fuck off, Merle..." he groused and then sat up slowly. Rubbing his eyes as his brother laughed on the other end, he breathed out, "Time is it?"

Glancing at the clock, Merle turned around, watching Beth as she fixed her cup of coffee, "Almost nine. Thought we were gonna go lookin' for some more projects this weekend."

Pushing the covers off, Daryl got up, heading towards the bathroom, "Nah...I'm in Gainesville, thought I'd check out the flea market here. Cappy said he'd seen some fixer upper's here a few week's back." Taking a piss, he yawned and grumbled, "Dog said if'n we find a Yamaha he'd be interested."

"Fuckin' pussy bike there...then again, look at who's wantin' it," Merle smirked as he slipped his arm around Beth's waist as she came over to him. Kissing her forehead, he focused back on the conversation with his brother, "See what you can find there. If'n ya need the trailer give me a call. Goin' out to Hershel's to help with that fence here in a little bit."

Releaving himself, Daryl flushed and then went out to the sink, "Ain't bringing back but one if'n I find anything at all. Got too much shit comin' up at work and gonna be hittin' some overtime."

Letting Beth go as she headed back to his room to get dressed, Merle leaned back against the counter again, "So just why did ya go back there then? You checkin' up on that woman again?" When Daryl didn't answer him, Merle grinned ear to ear, "You are ain't ya? Gonna try to get that dick of yours wet?"

"Shut the fuck up, Merle," Daryl huffed as he stalked over to his backpack on the small table in the room. Pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste, he growled, "Ain't nothin' like that. Look, I'll call ya if'n I find anything worth buyin'."

Laughing, Merle sighed, "Alright, lil' brother. You do that...and tell the little lady ole Merle says hi."

Frowning, Daryl shook his head, "Later." Closing the phone, he tossed it onto the bed and headed back to the bathroom. Starting the shower, he mumbled as he went back out, setting his toothbrush next to the sink, "Damn prick."

Within a half hour, Daryl was showered, dressed and packed up. Leaving out, he headed to the flea market, walking around for almost two hours to see if he could find anything worth picking up. He'd seen several bikes, most of which were either overpriced or not anything they would bother with. When he came up empty handed, he then grabbed a burger and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Jacqui moved around the room helping get Carol settled into the semi-private room she'd been moved to that morning. Placing the small overnight bag into the closet, she closed the door back and smiled at her friend as she walked back over towards the bed, "Well, at least you're in a regular room now. With any luck you'll be home in a few days."

Nodding her head slightly, Carol felt tears come to her eyes as she released a breath, her voice coming out softly, "I don't want to go back there, Jacqui. I can't. I just..."

Coming to her side, her smile dropped and Jacqui gently reached over, running her fingers through Carol's newly cropped hair, "You don't have to, sweetie. I've done said you can come to Atlanta and stay with me. Get a fresh start. I've got an extra room..."

"No. You have a family." Looking up at her friend, Carol shook her head, "I think it's time for me to move on, Jacqui. Start somewhere else...somewhere he won't try to find me. I'd already been thinking about it before all this. Sell the house and just...leave."

Taking a seat, Jacqui placed her hand onto Carol's right hand, "You have to do what you feel is right, Carol. But, no matter what you decide, my door's always open to you. And if you ever need a job, let me know too. We're always hiring at Sunford..."

"I don't like Atlanta, Jacqui."

Smirking some, she raised a brow, "Well then, what about up in the mountains then? Our plant up in Clayton is gonna be looking for a new receptionist. The one there now is getting married and moving up to New Hampshire. Pays good and it's pretty easy work. The position won't open for another month or so, but...it would give you time to heal and move up there."

Lowering her eyes, Carol sighed and then looked towards the window, "You don't even know if they'd hire me. I haven't worked in years."

"Carol...I'm in the payroll department. I can put in a good word for you if it's something you'd be interested in doing." Sitting back in the chair, she crossed one leg over the other and raised her brow to Carol, "You'd be out of Gainesville, away from Ed and making a new start."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Carol finally looked back at her, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Jacqui smiled and gave her a nod, "That's all I ask, sweetie. Now, I was gonna go down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat. You want something? Maybe a soda or some soup?"

"A decent cup of coffee would be better," Carol replied softly with a slight smile. "With sugar and creamer."

Getting her wallet from her purse, Jacqui stood up and chuckled, "Well then, coffee it is. If they got those flavored creamers..."

"Any will do. Jacqui...thank you. For everything."

Her smile grew and Jacqui placed her hand back on Carol's, giving it a gentle squeeze, "It's what friends do, sweetie. Now, you just lay there and rest. I shouldn't be gone all that long."

A knock came to the door as Jacqui rounded the bed and she glanced back at Carol. Going over and opening it, her smile grew as she took in the man standing there. She hadn't expected to see Daryl back after his last visit, even though he stated he was working, but was pleased that he'd came back. "Hi. Here to see Carol?"

Shifting nervously, Daryl gave a nod and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I was in town, thought I'd see how she's doin'."

Opening the door more, Jacqui motioned for him to come in and headed back towards the bed, "Carol...you got yourself a visitor." When he came into view of the bed, Jacqui smirked at the blush that crossed his cheeks, "Carol...this is the man that found you, Daryl. Remember, I told you about him?"

Carol starred at the man for a few seconds before lowering her eyes, embarrassed that he was seeing her like she was. "I remember," she whispered softly before looking back at Jacqui.

"Well, I'm gonna go get our coffee. You two talk for a bit," Jacqui smirked, leaving out the room and hoping they would at least talk some.

Staying a few feet from the bed, Daryl looked around the room before looking back at the woman, unsure of exactly what to say to her. Her hair was cropped low to her scalp and the bandage that had been around her head gone, but a small square one was taped to her forehead. The bruises on her face had taken on a deep purplish and red color and the swelling around both eyes was going down.

Eyeing the man somewhat, Carol finally took in a breath and released it as she finally spoke, "Thank you...for what you did."

Shrugging, Daryl chewed on his bottom lip before grunting out softly, "Welcome." His phone vibrated in his pocket, but Daryl chose to ignore it and with his curiosity as it was instead asked, "They catch him yet?"

Adverting her eyes to the bed sheet, Carol shook her head, "No...not yet. They uh...they're still looking. No one's seen him."

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he looked down, "My brother thinks he found his blood and footprints leadin' from the car. He followed them aways...but they stopped at a fire road. There were tire tracks...he told the cops that were there, even showed them the trail."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol looked back at him. The man standing before her looked to be a few years younger then her, but she'd instantly noticed a shyness in him when he'd first arrived. He looked rugged, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that looked like the arms had been ripped off by hand, and a pair of faded jeans with a hole in the left knee. His boyish features though seemed to keep drawing her attention to his face along with his deep blue eyes. Eyes that held a sort of mystery to them.

Fidgeting with the sheet with her uninjured hand, Carol released a breath, "Yeah, they said he was probably injured too...they are watching the hospitals and all." Looking back over at him, she asked softly, "You wanna sit down?"

"Nah...gotta be getting back home soon. Just wanted to see if you were okay." Daryl glanced away for a few seconds before looking back at her, "You were still out when I came by last time."

"Jacqui told me. Said she thought at first you were a friend of Ed's," Carol replied as she began to relax slightly. "I don't remember anything about the accident though. I don't even know how I got in the car. Guess I at least got lucky you saw the car."

"Didn't at first. Saw the broken guard rail. The car was at the bottom of a hill, couldn't be seen from the road," he said as he looked at her. Shifting again, he shook his head, "No tellin' how many cars passed."

Swallowing hard, Carol tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, "I thought I was safe...thought I'd never see him again. He wasn't supposed to be out yet."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Daryl felt himself growing more restless, seeing her eyes tearing up and unsure of exactly what to say. He didn't even know why she was telling him this. He was out of his element, he didn't do emotions or feelings, especially with women. Licking his lips, he sighed, "He was in jail?"

Nodding, Carol wiped at her eyes gently and breathed out softly, "Yeah...for the same thing basically. That was five years ago. I finally divorced him, thought I could have a normal life for once. I was wrong."

"Cops will find him. He'll get what he's got comin' to him, don't ya worry 'bout that. Best be thinkin' about getting' out of here," he said, his voice soft. Biting at his bottom lip, he then shrugged, "Until he's found, might be best to stay with your friend or even family."

Rolling her eyes, Carol huffed, "You sound like Jacqui...and my family isn't an option."

"Then move. Can't find ya if'n you find a new place to live," he replied. "Get a prepaid cell instead of a house phone, then he can't find out your number then either."

"We'll see." Taking in a deep breath, she tried to give him a small smile, "I do appreciate what you did for me. Jacqui said I might not be here now if it wasn't for you."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"But they didn't. Thank you, Daryl," she said sincerely.

Feeling a blush creep into his cheeks, he knew it was time to get going. Nodding to her, he smirked, "Best be gettin' you some rest. Take it easy, okay?"

Another small smile formed on her lips and Carol gazed at him, "I will." Watching as he turned to leave and took two steps towards the door, she called out to him, "Daryl?"

Turning back, he narrowed his brow, "Yeah?"

Feeling a bit nervous, Carol pushed on with what she wanted to say, "If you're ever in Gainesville again...my last name's Peletier. I'm in the phone book."

Eyeing her for a moment, he then nodded once and left out the room without another word. Walking back towards the elevator, he didn't understand why she wanted him to know that, but a small smile still formed on his lips. Hitting the button and waiting on the elevator, he shook his head. He'd have to find a phone book before he left town.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope everyone is having a good weekend. First off...OMG...the season 4 trailer was AMAZING! I so cannot wait for October now. Granted, it created alot of questions, but at the same time it let us see some pretty good action along with a bit of CARYL in there too! And did anyone else notice that Carol was wearing a bandanna in the trailer too? I was busy pausing it in places when I noticed. Wonder why she was wearing it and the girl with her wasn't? See, one of my many unanswered questions that I have to wait til October to be answered, LOL. _**

_**This story will start off AU...not sure if it will stay that way or not yet...we shall see where my imagination takes it. The characters here are younger then they are on the show with the exception of Beth Greene...she is 23 in this fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Carol had been released from the hospital. In that time, she'd thought long and hard about what she wanted to do with her life. Ed was still on the loose and no one had seen or heard from him. That thought alone scared Carol into making a tuff decision. She would put the house up for sale and move out of Gainesville, hopefully putting some distance between herself and her abusive ex-husband.

The decision to move on also spurred Carol to start looking around not only for a new town to live in, but also for a job. With Jacqui's encouragement, Carol had decided to apply for the receptionist position at Sunford Steel's sister plant, Southern Manufacturing in Clayton. Jacqui had explained that the plant specialized in the manufacturing of steel buildings for Sunford, but that they also had a central call center there as well. Carol would be able to make a fresh start if she could just get hired on.

Often her mind also wondered back to the man she'd met in the hospital. She'd not seen or heard from him since that visit and Carol had all but pushed aside the thought she'd ever see him again. She just told herself that he'd been a concerned stranger that had saved her life. Sometimes though she would see him in her dream's, his piercing blue eyes and tone body causing her to wake with a smile. At least she could dream about the man.

Getting out of her car and smoothing out the navy blue skirt she wore, Carol then closed and locked her car before turning back and looking around to face the facility. She'd only been in town for two days now looking for work and a new life for herself. Even the bruises from the last time she'd had an encounter with Ed were almost faded, the light make-up she was wearing covering them. She was healing physically, mentally and emotionally, now she just needed to find the life she'd always wanted and the new town she hoped would give her that.

Heading towards the brick office building, she opened the door and went inside. The cooler air of the office was welcoming to her heated skin and she looked at the empty desk to the right of the door. Not seeing anyone, she cleared her throat when she heard a voice from the back, hoping to gain their attention. When no one came out, she shifted nervously and called out, "Hello?"

Hearing a female's voice coming from the front, Tamera Evens heading back, her cell phone to her ear and made her way around his desk, "Kathy, let me call you back, sweetie. We'll talk more about this when I get home...okay, love you too." Smiling at the woman, Tamera smiled, "Can I help ya, ma'am?"

Holding her resume in her hand, Carol stepped forward, "Yes, I'm Carol Peletier, I uh, I have an appointment with David Craven."

Looking at the appointment book and seeing the woman's name, Tamera nodded, reaching for the receiver of the phone, "Please, have a seat. Mr. Craven will be with you shortly."

Carol went over to the chair, sitting down and looking around some. The office was spacious, inviting and rather quiet. Listening as the woman informed someone she was there, she looked over her resume once more as she tried to settle down her nerves. Within a few minutes, the door to the far left opened, a short pudgy man coming out and heading towards her with his hand extended to her.

"David Craven...you must be Carol...correct?"

Standing and shaking the man's hand, Carol smiled, "Yes...nice to meet you."

Releasing her hand, David motioned towards the door he'd come through, "If you'll follow me please. We'll go back and talk for a few minutes."

Following the man back to his office, Carol was impressed with the laid back feel of the place. The few people they passed were dressed in casual clothes, mostly jeans with nice shirts with a tie while the women wore a nice blouse. Going into his office, he offered her a seat and Carol sat down as he went behind his desk to sit in the high back leather chair.

Pulling out a notepad, David then got his pen and the application that had been faxed to him, "I talked with Jacqui and I must say she had some good things to say about you."

"Thank you," Carol said shyly with a slight blush as he looked over her application.

"Do you have a resume?"

Handing over her resume, Carol gave him a shy smile, "It's not much. I've been a housewife for the last ten years, but, before that I did secretarial work along with payroll for Rockford Manufacturing in Gainesville."

Looking over the resume, David released a long breath as he read. He'd been looking for help for the past week and most of the applicants were either young girls looking to try to hook up with his workers or just not qualified to even answer the phones. Taking note that she had a degree in accounting, he nodded, pursing his lips, "Graduate of Georgia State...accounting degree..." Looking up at her and sitting back in the chair, he raised his brow, "Would you have any problem with working eight to five Monday thru Friday?"

Shaking her head and looking around the office, she looked back at him, "No, I don't, as long as you don't mind some organization." Smirking some, she shrugged, "Helps with the work environment."

Chuckling, David nodded towards her, "I like you, Carol. Jacqui said you have a good sense of humor to ya. The job only pays nine eighty an hour plus we have holiday's off with pay, and medical and dental. Now the guys in the factory sometimes do work weekends if we got deadlines to met for certain projects, but you're not required to be here then. Think you'd be interested?"

Raising her brow, Carol starred at him for a moment before nodding her head and letting a small smile break through, "Yeah, I think I would be. When would you need me to start?"

Opening one of the drawers, David pulled out some papers and slide them over to her, "Just need you to fill out these and then...say start first thing next Monday morning? Eight am? You'll be working with Tamera so she can get you trained."

Carol's smile grew and she took the paperwork and held her hand out to him, "I'll be here."

"Good. If you want, just bring those back with you. Oh, and we really don't have a dress code here, just as long as it's something decent and your comfortable. Jeans are fine if you want. We're not too formal round unless the owners are in town. Then we're all expected to look professional."

"Sounds good to me." Carol stood as he did, her smile remaining, "Thank you, Mr. Craven..."

"David...please. Mr. Craven is my father," he chuckled. Going around, he moved to the door, opening it for her, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Carol."

"Thank you," she said, leaving out. Heading back through the office, Carol couldn't help the smile on her face. Taking in a deep breath as the heat of the day seemed to engulf her once she was outside, she couldn't help the little bounce to her step she now had. For the first time in years, she finally felt as if she was making something of her life, a step in the right direction after so many wrong ones.

* * *

_****Next chapter I promise you'll get some interaction with Merle and Beth! Already almost done with it too!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope your all having a good day/evening wherever you are! I know I am! I do want to thank those of you that have left me some positive reviews. Yes, the troll TRIED to bring me down...didn't work. I have tough skin. Anywho, I'm working on the next part to go with this chapter already...so don't worry, I'll have it posted in the next day or so.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Carol dried off and then wrapped the towel around herself. Going to the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror, the light green bruising around her left eye and cheek almost gone. Her sights then went to her hair, the cropped barely there style causing her to frown and turn away. Ed had made sure to make her look as displeasing to any man as he could by not only leaving scars on her body, but also taking his hair clippers to her once long hair and damn near shaving it all off. And even though she had just barely turned thirty four, her hair held silver tones now from years of stress, grief and torment at the hands of her ex-husband. Her left wrist now had a brace on it but at least she was out of the sling.

Walking into her bedroom, she looked around, not sure she really wanted to get ready for bed yet. Pursing her lips, she then raised her brow and went to her closet. Opening the door, she began to go through her clothes, looking for a skirt that she'd picked up before leaving Gainesville. Finding the jean skirt, she then went in search of her red tank top. Once she'd pulled it out, she began to dress. She wasn't gonna stay in like an ole spinster, she was going to go out and for once enjoy herself.

Pulling thirty dollars out of her wallet along with her ID, Carol slipped them into the pocket of her skirt and then rechecked her make-up. Pleased with it, she then put on her black flats, grabbing her room key and headed out. Since arriving in town, she'd been staying at one of the local motels while she looked for a place to live. Living out of a motel room wasn't high on her list of the most enjoyable things she'd done. Seeing the bar down the street, she began to walk in that direction, hoping she'd at least be able to unwind and relax.

* * *

Ordering another round of beers, Merle slammed down a twenty on the bar and then wrapped his big arm around the waist of the petite blonde at his side. Giving Beth a kiss on the cheek as she turned in his arms, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, "So, big man, you plannin' on tellin' me where you and Daryl are headin' next weekend?"

Grinning ear to ear, Merle chuckled as he looked down at her, still unable to believe she was his, "Darlin', if'n I go tellin' ya you'll just get pissy with me and I ain't wantin' that tonight."

Frowning, Beth cocked a brow at him and sighed, "It ain't nothin' bad is it, Merle?"

"No, sugar, it's not. Got a prospect we're gonna go look at. Might be able to make some good money if'n the price is right and all. You know I ain't into all that other shit no more." Giving her a kiss on the lips, he sighed, "I promised ya I'd give up all that shit and I did. I ain't gonna go screw that up."

Looking into his eyes, Beth nodded and then asked softly, "How long y'all gonna be gone?"

Shrugging, he looked at the bartender as she brought them their beers and went to go get change, "We're leavin' out Friday once we're off work...should be back sometime Sunday. Gonna take the trailer with us just incase we like what we see."

"You boys and those bikes. I don't know why you don't just open ya own shop, Merle. As good as you and Daryl are, you could just work for yourselves," she said, reaching for her beer and taking a long drink.

Doing the same, Merle then sighed, setting it back down and reaching for his change as the bartender came back, "Can't afford to right now, darlin'. Maybe in a couple years. Got shit to get paid off first."

Noticing a woman come up to the bar behind Merle, Beth gave her a shy smile as she looked at them and then looked back at Merle, "Well, just make sure you're back Sunday. I got morning shift this coming week before heading into the office and I'd like to at least see ya some, ya know."

Smiling once more, Merle pulled her closer to him, his voice almost lowering to a growl, "Darlin' I promise you'll get to see me...in more ways then one. Can't have my woman bein' neglected now can I?" Seeing his brother walk in, Merle then looked down at Beth, "Daryl's here. Let me go talk to him real quick, you finish your beer and then we'll head out, how's that sound?"

Smiling, her eyes sparkled and she pushed up on her toes, "Sounds good." Giving him another quick kiss, she let him go, turning and watching as he headed in the direction his brother had gone. Turning back to the bar, Beth took another drink of her beer and looked to her left at the woman sitting there. Crinkling her brow, she asked, "You knew in town?"

Hearing the woman's voice, Carol glanced to see the young blond and turned to her some, "Yeah, kinda."

"Thought so. Haven't ever seen you around before, and I know almost everyone in town. I'm Beth Greene...my father's the local vet here," she said politely.

"Carol Peletier," Carol replied as the bartender came over to her. Placing her drink order, she looked back at the girl wondering if she was even old enough to be in the bar. Deciding to keep the question to herself, Carol asked, "This place always this busy?"

Chuckling some, Beth nodded, "Yeah. But, this is tame right now. Give it a couple hours and it'll be packed then." Taking another sip of her beer, Beth turned to her more, "So, how you liking our town so far?"

Paying the bartender for her drink, Carol smirked, "Well, I haven't seen much of it yet. I just got here a couple days ago. Been looking for a place to rent."

Raising her brow, Beth moved closer to her, "There's some real nice mobile's for rent out of Jackson Road. Rent's not too expensive either. And then McClure Apartments has some opened and ready to move in too."

Crinkling her brow with a smile, Carol chuckled, "You sure know a lot about what's available."

Shrugging some, Beth smirked, "Help's when you work for a real estate agency. If you want, you can come by Monday and get a listing of what's available and fill out an application. It might be easier then driving all around town."

Taking a sip, Carol smiled, "I think I might just do that. Thanks for the info."

"No problem." Finishing up her beer, Beth set the bottle aside, "I need to get going. Just come by Bridge Reality and I'll get you those listing and the app."

"I will. Nice meeting you, Beth," Carol said her smile growing.

"You too. Have fun," Beth replied and then headed off in the direction Merle had went.

Finding Merle and Daryl over at one of the pool tables, Beth smiled and went straight to Merle, wrapping her arms around him. Kissing him on the cheek, she then looked over, watching Daryl as he lined up for a shot, "Who's winnin'?"

"Don't ask," Merle grumbled and then frowned as Daryl sank his ball. "Fuck." Shaking his head, he huffed, "The hell ya been doin', boy, sneaking in some practice time?"

Smirking, Daryl lit a cigarette and then walked around the table to take another shot, "Nah...unlike your dumbass I ain't been drinkin' alot. Six, corner pocket." Sinking the shot again, he looked over at Merle, "Best have my money ready."

"Whatever," Merle exhaled, his arm tightening around Beth's waist. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "We'll leave once I'm done. You're gonna have to drive, sugar...ain't in no condition to."

Smiling, Beth turned her head, her lips brushing over his and purred, "That's fine. How much did ya bet?"

"Twenty," he said, looking back at the table. Daryl called his last shot and Merle watched as the eight ball rolled across the table and then disappeared into the side pocket like Daryl had called. Clenching his jaw, he fished out a twenty from his pocket and slammed it on the table, "Ya got lucky this time, lil' brother. Next time though, ya best have your money ready."

Taking a drink of his beer, Daryl set the pool stick onto the table and smirked, "Whatever. You two headin' out?"

"Yep...and don't wait up," Merle grinned and then kissed Beth's neck. "Take that money and go get laid...or whatever. Find ya some pussy for the night..."

Hitting his chest, Beth glared up at Merle, "Merle...that's enough of that. Leave Daryl alone now. He'll get a woman when he's good and ready."

Frowning some, Merle sighed and then looked back at his brother, giving him a nod and then heading towards the door with his arm around Beth, "Come on darlin', we got shit to do."

The bartender lined up three shot glasses on the bar in front of Carol, filling each one and then taking the money she'd placed there. Starring at the three glasses, Carol took a deep breath, lifting one to her lips and then hesitantly downing the amber liquid. Frowning at the taste, she swallowed it down and then breathed heavy at the burn to her throat. She had never been a drinker and what little she did have had never been anything more then wine or a mixed drink.

Holding up his empty bottle towards the woman behind the bar, Daryl set it down and looked around the building. Most of the people there he knew but didn't really associate with and they sure didn't try to associate with him. Between his father and his brother, the Dixon name was tarnished to say the least because of them two. Both men loved there liquor and had on several occasions started shit with some of the other locals. It wasn't until Merle had met Beth that he'd straightened out.

Paying for his beer, he took a long drink and then turned to sit on the bar stool. Looking towards the other end of the counter, he did a double take, the woman he saw sitting there causing him to stare. _Carol._


	6. Chapter 6

_** I want to thank those of you that have left me some positive reviews. I know I haven't answered some, and for that I apologize. I've had a pretty busy week here, but I DO appreciate each and every one of them!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Taking a drink of her fuzzy naval, Carol looked at the other two shots of whiskey that sat in front of her. Already feeling a little warm from the alcohol in her system, she reached for another shot, taking only a second to breath out and then downing it like the other. Releasing a breath, she couldn't get over the the burn it caused down her throat and quickly took another sip of her other drink.

Watching her drinking alone, Daryl nodded to the bartender, getting her attention. Placing another drink order and paying for it, he then stood there watching as the bartender went over in front of Carol and poured out two more shots and set them to the side of hers. Smirking some when he saw her protest, he made his way over to her, standing just behind her bar stool, "Never good to drink alone."

The voice behind her caught her off guard and Carol tensed and then turned around. Standing there was the man that had came to see her in the hospital, the man she'd been having dreams about, the man she though she'd never see again.

Swallowing and starting to feel the effects of the liquor she'd already drank, she breathed out, "And it's never good to sneak up on a person."

Smirking, Daryl moved to her right, taking a seat on the empty stool there, "I agree. Look's like you made a full recovery."

"Almost," she said, lifting her left hand to show him the brace. Looking back at her drink, she glanced at him out the corner of her eye and then asked, "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

Taking a drink of his beer, he then looked at the bottle, "Been busy with work and other shit. Ain't had time to do much of anythin' else." Looking to his right as two men started laughing rather loud, Daryl shook his head and then looked back over at her, "They catch your ex yet?"

Continuing to stare at her drink, Carol shook her head and raised her brow, "No. No one has even seen him. Jacqui convinced me to move, put the house on the market and just leave to get a new start. So...that's what I'm doing. Already got a job, just need to get me a place now."

"Town ain't too bad here. Just stay away from the east side of town. Kinda rough over there," he replied and then took another drink of his beer. Setting the bottle aside then, he reached for one of the shots he'd ordered and downed it smoothly. Noticing her looking at him, he shrugged, "Like I said, shouldn't drink alone."

Blushing some, Carol couldn't help but to smile shyly and bit her bottom lip before asking, "So, I take it you live here?"

"Was born here," he said and looked over at her. "It's small, but I prefer it anyways. Plus, got good huntin' up here."

"You hunt?"

Nodding he glanced at the bartender as she walked by them and then sighed, "Yep. Got some good deer and hog huntin' around the area."

Noticing he didn't say too much when he spoke, Carol's lips curved upwards some and she reached for her drink, "My dad and grandfather usta hunt a lot when I was growing up. They'd go all over though, here, South Carolina...even down to Florida sometimes. They always seemed to bring something back."

Listening to her, Daryl took another drink of his beer, his eyes staying down and adverted from hers. He'd never really been good around women, most of the time he'd just avoid them at all costs. The couple women he'd been with had been for a quickie in his truck and then never talked to them again. Before Beth, his brother had women in and out the house all the time and would sometimes try to hook Daryl up with one he'd bring home. To Daryl, women were just too complicated and emotional for his liking.

Silence filled the space between the two of them, Daryl starting to feel uncomfortable around her. Finishing off his beer, he pushed the bottle aside and went for the shots. Moving hers in front of her, he picked up his and gave her a nod. Both raised the glasses to their lips, talking the shots down. Smirking as she made a face and quickly finished off her other drink, he sighed, "Not a drinker are ya?"

Shaking her head, Carol chuckled, slurring, "T-That obvious, huh?"

"Yep." Standing, he gave the bartender a nod and looked back at Carol, "See ya around."

Turning, Carol slipped off the bar stool, the room spinning some and her legs felt like jello. A pair of strong arms came around her, catching her and Carol couldn't help but laugh, "I think I might have had too much."

Holding the woman up, Daryl frowned, "You drive here?"

Trying to remember, she looked up at him, "N-Nope...I walked. Just point me to the door..."

Carol's voice slurred and Daryl knew he couldn't let her try to walk back to where she was staying alone. Sighing heavily, he helped her towards the door, "C'mon, I'll walk ya. Too drunk to go by yourself."

Making it outside, Carol looked up at the dark sky, a smile plastered to her face. She'd never been drunk before, but was finding she didn't really care. She felt free for once, like she had no care in the world. Adverting her sight's to him, she bit her lip and then breathed out, "You're kinda cute, ya know?"

"And you're kinda drunk. Where ya stayin'?" he asked, unsure which way to go with her.

Pursing her lips, she looked around but there seemed to be two of everything. Seeing the neon sign of her hotel, she pointed towards it, "There...those two with the red and green." Looking back at him, she giggled, "Wanna fool around, stud?"

Scowling, Daryl began to walk them towards her motel as she stumbled some. Making sure she stayed on her feet, they finally made it there and he breathed out, "What room ya in, woman?"

Carol couldn't help but to laugh at his question and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked, "Awe, my own Tarzan...only I'm not Jane...I'm C-Carol."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "Where's your damn room key?"

"In my pocket. Wanna get it?" she beamed.

Getting frustrated with her, he stopped them and peeled her arms from around him, "Give me the damn key so I can get ya drunk ass inside."

"Ohhh...demanding. Bet ya like it rough to don't ya?" she chuckled with a raise of her brow. Pulling the key from her pocket, she waved it in front of him before he snatched it from her fingers. Pursing her lips, she looked up at him, leaning her body against his, "Never been with a real man before, just that sorry excuse I was married to."

Pushing her back away from him, his hands remained on her upper arms, "I'm gonna get ya in your room and then your going to bed...alone. Best sleep this off."

Pouting, Carol frowned as he began to lead her towards her room, "Party pooper."

Finding her room and getting her inside, Daryl closed the door behind them and turned on one of the lamps. Watching as she tried to take off her shoes, he had to scramble to reach for her as she began to tumble over once more and swiftly picked her up, carrying her to the bed. Setting her down, her arms latched around his neck, holding him down to her, "Ya need to let go, woman."

Gazing into his blue eyes, Carol sighed softly, "You have beautiful eyes. Anyone ever told ya that?"

Pulling her hands away by her wrists, Daryl stood back up and took a step away from the bed, "Go on to sleep. Your gonna probably have a hell of a hangover in the mornin'."

Carol's eyes were already starting to droop and she released a yawn as she turned on her side towards him, "You gonna stay with me, Daryl?"

Shaking his head, he set her key onto the bedside table, "Nah...got work tomorrow."

"When will I see you again?" she asked, not realizing how tired she really was.

Unsure how to answer her, Daryl shrugged and looked down at the floor, "Don't know. Get some sleep though, okay?"

Yawning again, her eyes closed and she mumbled as she began to drift off, "Night, handsome."

Watching her a moment longer, he let his eyes drift down her body and then looked away. Walking to the door, he opened it and looked back at her, making sure she was still asleep. Satisfied that she was, he sighed and whispered, "Night...beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

_**First off...I am sending out a special THANK YOU to SOA loving mom (Queen Kaye)! She has spun her magic once more y'all and made a FANTASTIC fucking video for this story. You can see it on Youtube under Daryl and Carol: Kiss From a Rose or at Reedus Renegades there on Youtube. Kaye, you are the Queen of CARYL sweetie and I thank you for inspiring me to do this story and making such an awesome video to go with it. YOU ROCK! **_

_****__**Second...I want to thank all of you for the WONDERFUL reviews on the last chapter! Seems alot of you liked my drunk Carol, LOL...I know I did! I know I'm horrible at replying to reviews, but please know, I do read them all and appreciate each and every one (except those from trolls). I get really busy around here and sometimes don't reply to every one. Just know, all you keep me going!**_

_****__**Third...This here is kinda a filler chapter. I'm starting the next after this post. I promise it'll start picking up more soon. Just need to have everything set in place so to speak. We will have some more Ed drama coming along with a few surprises in future chapters.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Groaning, Carol's head pounded and her eyes began to flutter open, unsure at first where she was. Slowly, she pushed herself up from her position on the mattress, looking around the room, confused some. The last thing she could remember at that second was being at the bar drinking and talking with Daryl. Looking down quickly, she saw she was still dressed in the same clothes she'd worn out but didn't know how she'd gotten back to her room. Had she been that drunk? Had she made a fool of herself? She couldn't remember and that alone pulled another groan from her.

Swallowing hard, her mouth was dry and she got up slowly, heading towards the sink outside the bathroom. Turning on the light at the sink, she then turned on the water and got a plastic cup, filling it. Downing the cool water, she filled the cup once more, drinking it down before finally turning the faucet off. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed, mumbling to herself, "You look like you feel...like shit."

Pushing away from the counter, she went into the bathroom, turning the shower on and then using the toilet. Once she was done, she undressed and got in under the spray, closing her eyes and letting the water cascade over her body. When she finally emerge from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she went to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of white Capri's and a blue and green checked sleeveless shirt. Dressing, she then brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her short hair and then went in search of a phone book. Finding one in the drawer of the night stand, she began to look for the name of the place the girl from the bar had told her about.

Calling the number, she wrote down the directions and then gathered her purse and keys, heading out. The bright morning sun caused her eyes to squint and her head to pound more. In that moment, she vowed to herself to never drink like that again...and to also find a convenience store so she could get some ibuprofen for her hangover.

Almost thirty minutes later, Carol pulled up in front of the building of the realtor's and shut off the engine. Taking one last sip of the coffee she'd gotten for herself, she then headed inside in hope's of being able to find a place to live. Spotting the girl from the bar behind the desk, Carol smiled and walked over, her head still pounding some, "Excuse me..."

Looking up from her computer screen, Beth instantly recognized the woman in front of her and smiled up at her, "Hey! Glad to see you came by."

"Thanks. I wasn't really sure I remembered the name of the place," she replied softly. When Beth stood up, Carol took a slight step back, "I figured I'd come by and at least see what rentals were available in the area."

Gathering an application and clipboard, Beth came around her desk, handing them to Carol, "Sure. And if you want, you can fill that out too while your here. We do background checks and all on all potential tenants...you know, just to make sure they are on the up and up."

Taking the clipboard in hand and looking over the paper, Carol then looked back at her, giving the younger woman a soft smile, "Sounds good. I will let you know though...I've never rented before. I'm getting ready to sell my place in Gainesville and just got a job up here that I'll be starting."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names sometimes..."

"Carol."

"Carol...well, I wouldn't worry too much, Carol. It's mainly a credit check, then of course the normal stuff to make sure you're who you say you are." Showing Carol to another room with a large table, she motioned her to take a seat and Beth went over gathering more papers, "If you find something you like, I can take you out and show it to you and then we can go from there. By the way, what exactly are you looking for? Two, three bedrooms?"

Taking in a deep breath as she pulled out a pen from her purse, Carol sighed, "Probably just a two bedroom for now...and if it has a lease/option to buy that would be better. Once my place sells I'd like to make whatever I'm in permanent."

Bringing over the fliers with what they had available, Beth laid them on the table, "That will narrow things down a lot then. Will your husband be joining you?"

Looking up at her, Carol released a breath and shook her head, "No...I uh...I'm divorced. It'll only be me."

Seeing a sadness in her eyes, Beth bit her lip and shifted some, "Oh, sorry. Well, once you're finish that and take a look at what we have open, just let me know which one's your interested in and we'll go look at them."

"Thank you," Carol replied softly and then adverted her eyes back to the papers in front of her. The young woman left her alone and Carol starred at the application in front of her. Taking in a deep breath, she began to fill it out and before long, she was finished. Looking over the others at what was available, she found four within her price range that had potential. Collecting everything up, she left the room, going back out to the main office area and smiled as Beth came over to her, "All done I think."

Handing over the application, she then handed her the four she'd chosen, "These I'd be interested in taking a look at."

Taking the papers, Beth pulled up the information on the computer and wrote down some information on her notepad. Excusing herself she returned several minutes later with several sets of keys and and her purse. Giving Carol a smile, she motioned towards the door, "If you want, you can follow me or ride with."

Heading out the building, Carol squinted in the bright sun, pulling her shades down over her eyes, "I'll follow." Going to her car, Carol got in, a small smile playing on her lips. She was finally starting to feel like a independent woman and that alone seemed to boost her spirits.

Several hours had passed, Carol going from one rental to the next, not particularly liking the first two, but the third and especially the forth held her interest. Walking around the large two bedroom single wide, Carol nodded as she took in the built in china hutch in kitchen and the small island in the middle. To her, it almost felt like home. All it would need would be a few of her own touches to be able to feel like it even more. Going into the laundry room, Carol opened the back door, going out on to the porch there and looking over the property. There would be room for a garden if she wanted along with flower beds. What she liked the most was that she wasn't right on top of the neighbors and she would have a small one car garage to park her car under and be able to store her stuff in.

Going back inside, Carol walked back to the living room where Beth had stayed to give her some time to check out the place and think. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she smiled as she looked around the empty room, "I really like this one, Beth. How much did you say?"

Looking down at the paper in her hand, Beth read off the information, "Rents five hundred a month, five hundred deposit. Now, if you want to do a lease to own, we do require a fifteen hundred dollar deposit and the payments would go up to five fifty a month. Total for it would be fifteen thousand seven hundred for just the mobile alone. One hundred fifty of the monthly is of course to cover the lot rental, so if you do the lease to own, once it's paid off you'd still have to cover the lot rent."

Nodding, Carol looked around more and then turned back to Beth, "And if I was to take it, and just wanted to rent right now until my other house sells, would I have the option later to buy or would I have to start that right away?"

"No, if you want to wait, you can. We've had several other tenants that have waited until later down the road as well and we'll work with you on that." Giving her a bright smile, Beth raised her eyes, "So, do you need some time to think about it or should we head back and get started processing your application?"

Biting her lip, Carol walked around the room some, looking at it more, "And you said I'd be able to have a garden in the back if I wanted, right?"

"Yes, as long as it stays within guidelines."

Considering her options, Carol then turned back to Beth with a grin on her face, "I want it."

"Great!" Beth exclaimed and pulled her keys from her pocket. "Let's get back and get you approved then. If everything checks out, we'll try to have you in by tomorrow or Thursday."

Following Beth out, Carol looked around the yard again and then towards the neighbor's place to her left. Seeing a large garage in the backyard with a few motorcycles sitting outside it's doors, she asked as Beth locked up, "The neighbor's aren't rowdy are they?"

Closing the storm door, Beth looked in the direction Carol was looking and chuckled, "No. They work during the day and then come home and work on bikes to sell. My boyfriend and his brother live there, they won't bother you any. You might hear a bike every so often when they are testing it out, but other then that, that's it. They pretty much keep to themselves."

Glancing at Beth, Carol smirked, "So if I get this then I might be seeing you around, huh?"

"Yeah. I stay over on the weekends...and some during the week too. Just depends on we have going on." Heading down the steps of the large covered porch, Beth snickered, "By the way, I meant to ask, how did you like the Foxhole last night?"

Taking in a deep breath, Carol felt her cheeks redden, "Well, what I can remember of it was nice. Still trying to figure out how I got back to my room and hoping I didn't embarrass myself." Seeing Beth's inquisitive look, Carol shrugged, "I'm not a drinker and well...I had a few too many last night. Last I remember was sitting at the bar talking to this guy that helped me some time ago."

Reaching the car's, Beth looked down at the ground and then back at Carol, "Well, I really hope you like it here and all. It's good to see new faces around town."

"I think I'm gonna like it just fine." Opening her door, Carol smirked, "Okay, ready to go sign my life away. Lead the way?"

"Sounds good." Getting in her own car, Beth started it, pulling out her phone to call the office. Heading out, she saw Merle coming up the road and waved to him as he passed on his bike. With any luck, they would have a new neighbor by the end of the week, one that wouldn't bring trouble to the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

__

A Week Later

Carol pulled her car into the yard of her new place with Jacqui and her friend following behind her with the U-Haul and Jacqui's car. She'd spent the past few days packing up her things to move and getting the place cleaned and ready to put on the market. Jacqui had gotten one of her co-worker's, Tyreese, to help with the furniture and the three had been able to get what she was taking packed and loaded fairly quick. Most of the big furniture had been from her bedroom being Ed had all but ruined the living room furniture when he'd attacked her week's before.

Getting out, Carol smiled as Jacqui pulled in behind her and she laughed as her friend got out, "So, what do ya think?"

Looking around, Jacqui shook her head, beaming at Carol, "I like! And it's quiet out here too. Never thought I'd see you in a country type setting, sweetie."

Laughing, Carol headed towards the front porch, "You aren't the only one. But you know me, I prefer quiet these days." Unlocking the door and propping open the storm door, Carol turned back and headed towards the truck to start unloading, "At least I don't have neighbor's right up my ass though."

"True." Waiting as Tyreese opened the back up for them, Jacqui chuckled, "Just no more getting drunk either."

Groaning, Carol smirked, "You're not gonna let me live that one down are you?"

"Nope. Wish I would have been here to see that. You think maybe Daryl got you back to your room? I mean, you said you were drinking with him. Maybe he took you back." Taking a box Tyreese handed down to her, Jacqui smirked, "Maybe you got busy with the handsome redneck."

Rolling her eyes, Carol took the next box and both women headed towards the door, "I seriously doubt that. Hell, I was fully dressed when I woke up and if I'd had sex I think I would have known."

Shrugging, Jacqui headed up the steps, "True. Well, next time you see him ask if he knows how you got back. You said he lives here, right?"

Following her inside, Carol went over, placing the box on the far side of the living room, "Yeah...somewhere around here. I didn't ask where." Heading back out with her they passed Tyreese, "Just put it in the living room with the others please, Ty." Focusing back on Jacqui, Carol sighed, "I really didn't think I would see him again."

Getting a box, Jacqui waited on her, watching her friend, "Just be careful if you do see him again, Carol. I don't want to see you hurt again even though he doesn't seem to be like Ed. It's hard to tell with people nowadays."

Getting the box into her arms, Carol shook her head as they headed back inside, "I'm not looking for a relationship, Jacqui. I think Ed has ruined me on getting close to any man ever again. Besides, I seriously doubt I'd be his type. He's probably got some model looking girlfriend or wife anyways."

"Didn't see no ring on his finger," Jacqui smirked.

"Not all guys wear wedding bands."

Two hours passed and the truck was finally unloaded. Tyreese was working on getting the bed frame put together for her as Carol fixed all them sandwiches for lunch. Jacqui busied herself unpacking a box of pot's and pan's for Carol when the rumbling sound of motorcycles passed by the mobile.

Looking out the kitchen towards the neighbor's, Jacqui shook her head, "Look's like you got biker's for neighbors. Best keep your doors locked and that gun close."

Placing a sandwich on one of the paper plates, Carol chuckled, "One of them is Beth's boyfriend and the other is his brother from what she told me. She said they keep to themselves mostly. When I came by before heading back to Gainesville they were out in their garage and I barely even heard the music from over there when I was outside."

"Still, just be careful." Watching the two men, Jacqui narrowed her eyes and then smirked, raising her brow, "Hey, Carol, come here and look."

Going over and standing beside Jacqui, Carol looked out the window with her seeing them in the back yard. When the one with his back to them turned towards her place, Carol's eyes widened and her lips parted. There standing and talking to the other man was Daryl. Keeping her eyes on him, she breathed out softly, "It can't be."

Smirking, Jacqui crossed her arms over her chest, "Look's like your neighbor is also the man that saved your life...if that's your neighbor's brother."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol looked at Jacqui and then back out the window, "Maybe he just knows them or something." Moving from the window, Carol leaned against the counter, "I saw the man that Beth was with, or at least the back of him and it wasn't Daryl. There's no way..."

"Guess you'll find out soon enough. Even if he is, shouldn't be no big deal, especially if you aren't interested in men like you said." Jacqui went back to unpacking, and glanced at Carol, "Think of it this way, if he is then you at least got some eye candy to look at cause even you have to admit he's a fine lookin' man."

Coming into the kitchen, Tyreese heard Jacqui's comment and chuckled, "Oh well I thank you for the compliment, Jacqui. I do try my best."

Carol and Jacqui both laughed and Carol handed a plate to Tyreese, "Yes you are, Ty...and thank you for helping me out. There is no way we could have done all that alone."

"My pleasure, Carol. Glad to help." Taking a bite of the sandwich, he went over to sit at the small kitchen table, "Jacqui, if we're gonna get that truck back in time for her we best be getting a move on soon."

Taking the other offered plate from Carol, Jacqui sighed, "Yeah, I know." Looking at her friend, she raised a brow, "You gonna be okay to finish unpacking? I can always come back up this weekend and help."

Shaking her head, Carol popped a chip into her mouth, chewing before answering, "No. I can get them. It'll give me something to do until I start work. Besides I still need to figure out where I want some of it."

"Well, don't try to do it all in one day. You're still recovering some, remember that." Taking a bite of her sandwich, Jacqui chewed and then smirked as she swallowed, "Maybe your neighbor will lend you a hand too. Maybe even lift a heavy box..."

"You're horrible, you know that," Carol chuckled and went for another chip. "Besides, like I said, I'm not looking for a man."

"We'll see," Jacqui replied. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Carol being able to move on with her life. Even though she said she wasn't looking for a man, Jacqui knew her much better then that. She'd seen the way Carol had looked at him and heard the change in her voice when she'd talked about him. It was just a matter of time until Carol realized she had a thing for the handsome redneck.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Firing up the grill, Merle adjusted the gas flow and then took a swig of his beer. Having spent most of the day under a car replacing a transmission and fuel tank, he was ready to unwind and relax. The back door opened and Merle grinned as Beth came out carrying a plate of venison steaks for them. Taking them from her and stealing a kiss, he placed the meat to the side until the coals were properly heated. Cooking on the grill was a skill that he claimed to have mastered and perfected and therefore wouldn't let anyone else touch.

Pulling his little blond close to him, he looked down into her eyes, "You done called your ole man and let him know you won't be home tonight?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy 'bout it though. You know how he is," she said, pushing up on her toes and giving a kiss to his lips. Smiling pretty, she traced a finger down his chest to the belt of his jeans, "He also told me to tell you he gave Mack McCranny your number. He's lookin' for someone to work on his bike apparently."

"McCranny...McCranny...why's that name sound familiar?" Merle asked and glanced towards the road when he heard Daryl's truck approaching.

Moving from him and over to one of the metal chairs they had on the small deck, she sighed, "He owns the auction barn heading out of town on Livingston. Daddy had to go check out some hogs that's gonna be ran through this weekend and I guess they got to talkin'."

Checking the grill again and adjusting the heat, he glanced to the driveway as Daryl pulled in, "Have to see what he's got then. Might have to wait for a bit though. Got a few projects we're gonna be working on."

Seeing the bike in the back of Daryl's truck, Merle set his beer down and headed over to help him unload it, "This that piece of shit Dog picked up?"

Opening the tailgate, Daryl pulled out the ramp, setting it into place, "Yeah. Picked it up for four hundred, don't sound too bad, but the carb's gonna have to be rebuilt and he wants us to paint it too." Wiping his brow with his forearm, he looked over at Merle as his brother eyed the bike, "Wants the shield taken off, and it's gonna need some dents taken out the gas tank."

Getting in the back, Merle looked it over and then squatted down next to it, "Chrome's gonna have to be done too. What color's he thinkin' for this bucket of bolts?"

"Midnight blue." Lighting a smoke, he sighed, "Noticed too the electrical will probably need to be replaced. Too many exposed wires."

Standing back up, Merle nodded and movement from the neighbor's caught his eye. Looking over, he smirked, "Tell him a price?"

"Nope. Told 'em it'll depend on what shit we find wrong," Daryl replied as he climbed up to help get the bike out.

Seeing a woman pull out a lawnmower, Merle called back over his shoulder, "Hey, sugar...when we get the new neighbor?"

Coming over to the truck, Beth looked in the direction Merle was and smiled, "Oh, last week. Guess she got her stuff moved in finally. Nice lady...lives by herself. Said she's divorced but didn't seem too happy about it."

Glancing in the direction as he took the safety straps off the bike, Daryl jumped back down, "Help me get this thing off here."

Standing back and watching the brothers as they got the bike off the truck, Beth glanced back over towards Carol's place. Not wanting to seem like they were unneighborly, she began to follow the boys towards the garage, "You two should introduce yourselves to her. She seems nice and all."

"Ain't got time for neighbor's, darlin'," Merle replied as they got the machine into the garage. "Barely got time to spend with you lately."

Pursing her lips, Beth then turned her attention to Daryl, "Daryl..."

"Don't even. Ain't got time for no woman," he groused.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beth cocked a brow at him, "I ain't askin' ya to go on a date with her. Just be neighborly, ya know?"

"You go be neighborly. We got shit to do here." Wiping his hands off on his pants, Daryl nodded to Merle, "Grillin' tonight?"

"Yep, got us some venison steaks and Bethie made up some of her potato salad to go with, even brought some sweet corn from her daddy's," Merle said and then headed back out the garage. Going straight to the grill, he began putting the meat on and called out, "We'll start on that thing after dinner, bro."

Coming back to the porch, Beth watched as Merle put the meat on and noticed there was four big steaks. Getting an idea, she smirked, "Merle, I'm gonna invite her over for dinner with us. I'll be back in a few."

Crinkling his brow, Merle shook his head, "Darlin', leave that woman alone. I'm sure she's got better things to do then hang around with the like's of us."

"And just what is that supposed to mean," Beth asked, crossing her arms back over her chest and glaring at him.

Snickering as he walked by to go inside, Daryl smirked, "You'll never learn."

"Screw you, asshat." Closing the top of the grill, Merle walked over to Beth, placing his hands on her hips, "Darlin', she's probably way outta our class like most people round here are. If you want to make nice with her, that's fine. But I seriously doubt she'd want anything to do with me or Daryl. And it'd be just our luck she's one of those type's that keep's her nose in the air..."

"She ain't like that, Merle. Hell, she was drinkin' over at the Foxhole last week. Said she got so drunk she didn't even know how she got back to her room. Now does that sound like someone with there nose in the air to you?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Sighing heavily, Merle frowned some and then breathed out, "Fine, darlin', you go invite her over. I doubt she'll come, but go on and see. Just don't be disappointed when she says no."

Smiling, Beth gave him a quick kiss and bound off the porch, "Get an extra plate out, Merle...and some more beers."

Pushing the mower, Carol was enjoying her time out in the late afternoon sun. Having gotten more boxes unpacked earlier in the day, she'd decided on cut the grass even though it really didn't need it quite yet. Just the thought of the smell of fresh cut grass though had her outside doing what she could. She had plans to make this place her home and would do all she could to get it to her liking.

Seeing Beth coming towards the fence that separated the two properties, Carol shut off the mower and smiled as the younger girl waved to her. Giving her a smile back, Carol walked towards the fence, "Hey."

"How ya likin' the place?" Beth asked as she stopped at the fence and placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the afternoon sun.

Looking back at it, Carol couldn't help the grin that appeared, "I love it." Turning her sight's back to Beth, she chuckled, "Still unpacking though, but, I'm taking my time with it. How are you doing?"

"Good. I was wonderin'...if your not too busy or have any plans, would you like to come have dinner with us? Merle's cookin' venison steaks on the grill and we got plenty. Plus you'd be able to meet the guy's too," Beth added as she watched Carol.

Looking towards her neighbor's house and seeing a man out on the back porch near the grill, Carol shook her head and looked back to Beth, "I don't want to intrude, Beth..."

"You won't be intruding at all."

Biting her lip, Carol knew it would give her a chance to see if it was indeed where Daryl lived being her curiosity had been piqued since seeing him when she moved in. Looking back at Beth, she breathed out, "You sure? I don't want to..."

"I'm sure, Carol. Merle even said it was okay." Giving her a small smile, Beth chuckled, "Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, it's good to get to know your neighbor's. Plus, Merle's cookin' on the grill, so it'll be the best venison you'll ever eat."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol released it, looking back at the other mobile for a second then back to Beth, "Okay. But, I need to clean myself up some at least."

"Why? You look fine," Beth said casually.

Laughing some, Carol looked down at herself, "Beth, I'm covered in sweat and grass cuttings. Let me at clean up some."

"Okay. Just come on over when your ready, just don't be too long. Steaks will be done soon." Turning to head back, Beth stopped and looked back, "Hey, you like beer, potato salad and corn on the cob?"

Nodding, Carol raised her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah...just not the beer too much, but it'll be okay."

"Just checking." Starting back, Beth called out over her shoulder, "Don't be long."

Chuckling, Carol turned back to head inside, the yard work almost all but forgotten. She was going to enjoy her afternoon one way or another. Once more though, her mind went to Daryl and she couldn't help the blush that came over her cheeks. Maybe she'd be able to learn more about the elusive redneck at least even if he didn't live next door.

* * *

_**Hey, anyone going to Stalker Con in November in Atlanta? Just found out both Norman and Melissa are gonna be there! I'm so excited now...going to try to go myself being I live only 4 1/2 hrs from Atlanta! Let me know if you'll be there!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, this is a LONG chapter, but...I think at this point this story needs it. Hope you like!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_****Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! IF you are trolling and don't like CARYL or METH pairing...then don't read this story. And if you trolls do, then know I have very tough skin and WILL NOT be scared off easily with your high school bullshit drama that you've been sending to other CARYL writers on this site.****_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

"The fuck she'd go do that for?" Daryl asked as they watched Beth heading back over from the neighbor's place. Standing just inside the garage in the shade, barefoot and in a old pair of faded jeans and a white wife beater, he took a swig of his beer and flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette, "Best not be some stuck up bitch she's got comin' over. Ain't in the mood to put with that shit."

Snickering, Merle sighed, and took another drink before looking back at his brother, "Hell, baby brother, might be some pretty young thing so you can finally get your dick wet with."

"Screw you," Daryl sneered and shifted his weight. Having come back outside fresh from his shower, Daryl had seen Beth at the fence talking to someone. Sighing, he glanced back at the bike he'd brought home, "Thought we was gonna work on that thing, not entertain company."

"Can still work on it. Don't go worrin' about that. I'm sure Beth will be chattin' away with her anyways," Merle said as Beth approached them with a satisfied smile. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "Maybe not."

Coming to stand in front of the two of them, Beth raised her brow and smirked, "Well, she said yes and will be over here shortly."

"Great," Daryl scowled heading back for the house.

Frowning, Beth shook her head and looked back at Merle, "She's a nice lady, Merle. Besides, she don't know anyone here."

Taking a drink of his beer, he swallowed and nodded for her to follow him back towards the grill, "Well, at least you'll have someone to conversate with when me and Daryl are workin I guess."

Checking on the steaks, Merle flipped them and then closed the grill back, "I was thinkin', maybe this weekend you and me could take a little ride up inta the mountains, maybe spend the weekend up at pap's huntin' cabin and go fishin' at the lake up there. You got the weekend off, right?"

Nodding, Beth went over, wrapping her arm's around his waist, "Yeah." Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending some alone time with him, "Would be nice to get away with you. When were ya thinkin' about leavin'?"

Pursing his lips, he shrugged and lifted his hand up, his fingers tracing down her jaw, "We could leave once I get off work. Pick ya up...and head on out."

Gazing at him, she whispered, "I'd like that." Closing her eyes as his lips came down and met hers in a soft kiss, she sighed contently when they parted, "I'll wait for ya at the office then."

Shaking his head, he breathed out, unable to take his eyes off her, "How'd I get lucky enough to get ya, girl?"

"You didn't hide from me, Merle. You let me see the real you...the man that I knew you were under all that gruff exterior." Giving him another kiss, she then lowered her head to his chest, resting it there with her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her, "I love you."

"Love ya too, darlin'," he whispered to her softly.

Opening the back sliding door, Daryl poked his head out to them, "We eatin' inside or out?"

"Out," Beth answered before Merle could even answer. Pulling away from him some, she stayed in his arms, "I'll be in to get the plates and all, Daryl, if you can pull the table over and get the chairs."

Nodding, Daryl disappeared back inside, closing the sliding screen behind him. Going over to the sink, he put out his smoke under the stream of water and then tossed it into the trash. Heading back towards his room to get his boots, he grumbled to himself, "Don't know why she needs to invite the damn neighborhood over all the time."

* * *

Finishing up her shower and getting dressed, Carol checked herself in the mirror and then slipped on a pair of sandals. She'd chosen to wear a pair of jean shorts and a sleeveless black button up shirt being it was still hot outside and her bruises we're now all gone. Granted she still sometimes needed to wear her wrist brace, but it was just when she would overuse the hand. Making sure to grab her house key, she shoved it in her pocket and then headed out.

Walking out her yard and down the road to there driveway, Carol smiled as Beth came into view and headed towards her. For some reason her stomach felt as if it had butterflies in it and she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. She'd always seemed to make friends easily before Ed had came into her life, but once he was there she rarely was allowed out alone and wasn't able to meet anyone Ed didn't already know. It was a time when she thought she'd never be out from under his control.

Coming up the dirt driveway, Carol stilled as Beth stopped in front of her, "I'm not too late am I?"

"No, just in time. Merle's just pullin' the steaks off the grill." Leading her towards the back, Beth slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts, "I will forewarn ya though, the guys kinda have foul mouths. Hope that doesn't offend you."

Shaking her head, Carol shrugged, "I've probably heard it all from my ex, sweetie. Nothing to worry about. You sure they aren't gonna mind though?"

Looking up at her, Beth shook her head, "No, they're cool about it." Coming to the back deck, they took the two small steps up and Beth went over to Merle as he picked up the plate of steaks and turned in there direction and she took the plate from his hands, "Merle...this is Carol. Carol, this is Merle, my boyfriend."

Carol gave a nod to the man along with a warm smile, "Nice to meet you, Merle."

"Likewise." Getting his beer from the side of the grill, he looked back at the woman, something about her was familiar to him. Narrowing his eyes, he took a drink and then asked, "I know ya from somewhere?"

Beth came back over to stand beside him and Carol shook her head. Hoping he didn't know Ed, Carol crossed her arms over her chest, the nervous feeling coming back, "No, not that I know of, not unless you knew my ex husband."

Slipping his arm around Beth's shoulders, he nodded to her, "Who's the ex? Know a lot of people."

"Ed Peletier."

Tossing the name around in his head, Merle shook his head, "Nope, never heard of 'em."

Walking out the back door with a fresh beer, Daryl closed the screen back and turned, his eyes landing on the woman standing with his brother and Beth. Starring at her a moment until she turned her head and looked at him, Daryl felt his mouth go dry as he said her name, "Carol?"

Her heart began to race and Carol stood there as she starred at him. She'd had her suspicions that she was now living next door to the man she'd been dreaming about, now they were confirmed. Taking in his rugged form, she tried to rein herself in. Swallowing, a small smile formed and she breathed out, "Daryl."

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Merle looked back and forth between the two of them, "You two know each other?"

Taking a step forward, Daryl nodded, "Yeah...you do to...kinda. Remember that car we found with the woman in it?"

Beth's eyes widened and she looked at Carol, "That was you?"

"I'll be damned. Wasn't sure you'd make it that day," Merle said and then glanced down at Beth before looking back at Carol, "My brother said he'd gone to see ya and that you were doin' okay. They catch the bastard?"

Shaking her head, Carol glanced over at Daryl for a second and then back to Merle, "No, not yet. They're still trying to find him. That's one of the reason's I moved out of Gainesville."

With the food already on the table, Beth bit her lip and then moved Merle's arm from around her and took his hand, "Come on. Let's all eat before the food get's cold and we can talk. Carol, I made some tea if you'd prefer that over beer."

Walking with them over to the plastic patio table, Carol turned to her as the guys sat down, "No, beer's fine, sweetie. Thank you." Taking a seat in the chair Merle motioned to across from him, Carol glanced at Daryl who sat to her right.

Smirking some, Merle stabbed a steak with a fork holding it out towards Carol, "Here, darlin', get ya one of these venison steaks. Be the best ya ever had."

Setting a beer down next to Carol, Beth smirked and took her seat with her own beer in hand, "Merle thinks he's king shit on the grill and everything he cook's on it is the best ever."

Chuckling some, Carol held her plate out as he put a thick steak onto it and then set it back down in front of her, "Well, I'm not sure I have anything to compare it too. Never had it in anything but stew's before."

Placing another one onto Beth's plate for her, Merle scowled, "Stew's are good, but they ain't got shit on this. This'll have ya wantin' it instead of beef."

Filling her plate, Beth waited until Carol had gotten hers and then asked, "So, what happened, if you don't mind me askin', Carol. The paper really didn't say anything or give details."

"Rude ta be askin' that shit, girl," Daryl said as he cut off a piece of steak and then shoved it in his mouth.

Chewing a small mouthful of potato salad, Carol shook her head and then wiped her mouth with a napkin, "No, it's okay. Almost nine years ago, Ed came home late one night from the bar, drunk as usual. I'd heard him pull in and had his dinner warming in the microwave and on the table by the time he stumbled in. I'm not sure really what set him off that night. He took one look at the food and the next thing I knew he hit me...broke my jaw when he did. When I went to get up off the floor, I don't know, I guess he thought I was trying to run. Started kicking me back down." Taking in a deep breath, she then took a sip of her beer and continued, "I passed out, not sure how long, when I woke up I couldn't hardly move. Anyway...the neighbors heard him yelling and all and called the police. He was arrested and charged and was given ten years."

Eating as she listened, Beth kept her eyes down on her food, unsure how Carol could have survived so much. Looking over at her, she asked softly, "Is that when you divorced him?"

"Not right away, I was in the hospital for a long while. It took a few of my friends to convince me to leave him, but I did." A small smile formed as she remembered the day the divorce was finalized and the freedom she finally felt, "It felt good when the divorce went through."

Swallowing a mouthful, Merle nodded to her, "How'd he get to ya this last time if'n he was locked up?"

Taking in a deep breath and cutting a piece of venison, she frowned, "Parole. Supposedly he convinced the hearing board that he was a changed man. Nothing had changed though. Just gave him time to plan out what he was going to do." Taking a bit of the meat, she chewed and smirked, "This is pretty good, Merle."

Grinning, he nodded, his forearm's resting on the table as he ate, "Told ya, sweet cheeks. I'm a grillin' master."

"In your dreams," Daryl groused around a mouthful of food.

"Shut it, asswipe," Merle threw back at his brother and pushed a forkful of potato salad in his mouth.

Chuckling some, Carol turned her attention to Beth, "I was wondering, are there any good farmers market's around here? Until I get my garden going I'd like to get some fresh produce and what they had at the store wasn't all that appealing to me."

Washing her food down with her beer, Beth wiped her mouth, "Yeah, we got one in town on Saturday's over at Berea Baptist Church on Grendel Street. It's two blocks south of the courthouse. My daddy has a stand there that his foreman runs for him. It starts at eight, so you might want ta get there when they open. Sweet corn's in right now, just tell Otis you're a friend of mine and he'll give ya a good price on what ya want. It'll say Greene Farm on the little sign he puts up."

"I'll look for it," Carol smiled.

The rest of dinner had went over well, Beth and Carol holding most of the conversation while Merle occasionally piped in with a few comments or questions. Daryl for the most part had remained silent, listening to the conversations. He'd excused himself from the table once he was done, taking his plate inside and returning shortly after and standing near the steps as he smoked. His eyes occasionally fell on Carol as her and Beth talked and laughed. Occasionally his thought's went back to the day he'd found her, remembering how broken she'd looked in the crumpled vehicle.

Her laughter brought him back out of his thoughts and he looked down, flicking the ash off his cigarette before taking another hit off it. Blowing out the smoke from his nose, he then turned, going down the steps and heading off towards the garage.

Helping Beth clear the table and take stuff inside, Carol noticed Merle leave and head in the direction Daryl had. Biting her lip, she followed Beth over to the sink, placing her plate down, "Can I ask you a question, Beth?"

Placing a cover on the potato salad, Beth stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Carol, "Sure."

"I was just...well..." Feeling her cheeks flush some, Carol then shook her head and waved her off, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Raising her brow, Beth smirked and turned back, taking the potato salad over to the refrigerator, "Ask me, Carol. You don't have to worry, it'll stay between us if you want."

Looking down at the floor, Carol leaned back against the counter, "Well, I...I was wondering...does uh...does Daryl have a girlfriend?"

Closing the door back, Beth's eyes widened and she stood there for a moment. Going back to the door, she made sure the guy's were still in the garage and came back over to Carol, "You like him, don't ya?"

Shaking her head, Carol looked up at her, wishing she'd never asked now, "No...I...I was just wondering, that's all."

"Carol, it's okay. I'm not gonna say anything if you do. But to answer your question, no, he doesn't. He hasn't dated at all since I've known him and that's been a few years." Tilting her head slightly, she caught Carol's eyes, "I'm not sure he's ever been in a relationship really...least that's what Merle's said."

Going back to the refrigerator and getting them both out another beer, Beth opened one, handing it to Carol before opening her own, "Daryl's a sweet guy once ya get to know him. Granted, he has his moments, but...he's loyal, especially to his brother. Family means a lot to them both, I've been lucky that they've excepted me into there's. They watch out for those they care for...and I've heard Daryl talk about you a few times, just didn't know it was you."

Taking a drink, Carol then crinkled her brow, "What did he say?"

Shrugging some, Beth motioned for Carol to follow her and they stood at the door looking out towards the garage where they were working on the bike, "Just that he'd went and saw ya at the hospital and that you wasn't awake yet. Then I guess he'd gone back again, heard him tellin' Merle one night that you seemed to be doin' better, that you'd woke up and should be fine."

Looking up at Carol, Beth gave her a small smile, "I know that night, when they found you, Merle said Daryl wouldn't leave your side 'til they got you in the ambulance. Said it was like he was guarding you so nothin' else bad would happen."

Starring out at Daryl as he moved around in the garage getting tools, Carol took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly before whispering, "I didn't know that."

"Just so you know, Daryl doesn't talk too much to anyone but Merle. I don't know why exactly, but, I also don't ask. Just don't be surprised if he's quiet around ya...like tonight."

Taking in the information, Carol looked down at her, a small smile forming on her lips, "I'll remember that."

Opening the screen, Beth followed Carol out and the two women headed back over to the table, "They'll probably be in there for awhile workin'. We can sit out here and talk if ya want."

"I'd like that," Carol replied as she sat back down in her chair and the two of them started to get to know each other better.

* * *

Several hours had passed, the sun had gone down and the night time sky was filled with stars. Carol couldn't remember a time when she'd had been able to just talk to someone and get to know. Beth had made a good impression to Carol. The younger girl telling her about the town, her family and how she'd met Merle. Both woman had even swapped numbers and made plans for the following weekend to go to the farmer's market together. The guys had for the most part stayed busy in the garage while they'd talked and it wasn't until Daryl emerged with a cigarette in his mouth that they headed back towards the house for the night.

Checking her watch and seeing the time, Carol finished off her beer she'd been nursing for awhile and sighed, "Well, I best be heading back home. It's getting late and I'm sure all of you have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need to get a shower and start getting ready for bed. I gotta open the office tomorrow," Beth said as they stood and collected the empty bottles. Throwing them in the trash, she smiled as Merle came up on the porch and she went over to him. Looking back at Carol, she pointed to her, "Call me in the morning and I'll check on that stuff for ya."

"I will." Giving her and Merle a warm smile, Carol slipped her hands into her pockets, "Thanks for dinner tonight. It was wonderful."

"Glad ya liked it," Merle said with a grin. Giving her a serious look then, he nodded to her, "If'n ya ever need anythin' or havin' any trouble over there, ya let us know."

Knowing he meant trouble if Ed was to show up, Carol nodded, "I will and thank you."

"Come on, sweetness, I'm beat," Merle said as he led Beth towards the door.

"Night," Beth said to Carol over her shoulder.

"Night." Walking off the porch, Carol saw Daryl standing now at the edge of the mobile in the dark. A shy smile formed as she stopped a few feet away from him, "It was good seeing you again."

Flicking the butt of his cigarette out into the driveway, Daryl nodded, his eyes staying down some, "You too."

Walking past him, she began to head back and smiled to herself as she heard him walking a few steps behind her. Looking back, she smirked, "You don't have to follow me."

Shrugging, he glanced up at her, "Too dark out here for ya to be walkin' alone."

Looking back forward, she slowed her steps until he was right beside her. Looking up at the sky, she then glanced over at him, "I wanted to ask...that night at the bar, how did I get to my room?"

Smirking some as he remembered how drunk she was that night, he sighed, "Had to help ya walk there. You don't remember?"

"No," she chuckled. "I was pretty out of it. I uh...I didn't say or do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Just stripped down in the street and tried to run around naked," he replied. She stopped suddenly, a look of horror on her face and a smile formed on his lips, "I'm jokin'. You were just...chatty."

A sigh of relief left her and Carol began walking again, "Thank God. I don't think I'll ever drink like that again. I had the worst hangover the next day."

They continued to walk, silence settling between them until they reached her porch. Daryl watched her walk up and then turn back to him, "Remember what Merle said, you get any trouble here, let us know, especially if you ex shows up. Get your ass over there and we'll handle him."

"You do this for all your neighbor's?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Nah, never paid much attention to them."

"Then why me?" she asked softly.

Shrugging, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it, "Been hurt enough already. What he did ta ya, no man should do to a woman."

Watching him for a moment, Carol then looked down, "I'll let y'all know if there's trouble."

Satisfied with her answer, Daryl gave her a single nod and without another word, he turned to head back. Hearing her opening her door behind him, he sighed and shook his head. The woman he'd been dreaming about now lived next door to him. He didn't know why he was pulled to her like he was, but he wanted to get to know her more and that was something new to him. He'd never wanted to get close to anyone before, hell, he wasn't even all that close to Beth. Carol was different though. Special in a weird way to him.

Getting back to their place, Daryl lowered the tailgate on his truck and sat down. Looking up at the stars above him, he then laid back, enjoying the cooler night air and thinking about Carol. Dumping the ashes, he sighed, and mumbled to himself, "Turnin' into a fuckin' pussy like Merle."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hope everyone is having a good weekend! I know I am here. Already got the next chapter going for y'all. Hope you like this one...has a slight bit of mystery to it. Also, for those of you CARYL fans out there that don't know, SOA loving mom has a CARYL writing contest going so go vote for your fav's at 4theloveofCARYL on tumblr. **_

_**Also, for those who haven't yet, you need to check out the following stories...they are AWESOME reads! 'Pink Palace' & 'Stay' by SOA loving mom, 'Dust to Dust' by Hiatus80, 'Last One Standing' by definitelywalkerbait, 'Phantom Hearts' & 'Sweet Junction' by ramblin rose. These are a few of my fav's and I'm sure you'll like them as well! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write! **_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Pulling out the lawnmower to finish cutting the grass she'd began three days before, Carol pushed it to the front yard. It had been raining since the morning after the barbeque and had finally let up. She'd been happy when she woke up to the sunshine shinning through her bedroom window that morning and had waited until the morning dew had dried out. Looking over to Daryl and Merle's, she saw his truck sitting in the drive and a small smile played at her lips. She hadn't talked to Daryl since that night when he had walked her home and she often caught herself wondering when she'd see him again soon.

Hearing another lawnmower start up, she looked back over, seeing him out in their yard pushing the machine around. Her smile grew and she sighed contently at just being able to see him from a distance. Focusing back on her work, she pulled the string to start the mower several times but couldn't get it to start. Checking to make sure there was plenty of gas, she tried a few more times but it didn't seem to want to start. Pursing her lips, she knelt down, wiggling a few wires and stood, trying once more. When it wouldn't start, she sighed and looked back over to Daryl.

"Wonder if he'll help," she said out loud and decided to go ask. Heading over to the Dixon's, she smiled as he caught sight of her and she waved to him. Walking over towards him, she waited until he shut off the mower and smirked, "I think we had the same idea this morning."

Eyeing her for a few seconds, Daryl placed his hands on his hips, "Haven't cut it in over a week. Don't need snakes comin' up in the yard."

"That's understandable...and why I came over. I was trying to get mine cut, but my mower won't start for some reason. I was wonderin' if you or Merle could take a look at it when you got a few minutes?"

"Merle's gone with Beth for the weekend. Let me get my tool's and I'll take a look," he said as he pulled a red rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands off with as he headed back towards the garage. When he returned with a small tool box in hand, they walked back over to her yard in silence and he tried to start the mower. When it didn't fire, he knelt down next to it as Carol stood watching.

Unconsciously biting her bottom lip, Carol watched as Daryl tinkered with the engine of the mower. Her eyes then gravitated to his well defined arms that were already covered with a thin sheen of sweat in the Georgia heat. Realizing that every time she'd seen him he'd been wearing what looked like a hand cut sleeveless shirt, she couldn't believe she hadn't really noticed his arms til now.

When he stood and tried to start it once more, she frowned when it wouldn't, "Please don't tell me I need to get a new mower."

"Nah, just needs some work ta it. Kinda old." Wiping his hands on his rag, he placed it back into his back pocket and pointed to it, "I can take it over to the house and work on it there for ya. Probably just needs a good cleaning inside, probably all gunked up in there."

Releasing a breath, Carol then looked up at him, "Just let me know how much I owe you..."

"Pfft, ain't doin' it ta charge ya." Collecting his toolbox, Daryl began to push her mower towards the road to head back, "Give me a few hours."

Taking a hesitant step forward, Carol then stopped, her nerves kicking in, "Uh...at least let me fix you lunch...for your trouble."

Without even looking back, Daryl groused, "Ain't no trouble. I'll bring it by later."

Shaking her head as he left, Carol couldn't help but watch him. _Wonder what it'd be like wrapped in those arms of his_, she thought and then blinked, unsure of where her train of thought came from. Pursing her lips and with nothing left to do in the yard until her mower was back, Carol headed back inside to see what she had so she could at least repay him with some lunch.

Searching through the refrigerator and coming up empty, she sighed heavily, she'd have to go shopping. Quickly making out a list of things she needed or was low on, she then left out, heading into town. Stopping for gas on the way, Carol then pulled into the local grocery store her list in hand. She didn't want to waste any time so she could get back before Daryl brought her mower back to her.

Having seen her at the gas station, he slowly pulled into a parking space, watching her as she got out her car and headed inside. It'd been weeks since he'd last seen her when he paid her a visit at the hospital, even though she didn't even know he'd been there. Lifting the can of Pepsi to his lips, he took a long drink of it before setting it back into the cup holder, his eyes staying on the door.

Almost thirty five minutes passed before she reemerged from the store with a buggy full of bags. Having parked two rows over from her, he had a perfect view of her car from where he sat. Lighting a cigarette, he waited until she was in her car before starting his and casually followed her out the parking lot and down the road. He'd been lucky in finding her, now he would find out exactly where she had been hiding herself.

Pulling into her drive, Carol shut off the car and got out, glancing at the maroon sedan with tinted windows as it passed by her place rather slow. Not giving it much thought, she began pulling out the bags to carry up onto the porch to take inside and then closed and locked up her car. Her line of sight went over to the Dixon's, not seeing Daryl around, but noticing he'd finished cutting the grass over in their yard. A small smile played on her lips and she carried the bags of groceries inside, determined to make them both lunch.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since Carol had gotten back home when she heard the sound of a lawnmower in her front yard. Wiping her hands off, she went to the front door and found Daryl outside already mowing her grass with her now fixed mower. Going out, she she stood on the porch and got his attention as he pushed the machine by, "Daryl...I can do that."

"I got it. Just makin' sure it'll stay runnin' for ya," he said and then got back to work.

Pursing her lips and shaking her head, Carol sighed and headed back inside to finish. As soon as she heard the mower stop she poured some tea into two cups and placed them on a tray with the plates she'd made up for them. Heading back outside, she waited until he came back around, "I uh...I fixed us some lunch."

Wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his arm, Daryl eyed her for a moment and then gave her a single nod. Seeing the tray in her hands, he walked up onto the porch and took the plate and drink she offered him. "Thank ya."

"It's the least I could do for you being you fixed my mower and cut the grass. Thank you," she replied softly.

He took a seat on the steps, staying to the left side and giving her room to sit too. Taking a long drink of the iced tea to quench his thirst, he then set it onto the step between his feet and picked up his sandwich. Taking a bite, he chewed before speaking again, "You're filters were gunked up. Also put ya in a new spark plug, the old one was about shot."

"You sure I don't owe you anything..."

"You owe me nothin'," his tone gruff and realizing he hadn't meant it to be. Glancing at her as she picked at her sandwich, he breathed out, "The lunch is fine."

Looking out over her yard, Carol took in a deep breath, the smell of the cut grass lingering in the air. Glancing at him, she then looked back at her sandwich and picked off another piece, "So you don't work weekends?"

Chewing, Daryl shook his head and reached for his tea, "Nah. Fine by me though, gives me time to go huntin' or do shit in the garage."

Licking her lips, Carol tilted her head to him, "Beth said you and Merle fix up bike's."

Nodding, he looked up as a maroon car passed by slowly, not having seen it before on their road. Narrowing his eyes as he watched it, he then went back to eating, "Yeah, usually rebuild them from the ground up. Put's us ahead on bill's and shit."

Seeing him finish off his sandwich, Carol smiled, "Would you like another? Got plenty inside."

"Nah, I'm good. Not usta eatin' a lot durin' the day," he said as he took another drink of his tea.

Chewing, Carol then leaned onto the railing of the steps, turning towards him some more. Gazing at his profile for a moment, she then looked back down at her plate, "I got a call when I got back from the store. Seems Ed was spotted sneaking around my house their in Gainesville last night. One of the neighbor's called it in, but he was gone by the time the police got there."

Narrowing his eyes at her as he listened, he then asked, "He know you live here now?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No, thank God. And I didn't tell anyone but my attorney and Jacqui where I was moving."

Taking another drink, he sat the cup back down, "Best be lettin' the the cops here know what's goin' on too incase he does find out. Got a picture of what he look's like?"

Frowning some, she sat her plate aside and then adverted her eyes to the yard, "Unfortunately. Thought I'd burned them all years ago but I found a few in one of the boxes I unpacked. I'd forgotten I'd even had them."

"Go gett'em," he said softly.

Taking his plate from him and gathering hers along with the tray, Carol headed inside. A few minutes later she returned with a pitcher of tea and two photo's. Sitting back down on the steps, she handed him the photo's and refilled their cups. "Those were taken just before he was locked up. I didn't even know they'd been taken until his cousin sent them to us."

Staring at the first photo, his eyes instantly went to her, seeing the sadness in her eyes and how she all but coward in her ex's presence. It looked as if they were at a cookout, Ed had his fat hand wrapped around Carol's bicep, his grip evident. Her hair was also longer, not holding the silver tint it had now, instead it was a chestnut color. His eyes then went to the bastard she's been married to. Daryl instantly could tell he was the typical bully. He could dish it out but more then likely couldn't take it back. He'd seen his type plenty of times in bars before. All talk and no game when it came to a real fight.

Handing her back the photo's, he looked her in the eyes, "Why'd ya stay with him? Why not leave?"

"Tried to once. He'd left for work, so I packed a bag, was ready to just walk away with what I could carry. But he came back home. I'd just came out our bedroom with the suitcase when he saw me." Keeping her eyes down, she took in a deep breath, whispering, "He beat me so bad I lost the baby I was carrying."

Clenching his jaw, Daryl tried to control his anger. He wanted to find the bastard and beat the living shit out of him for what he'd done to her. Starring across the field across the street, he asked, "How far along were ya?"

Wiping at a lone tear that rolled down her cheek, Carol shook her head, "Not far, a few weeks. I took a home test a few days before. Ed didn't even know...and I never told him either."

Hearing the sadness and seeing the pain in her eyes, he nodded to her, "Ain't gonna let him touch ya again, okay? You'll be safe here with me and Merle around. You see him or anything, you just let us know, 'kay?"

Nodding, Carol finally lifted her eyes to him, "Thank you, Daryl."

Taking another drink of his tea, he looked back out at the field, "Ya busy later this evening?"

Crinkling her brow, Carol shook her head slowly, "No...why?"

"Fire department is doin' a fish fry. Do it once a month usually. Got some good catfish and sometimes flounder when the guys can get it," he said, but still not looking at her.

A small smile formed and Carol smirked, "Daryl, are you asking me to go with you?"

Shrugging, his cheeks reddened and Daryl pulled his smokes from his pocket and lit one, "If'n ya want. Ain't gotta go though."

"I'd like to go. What time?" she asked casually and took a drink from her cup.

"Six. Nothin' fancy though. Most people get a plate and go on back home. Some stay, eat out in the grass and shit." Taking a drag, he looked back at her, smoke drifting from his mouth as he talked, "That okay with ya?"

Resting her arms on her knees, Carol nodded and smiled, "Sounds good to me." When he stood up, she sat up straight again already knowing he was gonna leave again.

"Best wear some jeans tonight," he said, shifting his weight and feeling a bit anxious.

"Jeans...okay. I'll see you at six I guess then," she smiled as she stood up.

Giving her a single nod, Daryl turned, heading back towards his place and releasing a deep breath. Never in his life had he deliberately asked a woman out, but never had one caught his attention like she had. They had similar stories, both coming from abusive backgrounds from people who was supposed to love them, both broken in their own ways. He saw that in her now, the survivor she was, the strong woman she was now becoming. He felt comfortable in some ways with her like he'd never been with anyone else and she seemed comfortable with him.

Reaching the mailbox, Daryl opened it, pulling out the mail and dropping his cigarette to the ground. Stepping on it, he headed towards the house as he looked back at her place and watched her go inside. His lips curled up some in a half smile and he shook his head. Damn, he had it bad for her.

* * *

_**So...what y'all think? Who's the mystery man in the maroon car that was following Carol? Hmmm, could be anyone, lol. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, always welcomed and greatly appreciated!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope everyone is having a good weekend! Y'all need to thank Norman for me finishing this tonight, LOL. I was in a funk with this chapter for the past two days and after that tweet spree he did this afternoon, well, that lit a fire under my ass, LOL. Loved some of the pics he was posting! Gotta check them out if you haven't yet!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Revving the motorcycle as he pulled into her drive, Daryl parked the bike but didn't have to even get off the machine. Standing on the porch was Carol, dressed in a pair of jeans with a coral colored tank top. Taking her in, Daryl's eyes followed her as she came down the steps towards him and he felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Gold studs decorated her ear lobe's and a small gold cross on a delicate chain adorned her slender neck. He couldn't help but swallow the lump down that had formed in his throat. To him she was beautiful.

Holding a helmet he'd brought for her to wear, he tore his eyes away from her for a few seconds as he gathered it up and then handed it over to her, "Best wear this. Wasn't sure if'n you've ever ridden."

Giving him a warm smile, Carol took the helmet looking down at it and then back up, "I've rode once...but I was in high school then. What about your helmet?"

"Only got the one. Best get it on so we can get goin'," he said, checking his back pocket to make sure he'd grabbed his wallet. Once she had the helmet on and secured, he waited as she got on behind him. Frowning when her hands rested on his shoulders, he looked back at her, "Best hang on around my waist unless you want to eat gravel for dinner tonight."

Nodding her head, Carol moved her hands, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Her body tensed at the feeling of having him so close, and she began to wonder if she should have just suggested them take her car instead. He pulled out her drive, gunning it down the road and Carol felt his hand pat her's reassuringly and she began to start to relax some. By the time they'd gotten onto the main road leading into town, she'd loosened her grip on him and was starting to feel more comfortable.

It didn't take them long to get to Landry Park where the fire department had set up for the fish fry under one of the covered pavilions. Kids ran around playing, adults stood around in small groups talking while some sat on blankets out in the grass eating from styrofoam food containers. The park wasn't crowded with people, but there was enough to make Daryl slightly uncomfortable. Pulling up under a large oak tree, he shut off the engine and waited as Carol got off. Standing as he straddled the bike, he slipped his key into his pocket and then swung his leg over, his eyes scanning the small crowd of people. Glancing to his right, he saw Carol pull the helmet off and he took it from her, setting it onto the bike and then motioning for her to follow him.

Walking towards the pavilion, he glanced down at her and then out to where a few kids were running around with toy guns and making shooting sounds, "Ride wasn't too much for ya, was it?"

"No, it was fine once I got usta it." Looking around the park, Carol smiled and then chuckled, "I think I was fifteen that first and last time I rode one to be honest. A friend of mine at school rode one and gave me a ride one day when I missed the bus. My mom nearly had a heart attack when we pulled into the drive. Grounded me for a week for riding it with him."

Smirking some, he sighed, "Merle gave me my first ride when I was thirteen I think. Been hooked ever since. Taught me everythin' I know 'bout them."

Looking up at him, she asked, "If you like it so much, why don't you do it for a living then?"

Shrugging some, he shook his head as he moved them towards the food line, "Ain't got the money to open up our own shop. One day though we will, just gonna take some time."

"Understandable." Getting into line with him, she looked down the line at the food they'd made, "So they do this every month?"

Pulling his wallet out, he pulled out a bill and placed the leather back into his pocket, "Yeah, 'cept when the weather's bad of course. Bunch of them fish and then they also have a supplier. It's good though for the most part."

Smiling at the man on the other side of the table, she watched as he put a large filet onto her tray and passed it to the next man. Telling him what side's she wanted, she waited and took the box when he closed it up and handed it to her. Waiting on Daryl, they moved to the end of the table and he handed the money to the firefighter standing there and got a bag. Placing his in, he motioned to Carol to give him her's, "Gonna take this to go."

Frowning, Carol followed him away from the table, "We're not eating it here?"

"Nope." Heading back towards the bike, he looked back at her, seeing a look of disappointment and sighed, "Gonna go somewhere else...less crowded."

"Oh." Reaching the bike, she took the helmet as he handed it to her and slipped it back on. Once he was on, she got on behind him and then took the bag from his hands. Holding it with one hand and resting it on her leg the best she could, she wrapped the other around him as he started up the bike and headed out slower then he had when they'd left her place.

They rode for almost twenty minutes before Daryl pulled onto a dirt road off the main one leading out of town. Following it back almost a mile, the woods opened up to a valley with a lake sitting in the middle with a few trees along the shoreline. Coming to a stop near the wooden dock, he shut off the engine and looked back over his shoulder to her, "This place okay?"

Nodding, Carol gave him the bag with the food and got off the bike, pulling the helmet off as she stepped back. Looking around at the area, she smiled, shaking her head, "This is really nice out here."

Getting off the bike, Daryl opened the saddlebags and then pulled out another bag and motioned towards the dock. Walking along side her, he smirked, "Figured there wouldn't be anyone out here now. Can eat in peace and not worry about gettin' trampled by kids."

"You don't like kids?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Didn't say that. Just prefer not to have 'em thrown a ball or some shit into my food," he said as they walked onto the dock. Going to the end, he sat down, setting the two bags onto the wooden planks. When she sat across of him, he pulled out the containers, handing her her's and then got his. Reaching into the other bag, he pulled out two bottles of coke and handed her one of them, "Hopefully no one else will have the same idea."

Opening her food, Carol pulled out the plastic wear they'd put in along with a napkin and eyed the food, "Wow, they give ya a lot. Not sure I'll be able to eat all this."

Shrugging, Daryl opened his and glanced at her, "Take home what ya can't eat. Have it for dinner tomorrow or somethin'." Opening his soda, he took a drink before picking up his food and getting comfortable. Breaking off a piece of fish with his fingers, he popped it in his mouth and looked out at the water. A comfortable silence fell between them for several long minutes before he asked, "You find a job yet?"

Wiping her mouth, Carol nodded and reached for her drink, opening it, "Yeah, I did. I got a receptionist job. I'll be starting training Monday. It'll be good being able to work again."

Chewing, he crinkled his brow, looking over at her, "Whatcha mean?"

"Ed didn't let me work. Granted, I had a job when we first got married, but...not long afterwards he made me quit to stay home and take care of the house." Taking a drink, she then set it back down and picked at her fish, "I had to give up a lot being married to him."

Shaking his head, Daryl groused, "Ain't right. What else he make ya give up?"

Chewing a small piece, Carol sighed and looked over at Daryl, "My friends. Jacqui though, she wouldn't let him come between us. I wish I would have listened to her years ago and left Ed then. She tried so hard to get me to leave him...but I thought maybe he'd change back to the way he'd been when we first started out."

"Can't change a leopard's spots," he said and then took a bit of mac & cheese. Chewing and swallowing, he decided to change the subject, "You finished getting' your stuff unpacked?"

A small smiled formed and Carol nodded, "Yeah, I did finally. I got a bunch of boxes I need to break down now though so I can haul them to the dump."

Licking his fingers, he then picked up his drink, "Nah, just burn them. We got a burn barrel if'n ya need to use it. Most of us around there just burn shit like that. Saves makin' a trip way out there."

"Well, I have a bag of trash I need to take anyways..."

"I'm gonna be makin' a run over there Tuesday after work. I can take yours with ours," he replied , continuing to eat.

"I don't want to..."

"Carol...I'm going there anyways. No big deal." Pointing to her plate, his eyes met hers, "Best get to eatin'. Bug's will be out soon and will try ta eat it for ya."

Giving him a tight smile, she glanced up from her food over to him and then back, "You always like this?"

Chewing a bite, he eyed her before answering, "I don't beat around the bush. Get's a person no where."

The two sat in silence again as they finished eating their dinner. The sun had begun to set over the mountains surrounding them and Carol set her half eaten container aside. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she leaned back on her hands as she gazed out at the water, "Thank you for dinner...and the company."

"Welcome." Pulling a smoke from his pocket, he lit it and then began taking off his boots and socks. Getting up and going over to the edge, he sat back down, putting his feet into the water and looking back over his shoulder at her, "You gonna make me crane my neck to look back there at ya or you comin' over here? Water's comfortable."

Getting up, Carol moved over to the edge of the dock beside him and sat down. Taking off her shoes and socks, she set them behind her and put her feet down into the water after pulling her pants legs up some. A comfortable silence fell between then once more, both enjoying just sitting there together. A year earlier she never thought she'd trust being around a man alone again. Ed had put that fear into her. But, with the help of her friends, she began to trust again, but still held her guard up. With Daryl though, she felt as if she could relax around him. He wasn't like other men she'd been around. To most they would think he wasn't one to associate with, his rough exterior covering the soft side Carol had been seeing.

Darkness was starting to set in, the air cooling just enough to be comfortable finally. Bats started flying around over the lake, catching bugs that were flying around and the chirping of crickets seemed to serenade the area. Snubbing out another cigarette on the plank beside him, he set the butt to the side with the other and leaned back on his hands, "We can head back whenever you're ready."

His voice was soft, making Carol smile and she looked over at him, her eyes meeting his, "We can stay longer if you want. I wasn't plannin' on doing anything this evening."

Chewing on his bottom lip, he cut his eyes back out to the water, "Wasn't sure if ya had plans or not."

Smirking, she chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, I had a really hot date with the cute pale skinned red head...," looking at her watch, she then looked back out again, "in about four hours." Sneaking a glance at him, she saw his scowl as he sat back up and reached for his socks and boots, "But I think Conan O'Brien can wait. I kinda like this better."

Stopping, Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "Conan O'Brien? That asshat on TV?"

Snickering, Carol nodded and then started to laugh more, "Daryl, did you really think I had a date tonight? I was just kidding around. And Conan is not a asshat."

Setting his boots back, he shook his head as a small smile payed at the corner of his lips, "Yeah he is. The guy is annoyin' as shit."

"He's funny...in a weird sort of way," she replied.

"I'd rather watch the damn grass grow," he said reaching back for his drink. "Probably more entertainin'."

Shrugging, Carol thought of something else and forced back a laugh. Biting her lip, she then asked with a coy smile, "So who on TV would you date if you could?"

"The fuck kinda question is that, woman?" he asked, crinkling his brow.

"Just curious," she smiled. "Let me guess...uh...Xena, Warrior Princess."

"Hell no," he said, his voice gruff. Eyeing her for a minute, he sighed and gave in, "Angelina Jolie from Tomb Raider."

Nodding thoughtfully, Carol gazed out at the water, "She's a beautiful woman. Not too sure Brad would want to share her though."

Daryl smirked and shrugged, "Thought I'd send him to your place to keep you and Conan occupied."

Carol looked back at him and they both started laughing at how ridiculous they sounded. Unable to stop smiling, she reached back for her own drink, "I think I'll pass on the fantasy men, thank you." Taking a drink, she closed the bottle back, looking down at her lap, "Thank you for tonight, Daryl. I haven't had this much fun in...forever."

Studying her a few seconds, Daryl reached over, lifting her chin with one finger so he could look in her eyes, "Ya deserve some fun in your life now." Their eye's stayed on each others for several more seconds before he dropped his hand back down, "Best be headin' back before it get's too dark out here."

Nodding, they pulled their feet out the water and began putting their socks and shoes back on. Collecting their things, they headed back to the bike, Daryl placing the trash in one bag and placing it into the saddlebags. Carol's leftover's went into another bag and he fit it in the other side before mounting the bike. Starting it up as she put the helmet on and got behind him, he smiled as her arms went back around him and he turned around, heading back the way they came. Once back on the paved road, Daryl gunned it, sending them flying down the road, her arm's tightening around him and bringing out a rare grin from him.

* * *

_**So, what did you think about their dinner date? Was it good? Bad? Reviews make me happy...and make me want to write more! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope everyone has had a good week! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this too you, but, here it is...better late then never, lol. I'm already working on the next chapter and it look's to be a doozy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

For two weeks he'd been watching her. Sitting in the shadows, following her movements about town. He'd seen one of men from next door along with a young woman come and go occasionally but never staying more then a few minutes. The younger of the two men though had visited her frequently, often staying late at night before walking back to his place. On more then one occasion Carol had even left with the man, riding off on the back of the motorcycle, wrapped around him like a bitch in heat.

Parked in front of the ball field across from the factory, he got his camera from off the passenger seat, lifting it up and zooming in on her car as she pulled in next to the building. She was now working in an office, totally forgetting her place in the world. Snapping a few pictures as she got out her car and headed to the main door, he then set it back down onto the seat and picked his coffee back up. Taking a sip of the luke warm liquid, he growled and started the vehicle. He'd be back before she got off and take up his position once more for the evening.

* * *

Going around the the front desk and setting her purse and lunch into one of the cabinets, Carol then began to turn on the lights in the office. She'd become familiar with the routine she had to do each morning when she came in and she couldn't help the smile that always seemed to show up. Never did she think she'd be able to enjoy something like working and taking care of herself, but, with the new job and home, she was.

Making her way back to the desk, she sat down and put the phone headset on that she used throughout the day, then began to check messages, writing them down to hand out. When she finally finished, she looked up at the clock seeing she still had ten minutes before she needed to switch over the lines for the office. Getting her coffee cup, she made her way back to the small break room for her morning coffee. Picking out the flavor she wanted, she put the small cup into the machine, then made sure her coffee cup was under the spout correctly, Turning it on, she stood aside, waiting for it to finish.

The aroma of the coffee wafted through the air and Carol suddenly felt nauseous. One hand went to her stomach as the other covered her mouth and she took off for the bathroom. Practically running into one of the empty stalls, she began throwing up, the breakfast she'd eaten coming up. For three days, she'd been sick in the mornings and wondered if maybe something she was eating or drinking was making her sick to her stomach. Once her stomach was empty and the dry heaving stopped, she flushed and went to the sink. Turning on the water, she used her hand to cup several mouthfuls of water, rinsing the foul taste out. Looking up at the mirror, she noticed how pale she looked and sighed, "Maybe it's the flu."

Heading back out, she gathered her cup of coffee and went back up front to her desk. It was almost time for her to switch the phone system when the power went out. Sighing, she shook her head and then stood up, going around her desk and looking out the big floor to ceiling windows towards the factory. Seeing the men start to emerge, she turned as the door to the back opened and the call center manager came out. Giving him a smile, she chuckled, "Wonder how long it'll be out for."

"No telling. We'll wait about an hour or so and see if it comes on. If not, I'm gonna send the girls home," he said as he glanced behind her towards the windows. Frowning some, he sighed, "Look's like we got a storm heading this way too by the look's of those clouds. We all might be going home."

"Well, at least the rain will cool things off for a little bit. This heats been horrible. I don't know how those guys can work out there in that factory like they do," she replied as she turned back towards the window.

Smirking some, David glanced at her, "Well, they leave at two, so that helps some...plus we got so many industrial fans set up out there it keeps the air circulating. That and with all the doors being open, it let's out a lot of the heat. Have you been on a tour of the factory yet?"

Shaking her head, Carol then turned and walked slowly back to her desk with David following, "No, not yet. Loretta said something about me going with the next group they take out there, but she didn't say when that would be."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs they had for waiting clients, he nodded, "Yeah. We usually take some of the girls out there to check it out so they get a better understanding of it all, especially when they are talking to contractors."

Curious, Carol sat down in her chair and asked, "So what do the girls do exactly back there? Take building orders?"

"No...no, Lauri, Lee and Gerald handle that end. No the girls handle getting contractors interested in dealerships for us. They call them, talk to them about who we are and what we do. If they are interested, they get them information sent out...which are those boxes we have FedEx pick up everyday, then they get back up with them on the phone, walk them through the information packets. If the contractors are still interested we get them set up to take a tour of the facility and most that take that tour end up purchasing a dealership."

Raising her brow at the information, Carol then reached for her coffee, "Wow, I didn't know that. Tamera never really explained what all you all did back there."

"Yeah, Tamera didn't like our end too much. She started out back there with us, but it wasn't her thing so when we needed a new receptionist she moved into that." Checking his watch, David sighed and got up, "Well, I'm gonna head back there and send the girls outside on break. If we end up closing for the day, I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks, David." Watching as he disappeared back behind the door, Carol sighed and got back up. She didn't really feel like sitting down at the moment so she headed for the door and pushed her way outside. The clouds were gathering more, the sun now gone and thunder rumbled in the distance. She figured if she did end up going home she'd curl up with a book and some warm tea in hopes it'd settle her stomach.

Walking out the building with T-Dog, Daryl lit a smoke and wiped at his sweaty forehead. They'd been working the lathe when the power had gone out and was in the middle of an order that needed to be shipped by the end of the following week. Granted they had more then enough time to get the order filled for the building it would be shipped with, it was just they needed to stay ahead. Rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension, Daryl then leaned against the building as T-Dog did the same.

Taking a long drag, he looked to the man next to him, "Wonder how long this shit is gonna be this time."

"Who knows. Hell, Garnsey probably forgot to have his lackey's pay the damn electric bill," T-Dog chuckled and then took a drink from his water jug. Looking up at the sky, he sighed, "Maybe if we get some rain it'll cool this hell hole off some."

A stream of smoke left Daryl's mouth, but his eyes were focused on the main office building. Narrowing them, he pushed off the wall, "Be right back." Catching her eyes as he headed towards her, Daryl came to rest a few feet from her, "Everything, okay? Somethin' happen?"

Confused for a moment, Carol crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "No, everything's fine. Just a power outage. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doin' here? Hell, I work here. Why are you here?" he asked and then took another hit off the cigarette.

Raising her brow, Carol smirked, "Daryl...I work here. This is where I got the receptionist job."

Looking from her to the office door and then back to her, he frowned, "Ya work here? You didn't say that ya would be workin' here."

Licking her lips, Carol shifted her weight as she looked up into his eyes, "I didn't know it would matter as to where I work. Besides, you never said anything about working here...just that you did fabricating."

"Beside the point..."

"I don't see where it is. I'm not out in that factory, Daryl, and you are not in this office. I don't see where it should be a problem. And even if we did work in the same building, I don't see how it would effect anything. We're just neighbor's anyways."

Shifting nervously, Daryl chewed at the inside of his bottom lip before taking another drag off his cigarette. Releasing a breath, he shook his head, "Still could've told me." When she gave him a pointed look, he sighed, "What's goin' on with the power? You know?"

"No, I don't. David said if it's not on soon the office will be heading home...not sure about you guys," she said, adverting her eyes out to the road as a car passed by.

Nodding, he then looked back up at her, "If'n y'all go, we go to. Just how it work's." Seeing her car parked near the door, he then looked back over towards where T-Dog was standing and then back at Carol, "If'n we get sent home...ya wanna grab somethin' ta eat?"

"I don't know, Daryl." Seeing a look of disappointment, Carol tried to explain, "I haven't been feeling all that well the past couple days. Been getting sick and all. Right now, I'm not sure what I can stomach really."

"Cold ya think?" he asked before snubbing out the cigarette on the ground.

Shrugging, Carol shook her head and frowned, "I'm not sure. I'm not coughing or running a fever, just been sick to my stomach."

Nodding to her, he quirked a brow, "Had that venison the other night with us. Maybe it didn't sit well with ya. Merle had it loaded up with spices and shit."

Shaking her head, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know. Maybe." Standing there thinking about it some, Carol got to thinking more about her symptoms and felt her stomach drop.

Taking notice of how pale Carol suddenly became, Daryl reached out, his hand going to her arm gently, "Hey, you okay?"

Lifting her eyes to him, panic began to set in and Carol swallowed hard. Her breathing began to grow heavy and a lump in her throat formed. Turning on her heels, she ran back inside the building, going to her desk and getting her purse. Pulling out the small pocket calendar she carried with her, she began looking back through it as he came inside to find her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she went back on the calendar looking to find what she was looking for. When she did, it all began to come together. Keeping her eyes on the pages, her voice came out softly, "Daryl can...can I just meet with you later? There's something I need to do."

Eyeing her for a few seconds, he then nodded, "Yeah, sure." Not liking the expression she now wore, he added, "But if'n ya need anything, let me know, okay?"

"'Kay," she whispered.

The door to the back office's opened and David came out, nodding to Daryl and then looking to Carol, "Just called the power company on my cell. Look's like it'll be out for awhile so we're sending everyone home. Loretta and Mike are gonna lock up the building on there way out, so you can go on and go if you'd like, Carol."

Nodding, Carol forced a small smile and began to gather her things, "Thanks, David. I'll uh...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Daryl, can you let Royce and them know too?" he asked as he focused on him.

"Yeah, sure." David left without another word and Daryl waited on her to finish getting her things. Walking her out and to her car, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I meant what I said...call me if'n you need anything, okay?"

"I will," she said and opened her car door. Getting in, she gave him one last look before closing the door. Starting her car, she backed out, leaving out the parking lot and tears began to form in her eyes. She would be making a stop on the way home to see if she was right, she just hoped and prayed she wasn't.

* * *

_**Hmmm, lot's of mystery in this one. Who's the person following Carol? What does he want with her? Your inquiring minds will find out soon, lol. Yes, I'm a evil bitch...but I love it! CARYL ON!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay...I just couldn't set this chapter aside so I wrote on it most of the night. SOA loving mom...thank you for all the AWESOME video's you've done...I was listening to them as I wrote this chapter and they seemed to inspire me tonight!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_*****WARNING: This is a TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains talk of domestic abuse/violence, so if this bothers you, you might want to skip over the first 3/4 of it. Granted Ed did rape Carol but, I did NOT go into the details of that and refuse to.*** **_

* * *

Daryl had spent what was left of the morning working on T-Dog's bike outside the garage before pushing the machine back inside. He'd seen Carol arrive back at her place not long after he'd gone out to the garage but hadn't seen her since. She'd been upset when she'd left the factory, that much he could tell, but she hadn't let on as to what it was about. Now walking towards her place with a Tupperware bowl filled with soup he'd heated up on the grill and a bag in his other hand, he hoped she'd be up for some company.

Going up the steps, he set the bag down and knocked on the door and then waited. When she finally opened it, he found her wearing a pair of pajama pants and a oversized tee shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying and she had a tissue in her hand.

When she pushed open the storm door, he lifted the bowl slightly, "Thought ya might like some soup...for your stomach. Heated it up on the grill bein' power's still out."

Letting him in, Carol closed the door behind him and walked back over towards the couch, "Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry right now."

Watching as she curled up at one end of the couch, Daryl took the soup to the kitchen and placed it and the bag onto the counter. Looking back over at her, he reached in the bag, pulling out two beers and going back over to her. Holding one down in front of her, she shook her head refusing it and he moved over to the recliner and took a seat. Opening one of them, he took a drink and then starred down at the can for a moment before speaking, "Ya wanna talk about it?"

Resting her left arm on the armrest and holding her head up with her hand, tears began to form in her eyes again. She couldn't look at him, her emotions were getting the better of her. Her chin trembled and she whispered softly, "I'm pregnant."

Daryl's eyes went to her as soon as the words passed her lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he began to feel uncomfortable. He'd never been good with emotions from females, especially crying. Looking back down at his beer can, he clenched his jaw a couple times and then breathed out, "Didn't know ya was seein' anyone."

"I'm not..." she choked out, wiping at her eyes with the balled up wet tissue. "It's Ed's."

Looked back over at her, Daryl shook his head slightly, not understanding fully, "Ed's?"

Reaching over and getting a fresh tissue from the box on the end table, Carol wiped her eyes and nodded, her eyes then going down to her lap. Gradually since the attack she'd began remembering the events of that evening that Ed had came to the house but she'd keep it all to herself, not even telling Jacqui. For some reason though, she felt comfortable enough with Daryl to tell him.

Swallowing, she sniffled and breathed out, "I...I'd been out most of the day, getting things taken care of. It was dark when I finally got home. I'd forgotten to turn on the porch light." Dabbing at her eyes, she then continued, "I remember I dropped my keys and bent down to pick them up and when I stood back up, he was there. He...he told me if I made any noise he'd kill me."

Setting his beer onto a coaster on the coffee table, Daryl's eyes settled on her, "Carol...you don't have to tell me."

"No...I...I need to get it out." Lifting her eyes and meeting his, she took in a shaky breath, "I feel comfortable telling you...and I don't know why."

Resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, Daryl nodded in understanding but kept his eyes on her, "'Kay."

Licking her lips, Carol then let her gaze fall down to the table in front of them, "When we got inside, he shoved me into the wall. I remember smelling the liquor on his breath, whenever he'd been drinking was when he was really violent. I remember him hitting me and I ended up on the floor. Then he drug me by my hair into the middle of the living room and kicked me a few times, yelling how I was a slut and was worthless. Then he pulled his knife out and...and started cutting at my hair...saying he'd make sure no man would ever want me..."

More hot tears ran down her face, the images of her ordeal playing out in her mind as she talked. She could remember vividly the crazed look in Ed's eyes as he beat her more once he'd dropped the knife. A small sob fell from her lips and she closed her eyes, Ed's harsh abusive words echoing in her head.

Daryl was doing all he could to remain calm for her. Hearing about how she'd suffered at the hand's of her ex husband had him on edge, ready to kill the bastard himself. He'd seen the same abuse when he was a child, his own father beating his mother on several occasions to a bloody mess in his drunken rage. That same violence had been turned onto Daryl years later after his mother's death and not long after Merle had left to join the army. He'd been left broken, not trusting anyone but his brother who'd rescued him from the hands of their old man not too long before his eighteenth birthday. It'd also been the last time either of them ever saw the elder Dixon.

Carol's sob's met his ears and he looked over at her. Before he knew what he was doing, he got up from the chair and moved over to the couch. Sitting beside her, Daryl's arm went around her, causing her to jump at the touch. Her body was radiating the fear she felt and he gently pulled her to him, wrapping her in his strong arms. Resting his chin against her head, he whispered softly to her, "You ain't gotta tell me no more, woman."

Resting her head against him, Carol's hand gripped his shirt and she closed her eyes back. She couldn't seem to stop crying, she was finally letting go of all the pent up emotions she'd been holding back. "H-He...he raped me, Daryl...I couldn't stop him...I...I tried...I tried..."

Daryl's body tensed, her words cutting into him like a knife. His left hand moved up to her head, holding her against him and his other remained around her. "Ain't got nothin' to be scared of anymore. Ain't gonna let no one hurt ya again, woman."

Sitting back, he brought her with him, keeping her wrapped in his arm's. Ever since she'd moved in, he'd felt himself drawn to her more and more. They both had their scars, some the same, others different. Both had survived the abuse in their lives and it'd seemed to make them stronger. She'd shared with him some of the horror stories of Ed before, but never going into much detail and he'd talked a little of his childhood before his mother had died, when things hadn't been so bad for him. She'd seemed to be able to relate to what his mother had gone through at least. He just hadn't been able to open up fully about himself.

When she began to quiet down, and relax against him more, he broke the silence, "How far long the doctor say ya are?"

Opening her eyes, Carol remained still, "I didn't go to the doctor. Got a pregnancy test from the drug store on the way home. I got an appointment Tuesday though on my lunch break. But, I'm probably a little over six weeks. I hadn't been with anyone else."

Comfortable with her there in his arm's, Daryl didn't want to move and break the connection he had with Carol. Raising his brow, he asked, "Do ya know what ya want to do? I mean, are ya gonna keep it?"

Starring at the blank TV across the room from them, Carol shrugged slightly, "I don't know." A single tear fell and she closed her eyes once more, "I never wanted to get pregnant when I was with him...didn't want to bring a child into the abuse. He didn't know I was on the pill, but when he went to prison...I didn't think I needed them anymore."

His fingers traced imaginary circles on her arm without him realizing he was even doing it. Looking down at the top of her head, he whispered, "Do ya want to be a momma?"

Thinking about his question some, Carol finally nodded and breathed out, "I always wanted children...just never with..._him_."

Biting his lip, Daryl then added, "This is your kid too. Part of you if'n ya want to be a momma ta it. Ain't the kid's fault it's daddy is a bastard."

A small smile formed at hearing Daryl talk about her ex in that way. Hearing his heart beat, she closed her eyes back and sighed, "I think what scares me the most right now is that Ed's still out there somewhere. If he was to find out I was pregnant I don't know what he'd do."

"He wouldn't do shit. He comes 'round here he'll be eatin' buckshot and bolt's," Daryl practically growled. "Me 'n Merle ain't gonna let him hurt you or ya kid. Ain't gotta worry 'bout that none."

Lifting her head some and looking up at him, she whispered, "I believe you."

Starring into her eyes, Daryl moved his hand, his knuckles gently wiping at her tear stained cheek. His gaze fell to her lips, the urge to feel them against his growing. Looking back into her eyes, the fear that had been in them earlier was gone, replaced with something he'd not seen before. The distance between them slowly closed until his lips hovered just above her's. Unable to hold back any longer, he closed the gap between them, his lips ghosting over her's before pulling back. Daryl held her gaze, the space between them filled with an intense expectancy. For long moments neither of them spoke, the silence saying everything. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he was very attracted to Carol and now, his problem lie in what to do with that attraction.

His deep blue eyes held her's captive, and Carol found herself wanting to know more about him. For years, she'd all but given up on dating or even having a relationship because of Ed. But, after getting to know Daryl some, she felt as if she could at least try.

For the first time, Daryl felt his heart stutter to life, each beat pulsating against his chest and giving him warmth. Pulling Carol closer, he bent to capture her soft lips, whispering lightly, "We're in this together, woman."

The kiss was soft, sweet, and everything Carol thought it would ever be. There was no demand, no rushing, instead they took their time, enjoying the moment. When they parted, Carol looked up into his eyes, "That was nice."

"More than nice," Daryl responded with a slight smirk. Running his knuckles over her cheek again, Daryl held her gaze, "One step at a time?"

Nodding, Carol whispered, "Yeah."

He couldn't believe they were here in this moment, her in his arms. He had to reach out to her once again just to make sure he wasn't in the throes of some type of cruel joke. When his fingers skimmed against the silky skin of her arm, he sighed, "I want ta do this right, Carol. Ain't never been like this with a woman before."

Nodding in understanding, she smiled and cuddled back against him, sighing, "And I've never been with a man like this either."

Allowing silence to fall between them, Daryl stared out as he caressed her arm, the act sending showers of electricity through his body. He'd already determined that he wasn't going to step over any boundaries she imposed but his body couldn't help but reflect the tremors of desire that coursed through him.

* * *

_**Okay...so...yes or no? Remember, I did give y'all a trigger warning at the top of this chapter, so if ya didn't heed that warning then that's your own fault! But, I did decide to end this chapter on a good note with their first kiss. Okay, go review...remember, they are my push to keep going! CARYL ON!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, just finished up this chapter. Took me a bit to write it, but...I got it done!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_*****WARNING: Talk of domestic abuse.*****_

* * *

Sitting on the garage floor working on T-Dog's bike with Merle, Daryl pulled off the the carburettor and then got up. Taking it over to the small workbench, he set it down and then took a seat on the rickety stool. For the past week he'd been spending most evenings with Carol, both learning more about each other. He hadn't attempted to kiss her since the day she'd told him about the baby, not wanting to push her. He'd never let a woman get as close as her and had never even had a real relationship with a female. At times he even felt like he didn't know what to do when he was around her.

He was confused at his feeling towards Carol which made him unsure of himself. Most of his young life he'd been called a fuck up by their old man. Even when he'd gotten older Merle had even instilled the same words into him. It wasn't until Beth had came along that Merle had backed off and changed. But that had been instilled into him most his life, he'd always be a fuck up.

Glancing over at his brother as he worked to get the gas tank off, Daryl reached for his pack of smokes and lit one. Taking a long drag, he then sighed and reached over, turning the music down, "Need ta ask ya somethin'."

"Ask away, baby brother," Merle said, staying focused on trying to get the gas tank off the frame.

Biting at his bottom lip, Daryl took another drag, letting the nicotine still his nerves some, "When did ya know Beth was the one for ya?"

Crinkling his brow, Merle looked over at Daryl and smirked before looking back at the task at hand, "When she all but beat my ass at the lake. Took some balls for her to stand up to me like she did. Hell, you know as well as I do if'n it wasn't for her I'd probably still be fucked up all the time. Why ya askin'?"

Shrugging, Daryl picked up a rag from the bench and began to clean some of the oil and grease from the carburettor, "Just was wonderin'."

"Noticed ya been gettin' mighty friendly with the mouse over there, brother. Spendin' all ya free time over there. Sure this ain't about her?" Merle asked getting the rusted bolt free.

"Ain't about Carol...was just curious is all. Side's, she's got her own problems ta deal with," Daryl said flicking the ashes on the floor and setting the cigarette back between his lips.

Setting the gas tank aside, Merle picked up a screwdriver and went back over to start removing the wiring, "Then why ya askin' 'bout me and Beth?"

Staying quiet a few minutes, Daryl sprayed some carburettor cleaner and then began trying to get out more of the gunk inside. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "Carol's pregnant."

Dropping the screwdriver, the tool bounced off the frame before hitting the floor, the noise echoing in the garage. Merle's eyes shot up to his brother and he stood up fully, clenching his jaw, pointing to Daryl, "Ya went and got her ass pregnant?"

"Hell no! Ain't my kid...it's her fuckin' ex's." Setting the rag back down, Daryl turned on the stool to face Merle, "Bastard not only beat the shit outta her, but raped her too."

Looking away, Merle clenched his jaw, remembering all the times their mom had gone through the same abuse. Shaking his head, he looked down, "Fucker needs die."

"Yeah, he does." Pulling the cigarette from his lips, he flicked at it, keeping his eyes down, "Now answer my question. How'd ya know?"

Walking over to the bench and getting his beer, Merle leaned against it and shrugged. He'd been paying attention to how much time Daryl had been spending over at Carol's and had even noticed subtle changes in Daryl's attitude. His temper had calmed some and it'd even surprised Merle and Beth when Daryl would just up and leave and go to Carol's. Taking a drink, Merle stared down at his beer, "Just did, ya know? Got to where she was all I thought about, made me want get off the meth and the pills. Never thought someone like her would want a bastard like me. Hell, boy...thought I'd be a pussy if I let her get close. Wasn't the case though. She's made me better then what the fuck I was."

Glancing over at Daryl, Merle then looked back down and sighed, "If'n ya like her ya need to tell her."

"It ain't like that," Daryl bit out a little to quickly and got off the stool.

Turning and watching him closely, Merle sighed, "Daryl...I know I haven't been the best influence on ya. Hell, look at the shit we was raised around. The ole' man screwed us both up. Momma tried though, god rest her soul." When Daryl stopped moving, Merle walked over to him, "She'd been right proud of ya not followin' in mine and daddy's footstep's. When yous was little she always said you'd be the one with a good heart...she saw that in ya, boy. If'n you like mouse, then make her ya woman. Don't pussy out by lettin' her slip by ya cause ya scared. Ain't nothin' to be scared 'bout."

Leaving him with that, Merle walked away, heading towards the house so Daryl could think about what he'd said. He knew it'd take his brother some time to come to terms with what he was feeling. Hell, he'd been the same way at one time. But Daryl had also had it harder then himself. Merle had left as soon as he could get in the army, leaving the beating's from the old man behind, but in doing so he'd also left his brother to the unprovoked drunken attacks. He'd seen the scars that were left in their father's wake, some of the same one's his own body carried. Only Daryl had more, and some more severe then his own.

Going inside, Merle looked back, seeing Daryl still standing in the middle of the garage with his head down. Lowering his eyes, he shook his head, his own guilt getting the better of him as he walked towards his bedroom. He just hoped Daryl would someday be able to move on and become the man their momma had known he could be.

* * *

Standing on her porch starring at the door, Daryl nervously chewed on the end of his thumb. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon mulling over the talk he'd had with Merle before he headed inside to shower and then make his way to Carol's to talk to her. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say to the woman that'd all but captured him in more ways then he thought possible. But at some point while in the garage he came to the conclusion that he wanted something more then just a friendship with Carol. He just didn't know how to go about telling her so.

The door suddenly opened causing Daryl to take a step back and surprising Carol at the same time. She had a bag of trash in one hand and before she could, Daryl opened the storm door for her. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's alright. I'll live." Giving him a small smile, Carol walked down the steps, placing the trash into the can before going back up and going back in. When he followed and closed the door behind him, she made her way to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, "There's fresh tea in the frig if you want some."

"Nah, I'm good." Wishing he would have smoked on the way over at least to help settle his nerves, Daryl instead went over, sitting in the recliner like he did whenever he was there. Resting his elbows on his knees, he all but ignored the news on the TV and starred down at his hands.

Drying her hands off, Carol got him a beer out the frig walked back to the living room, taking notice of how Daryl was sitting. She'd come to realize whenever he had something on his mind, he'd sit like that in the chair. Taking her seat at the end of the couch closet to him she set it on the table in front of him and then she tucked her legs up under her and watched him a few more minutes. When he still hadn't spoken, she decided to break the ice, "Penny for your thought's."

Lifting his sights to hers, Daryl then reached over for the remote and turned off the TV. Placing it back, he leaned back on his knees once more, and starred off into the kitchen, "I uh...I wanted ta talk to you 'bout somethin'."

Carol had noticed that since the afternoon of their first and only kiss that Daryl had pulled back once more. She didn't know if the kiss had just happened in the heat of the moment or if there was some other reason that he'd been avoiding physical contact with her. Maybe it was a combination of the two, she didn't know. Lowering her eyes, she picked at the hem of her shirt afraid Ed had been right, no man would ever want her.

Taking in a breath and releasing it, she glanced over at him, "I'm listening."

Biting at the side of his thumb, Daryl then lowered his hand and clenched his jaw. He was so far out of his element it was making him want to just head back and take off on his bike. _Don't pussy out by lettin' her slip by ya cause ya scared, _Merle's words echoed in his head. Taking a nervous glance at her, he then looked back down at the floor, "I uh...well..." Unable to form the words he wanted to where it'd make any sense, he suddenly stood and began to pace.

Carol saw the tension rolling off him and made sure she kept her voice soft, "Daryl, it's okay. Just take you're time."

"Ain't good at this shit," he huffed, running a hand through his still damp hair.

Smirking some, Carol then raised her brow and got serious again. She could see he was clearly struggling with what he wanted to say to her, something she'd seen before, "Ain't good at what, Daryl?"

Dropping his head slightly, he glared down at the carpet, "I ain't good at talkin' 'bout some stuff."

Licking her lips, Carol sat back but kept her eyes on him. Tilting her head some, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Can you at least tell me what it has to do with? Like, are you mad...or did someone upset you? Anything like that? It's a good starting point."

Biting his lip, he nodded and glanced at her, "You."

Surprised at his answer, Carol then took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Okay. Did I say or do something to upset you?"

"No."

Pursing her lips, she then thought for a moment and asked, "Is it something I haven't done?"

Shaking his head, he remained quiet.

"Is it about the kiss the other day?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. When he didn't respond, Carol's heart seemed to drop and she adverted her eyes, "This is about the kiss then. Daryl...if you've change your mind, I'll understand. We can just be friends if that's all you want."

Looking over at her like she had two heads, his eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "That ain't what I want."

Carol's heart seemed to jump into her throat and she took in a quick breath. Ed's laugh echoed in her thought's and she tried to swallow down the lump that'd seemed to form. _Stupid bitch...no man's ever gonna want your sorry pathetic ass, Ya ain't good for nothin'!_, Ed's voice mocked her. Her eyes darted around, before she nodded and then looked at him, whispering, "I understand."

Seeing a hint of tears, Daryl shook his head, "Ya don't." Clenching his jaw, he walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down in front of her, "I'm not good at this shit...and I'm probably gonna fuck it up...I...I want you, woman."

Carol's eyes shot up searching his and seeing the truth there. Her eyes watered more and she whispered, "You want me?"

Sighing, he looked down at his hands, his cheeks reddening some, "Yeah. I just...I ain't sure what to do though. Never been with a woman except to ah...well...you know..."

"You've never dated before?" she asked softly, floored that a handsome man like himself hadn't had girlfriend's. "Never had a girlfriend?"

Shrugging, he hesitantly looked up at her, expecting to see her laugh at him, instead he found she was studying him. "Once in school, if'n ya want to call her a girlfriend. Never went anywhere or did anything too much. Just hung around together 'til she moved."

"Did you like her?" Carol asked, not wanting to push him, but a the same time wanting to know more.

"She was alright. She didn't hang all over me and shit...didn't try to change me. She helped me out a few times with some shit," he replied and then looked at her fully.

Understanding that was all he was going to say about her, Carol nodded. Daryl was still kneeling in front of her and Carol patted the cushion next to her, "Come up here and sit down, Daryl."

He stood and then took a seat beside her, his elbows back on his knees. Carol watched him for a moment and then looked down at her hands as she played with the bracelet she was wearing, "I think we both have a few more things in common then we thought we did." When he looked over at her, she smiled, "Ed was the only guy I've ever dated. Granted, later we got married...but, we both know how that turned out."

"Was he like that then?" he asked. They'd never really talked too much about Ed and her relationship with him that didn't involve him beating her. He'd never understood how she could have stayed or even married someone like him.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No, he wasn't. We met in high school my sophomore year. He was on the JV football team, a linebacker, and I was in the drama club. He was so different then...kind, caring."

Sitting back some, Daryl turned to her more, "What happened then?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Carol frowned, "I don't know. We married after we graduated high school. I got accepted to Georgia State, took accounting. Ed...Ed decided he was done with school and got a job with the telephone company. I worked part time to help out and when I graduated we moved back to Gainesville. Ed was able to transfer and I found a job...but not long after is when things began to change. He'd go out drinking after work and come home drunk."

Reaching over to the end table and getting her glass of tea, she took a drink and then set it back. Daryl had gotten his beer and was now nursing it as she started talking again, "The first two times he hit me, he apologized profusely, saying it was the stress from work getting to him. That third time though..." She shook her head as she remembered that night like it had just happened, "He uh...he came home drunk and reeking of smoke and cheap perfume. I made the mistake of asking him about it and...and he lost it. I ended up with a cracked rib, broke ring finger and had a black eye that night. He never apologized again though."

Studying his beer can, Daryl remained silent for several long minutes. He'd seen the same abuse in his house growing up and had even felt it himself. He knew first hand the pain that went along with those beatings. Setting the can aside on the table, he leaned back into his spot again but kept his eyes down, "My dad usta beat my mom like that. Come home drunk, barely able to hold himself up, but start hittin' her for no reason at all most of the time. He pushed her to drinkin' eventually, guess she thought it'd help her forget 'bout the pain or somethin'. Him and the drink what killed her though."

Carol knew he wasn't looking for pity, just like she wasn't. He was relating to her, almost as if he wanted her to know he fully understood what she'd been through. He'd seen it first hand in his own family. Reaching over, she placed a gentle hand on his knee, feeling him tense instantly but then slowly relax again. Catching his eye, she held his gaze, "I'm sorry that happened to her, Daryl."

"Sorry that happened to you too," he softly said. Placing his hand over her's, he gave it a gentle squeeze, "I won't hurt ya, Carol...I don't believe in layin' a hand on a woman no matter what. I can promise ya that. But I..." Taking a deep breath, he looked down at their hands and she turned hers palm up to his, "I can't promise I won't fuck up."

A small smile formed on her lips and Carol sighed, "We all fuck up at times, Daryl. Nothing in life is perfect. It's what we do to fix it that matters."

"So you'd go out with a redneck?" he asked, feeling his face heat up as he reddened.

Amazed at the shy man in front of her, Carol gave him a warm smile and leaned towards him a little more, "Only if you don't mind being with a pregnant, sometimes emotional and moody woman."

"Think I can handle that." With his free hand, he reached up, caressing her cheek, "I meant what I said the other day...one step at a time. Ain't gonna do anything ya don't want ta."

"I know," she whispered. Moving herself a little closer to him, she smirked, "So I guess we're together then, huh?"

"On one condition."

Carol's smirk dropped, confused, "What condition?"

"Ya let me kiss ya again," he said with his own smirk now.

A smile formed and she felt her own cheeks flush, "I'd like that."

Leaning towards Carol, they met in the middle, his lips touched hers lightly before they started moving across them. Her hand snaked up his neck to his hair, running her fingers though his damp strands as he continued to kiss her. Sliding his tongue across her lips, he felt her open to him and slid his tongue inside. Their tongues found each other, both exploring, learning and tasting each other. When they parted, he rested his forehead against her's, his eyes still closed, his hand now on her neck, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Enjoying the closeness with him, Carol smiled and purred, "If you let me cook for you."

His own smile formed and he pulled back slightly so he could look at her. Nodding, he raised his brow, "As long as it ain't liver."

"Don't worry 'bout that...I hate liver." Gazing into his eyes, she felt as if she was on cloud nine. It had taken her almost dying to finally find someone like Daryl. Even though she hadn't been looking for a relationship with a man, she now wanted one with him and what was even better, he wanted one with her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hope y'all are getting ready to have a great weekend! I know I am in my neck of the woods. Here is a little something...hope you like it. Yes, I know it's short...sorry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Sitting at the small table, he puffed on his cigarette as he watched his cousin come through the door into the small run down trailer. Reaching for his drink, he let the amber liquid side down his throat and then reached for the bottle, pouring more into the glass. It'd been hours since his cousin had left and now he was wanting to know what all he'd seen or found out.

Taking another hit off his cheap cigarette, he leaned back in the chair, "Well?"

Coming to the table and sitting the camera down in front of him, Axel then went over, getting himself a glass. Motioning to the camera as he came back and poured himself a drink, he then sat down in the other chair, "She's with that redneck next door. Seems she's taken a shine to him. Was able to get his name though...well, at least his last name, Dixon."

Looking through the new pictures on the camera, he huffed, "How'd ya find that out?"

"Bastards didn't check their mail. Snuck up on foot. First names either Daryl or Merle. Gotta be brothers. That pretty little blond I got some of the other day is with the older lookin' one." Taking a drink of the cheap whiskey, Axel grimaced at the taste and looked at his cousin, "Seen that younger one though this mornin'...there where she's workin' at that factory. He get's there 'fore she does."

Coming to a photo of them kissing, he snarled, "Fuckers gonna learn not to touch."

"Must be the one of them kissin'. Yeah, figured we best get to plannin' on what ta do. Needs ta be when he ain't around if'n ya ask me," Axel suggested, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the table. Lighting one, he looked over to him, "Was thinkin'...our pa's usta go huntin' up at Granger Point. Stayed in a cabin there. Could take her there, it'd be away from here and no one would find her."

"Thought that place burned."

"Nah, man. Fire took out the old shine shed, that's 'bout it though. Ain't been used anymore. We could ride up there and check it out," Axel said and then took another drink.

Clenching his jaw and bouncing his leg in frustration, as he looked back at the photo on the screen, he growled, "Let's do it. I want this bitch."

Looking up from his glass, Axel swallowed hard at his cousin's deadly tone. They were a lot alike in how they were brought up and shared the same views on women. He would help him in way he could and maybe even come out in the end not only with his cousin's prize, but also one of his own.

* * *

With a plastic cup of green tea in hand, Carol headed out her place, making her way next door with a smile on her face. Having come home from work to find a note on her door from Daryl inviting her over to have dinner with them, she'd made short work of changing clothes and removing what little make-up she'd worn. Now dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a purple button up shirt with flip flops, felt more comfortable and ready to relax.

Walking around back and finding Merle cleaning the grill off, she shaded her eyes with her hand and stepped up onto the porch, "What's on the menu tonight, chef?"

Grinning, Merle glanced over at the woman and then back to the grill, "Yard bird, missy. Got us a few fresh one's from Beth's daddy."

"Sounds good. Daryl around?" she asked, looking towards the garage but not seeing him.

"Yeah, lil' brother's in the shower, should be out soon." Finishing up cleaning the grate, he turned to her and motioned her over to the table. When they were both seated, Merle pulled out a cigarette, "Heard ya gonna be havin' a little one."

Smiling, Carol knew Daryl would have told Merle already and she was okay with that. They were brothers and she didn't expect him to keep secrets from his family. Meeting Merle's gaze, Carol sighed, "I am."

Flipping his lighter from one end to the other on the table, Merle shook his head, "Not sure whether to congratulate ya or not."

Chuckling some, Carol sat back in her chair, "I'm not sure either. It still bother's me cause it's Ed's...but at the same time I'm okay with it being he won't be around the baby. It'll be the only good thing I ever got out of that marriage really."

Nodding, Merle watched his hand play with the lighter, "I can see you're point there. Probably best that kid don't know it's sperm donor was a bastard to it's momma." Taking a drag, Merle blew the smoke away from Carol and then looked at her, "My brother seems to have taken a shine ta ya. Word of advice when it comes to him..."

Carol's eyes stayed on his as Merle learned forward, his forearms resting on the edge of the table. She was unsure of how he'd react to her having a relationship with his younger brother and a sliver of panic ran through her.

Pointing to Carol with one finger, his raspy voice softened, "Be patient with him. He ain't never had anyone besides me and his momma give a damn 'bout him. He'll probably fuck up...just don't go holdin' it against him when he does. He didn't ever have the best role models to learn from."

Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Carol nodded in understanding. Adverting her eyes from him for a moment, she then turned her attention back to him, "He told me that already. We're just gonna take things one step at a time for now...see how things go."

Merle pursed his lips and sat back, "Good." Standing up, he walked over and stood next to her chair, his big hand resting on her shoulder, "Ya part of this family now, mouse...anything ya need, ya let us know. We take care of our own...and that mean's you and that lil' one too." Removing his hand, he went to the door as his brother met him on the other side, fresh from his shower, "'Bout time your ass got out that damn shower. Leave any hot water for anyone else?"

"Nah...thought ya could use a cold one. Maybe it'll calm your ass down some," Daryl grumbled as he headed outside barefoot in a pair of faded jeans and a old wife beater, "You and Beth kept me up half the damn night with all that damn noise."

Grinning from ear to ear, Merle puffed out his chest as he walked inside and turned around, "That, baby brother, was the sweet sound of a satisfied woman getting her itch taken care of."

Rolling his eyes, Daryl shook his head and opened his beer, "Need to pipe that shit down. People gotta be up early 'round here for work."

"Whatever," Merle called over his shoulder, leaving the door open and going to the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Daryl walked over to Carol and bent down, giving her a kiss before pulling a chair over closer to her and sitting down. Setting his beer on the table, he pulled out a pack of cigarette's from his jean's pocket, "How was work?"

"It was good. Not a lot really happened. Just answering phones as usual and getting the FedEx stuff out. If I wasn't getting paid what I am I'd find something less boring," she chuckled and then took a drink of her tea. Setting it back, she turned to him some, "What about you?"

Lighting his cigarette, he set the pack and lighter onto the table, "It was alright after all that shit this mornin' in that meetin' we had. Rhodes want production up another thirty percent...and the only way to do that is if they either hire more people or start havin' us work more hours and he ain't wantin' to do either of those. He don't understand we can't push that shit out any faster without compromisin' the steel. Fred's gonna have a talk with him and Garnsey about it. Can't risk sendin' out shotty materials."

Crinkling her brow, Carol got more comfortable in her chair, "David said we got about eight contractors coming in next Thursday to tour the factory. They'd be able to notice that type stuff wouldn't they?"

Shaking his head, he put his feet up on the chair Merle had been sitting in, "Nah, most of them don't know shit 'bout steel. They're mainly GC's for homes and shit...even some mason's sometimes. Last year we had one come through on a tour, he was fuckin' handy man. Showed up in a beat up old Toyota that barely ran. When they were walkin' through, he asked about the dealership price and damn near turned green when they told 'em."

Snickering, Carol shook her head, "Don't they tell these people how much of an investment they have to make?"

Shrugging, he flicked the ashes onto the porch, "Beats me. Don't know what they do."

Coming back outside, Merle headed towards the grill, "Need ya to run ta the store, lil' brother. Beth forgot ta get the stuff for the sauce."

"Then you go get the shit," Daryl said, flicking his cigarette out into the driveway and then winked at Carol.

"Get your lazy ass up and go. I gotta finish getting' the birds ready."

Taking Carol's hand, he raised his brow, "Wanna ride ta the store with me?"

"Sure," she said. The two of them stood up and Carol took one last drink of her tea.

Seeing she had on flip flops, Daryl nodded down at her feet, "Can't ride wearin' those."

Looking down, she shrugged, "I'll go get my tennis shoes on." She smiled as his hand moved to her waist, pulling her close and gave her a soft kiss. When they parted, she whispered, "I'll met at my place."

Nodding, he let her go, his eyes staying on her as she headed down the drive. When Merle bumped him as he passed, the brother's headed back inside, "Write down whatcha need."

Smirking, Merle handed him a list he'd already made, "Already did." Watching as Daryl got his boots on, Merle crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, "Gettin' pretty close to the mouse. Didn't think ya was interested."

"Guess ya was wrong," Daryl grumbled as he got up and then went to get his wallet. Coming back from his room, he headed out, "Be back."

Finishing up getting the chicken seasoned, Merle washed off his hands and looked out the window. He brother took off out the drive and Merle couldn't help the shit eating grin that he had. His brother had finally grown a set of balls and took his advice. Realizing he had a bit before the grill would be ready, he headed out the front door to go check the mail. Seeing Carol get on the back of the bike and leave out with Daryl, he shook his head. Opening the beat up rusted mailbox, he pulled out the mail and began going through it. Hearing a car coming up the road, he looked up as it passed, seeing the driver and nodding to him.

An odd feeling came over Merle and he turned, watching as the car disappeared in the same direction his brother and Carol had gone. Something about the man seemed familiar but Merle couldn't place from where or what was familiar. Shaking it off, he sighed and headed back opening up one of the bills as he went.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hope y'all are having a great weekend! I know I am in my neck of the woods. Here is a little something...hope you like it. Yes, I know it's short...sorry. I will make up for it on my next post I promise!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

**"_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown" _**

**_H.P. Lovecraft, Supernatural Horror In Literature_**

Dipping a fry into the ketchup on her wrapper, Beth sat across from Carol as they ate there lunch at the park. She hadn't seen the older woman in days being she'd been leaving work early to go help her father make his rounds. His assistant had been injured while they'd been working on a horses abscessed hoof days before and ended up in a arm sling from being kicked. Beth had volunteered to help after she got off work, but being her boss and father were good friends, he'd allowed her to leave early to go help.

"So what do you want? A girl or a boy?" Beth asked with a bright inquisitive smile.

Chewing a bite of her burger and wiping her hands, Carol shrugged as she finished, "Either is fine really. As long as the baby is healthy, that's all I really want." Taking a drink, she then smirked, "Although, having a little girl might be fun. Getting to dress her in pretty little dresses and all. But...with a boy, I wouldn't have to worry about him dating as much as I would a girl."

"True. A the guys could teach him how to hunt and work on motorcycles and all," Beth added with a chuckle. Popping another fry in her mouth, chuckled as a thought came to her, "Either way, best be prepared incase it's first word is fuck or shit, especially if you let Merle anywhere around it."

Rolling her eyes, Carol chuckled, "Don't remind me. Might have to set some ground rules...no cussing around the baby."

"And no flippin' someone off either," Beth added and picked up the remaining bite of her own burger.

Taking in a deep breath, Carol placed her trash into her now empty bag and sighed, "I never thought I'd be having a baby. And now I am."

Licking her lips, Beth began to clean up her mess, "Ed wouldn't let you have any?"

Carol frowned and looked out towards the playground and the children out there running around playing, "It's not that he wouldn't let me. I uh...I lost a child with him because of the abuse. I was only a few weeks along...so he didn't know. After that, I went on the pill. I couldn't let myself bring a child into the world around someone like him."

Dropping her eyes, Beth felt bad for asking. Lifting her eyes back to her, she reached across the picnic table, placing her hand onto Carol's, "I'm sorry, Carol." Giving her a warm smile, she let go of her hand, "Well, you're gonna be a momma now. Daryl won't let nothin' happen to you or the baby, I can promise you that."

Blushing some, Carol looked back at the children, "He's said the same thing."

"Daryl's that way. Merle is too. I think it's a Dixon thing," Beth chuckled and then got up. Gathering their bags, she tossed them into the garbage can and checked her phone. "Ugh...I need to be gettin' back. I got some eviction notices I need to get typed up along with some other paperwork before I got to go help my daddy."

Getting up, Carol stretched and pulled her keys from her pocket, "Yeah, I need to be getting back too. Hey, next weekend I was gonna go out and start getting some ideas for the nursery. If you're not busy would you like to go? I could use another female's opinion."

Beth's smile went from ear to ear as they headed towards the car's, "That would be great! And I know just the place we can go too. And if you don't like what they have I know of a few other places."

"Sounds good. I'm sure we'll see each other between now and then and we can talk about it some more," Carol said as she reached her car. Opening the door, she smiled, "Call me later if you want."

"I will. C'ya later."

Sitting at one of the picnic tables across the park, Axel nodded and smirked as he watched the two women leave. He was getting her routine down and soon would be able to start planning out how to get her away without anyone noticing right away. Everything would have to be perfect. Once she was back with the family she would learn her roll once more and would pay for everything she'd done. No woman left the family, she belonged to them. She would always belong to them.

* * *

Looking around the small cabin and getting a feel for the place his cold eyes imagined what the place could really look like. A sneer formed, his tall, heavy frame making the old floor boards creak as he walked around the main room towards the larger of the two bedrooms. Standing just outside the open door of the first room, he looked in, the only furniture being the messy double bed in the middle of the room. His eyes fell to the wooden bed frame and the shackles that lay haphazardly on the dusty floor. The room had potential, he would just have to add his own touches.

Walking in further, he stopped at the end of the bed and knelt down. Picking up one of the ankle shackles, he studied it, getting a feel for it in his hand. They would need locks on them, something they could get from a hardware store. His lips curved upward as he closed his eyes, seeing her chained to his bed, fear in her eyes as she did his bidding. Rubbing his thumb over the cool metal, he looked back down at them and then pulled to test the chain. Satisfied it would hold well, he dropped it back to the floor with the other and stood back up. Spotting a small door behind him to the right, he stood back up, going over to it.

Opening the old door, he checked the small closet to make sure there wasn't anything in there that she could use for a weapon or to help her escape. Finding nothing, he closed it back and looked back around. There were things he would add to the room for his needs, items he'd been collecting for weeks now with his cousins help.

_I'll always love you, sweetie_, her voice echoed in his head, causing his fists to ball up. She had lied. She always lied. She had promised to always be there, to always love _him_. She'd been so young, so full of life and she had lied to him. His step father had been right, women always lied, would always be whores and would have to pay the price for their sins. She was no different.

Unable to contain his anger, he turned suddenly, his fist swinging out and slamming into the wooden panel of the wall. It splintered under his fist and he pulled back, hitting it several more times and leaving holes in the wall. His knuckles poured blood from the cuts sustained from the wall but he felt no pain, only numbness. Clenching his jaw he studied the blood there. Soon, soon it would be her blood there instead of his.

* * *

_**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Still wondering who our mystery man is? I know, I'm an evil bitch, but I love it, LOL. Already have the next chapter done...and boy, it's a GOOD one too! And very long, LOL. Itching to know? Are you on the edge of your seat? Hmmm...wonder if I should wait a few days to post it...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So, are we havin' fun yet or what? Well, I thought I'd be nice and not make you wait til later in the week for this one...besides several of you asked very nice! So, here ya go...let's just say, one person will be eliminated from this story. Yeah, I know...death sucks ass, but, it has to be. This is also one of the longest one's I've written too...yeah, finger cramps considering I did it in a few hours and a pack of smokes later.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_****TOWEL, FAN & SMOKE WARNING - SMUT, SMUT, and more SMUT! That's right ladies, get out the towels to sit on, turn that fan on to stay cool, and have the smokes ready for when you're done. The temperature is getting ready to soar through the roof in here! So if you're not into SMUTTY HOTNESS...skip over this chapter.****_

* * *

Laying back into the corner of the couch with Daryl leaning over her, Carol's hand roamed over his back while his lips worked their way across her jaw and then down to her neck, staying above her collar bone. He was intoxicated with her, and each smell or taste of her skin was driving him further. He'd never felt this way with a woman, never let himself get so close and there under him was a woman who he couldn't stop thinking of...even dreaming about at times.

Carol swallowed down the lump that had formed and closed her eyes, her head tilting some as he placed feather like kisses to her skin. As his lips began to come up the side of her neck again, a sudden chill ran over her, going straight to her core, causing her to moan his name in pleasure. Her right hand trailed up over his shoulder, to his neck and then into his hair, her fingers gently raking through the strands.

"When ya do that, it takes all my concentration away," Daryl whispered as she lazily ran her hand through his hair. His expression was one of concentration now, as he struggled to form the words, "Carol…when…when ya say more, what did ya mean?"

Moving her hand to his nape, she smiled, "That means that I want us to learn more about each other. I want to know everything I can about you, your likes, dislikes, fears, even your dreams. I want to be there if you need a shoulder to lean on or just sit in silence with each other. I want us to discover new feelings together and experience things that are new to us both."

"A future," he whispered as he continued to caress her face, now staring into her eyes. "Ya want to know more 'bout me...and I want to give ya what ya want. Sounds like we fit." He leaned forward and smirked, barely hovering over her lips, "Now…when ya say new feelin's and experiences…"

The sound of her cell phone ringing caused him to let out a frustrated sigh and he cocked a brow as he moved off her so she could sit up. Running a hand through his hair as she reached for her cellphone, he got his beer off the table, "Tell whoever it is they have bad timin'."

Smirking, Carol opened her phone, "It's Jacqui." Sitting back, Carol smiled, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Carol...have you seen the news, sweetie?" Jacqui asked as she turned the volume down on her TV.

Crinkling her brow, Carol looked over as Daryl got up to head into the kitchen, "No...I was kinda busy."

Sighing, Jacqui shook her head, "Carol, they found Ed earlier this evening."

"What?" Carol said, a slight tremor to her tone. Her eyes met Daryl's as he looked back over at her from the refrigerator.

"He...he was found dead, Carol...so was his mother. The police aren't releasing hardly any details...just that they were found in her house and they think it was murder." Jacqui stood up and began to pace, her free hand rubbing the back of her neck, "Please tell me you have an alibi for today, Carol. The cops I know will be wanting to question you."

Daryl came back over to her, taking a seat beside her and she latched onto his hand with hers. Licking her lips, she breathed out, "Uh...yeah, I was at work all day."

Relieved, Jacqui nodded and continued to pace, "Good. Look, sweetie, I know you hated the asshole...but if you need me I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Closing her eyes, Carol shook her head and then turned her head, looking over at Daryl beside her, "Daryl's here with me now."

A small smile formed and Jacqui felt a little better knowing Carol had someone with her incase she needed support. Glancing at the TV, she went back to her chair, "Look, I'll call you if I hear anything else. For now, get some rest. At least you don't have to worry anymore about Ed finding out where you are."

Unsure how she should feel, Carol nodded, "Alright. Thanks for calling me and letting me know."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Get some rest, sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

Saying her goodbye's, Carol closed her phone but kept hold of it in her hand. Looking at Daryl, she still couldn't wrap her mind around that she was finally free of Ed for good. Even though she'd once loved the man and had been married to him for so long, she didn't shed a tear, "Ed's dead. Jacqui said it was on the news...they found him and his mother. They think they were murdered."

Daryl watched her, unsure of what to say. She didn't seem to be upset that the bastard that had terrorized her was now gone from her life permanently. Giving her hand a squeeze, he reached over, tilting her chin so she would look at him, "Ya gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered. When his hand dropped from her chin, she looked away once more, her eyes looking around the room some, "I don't even feel sad that he's gone. Is that even right? I'm pregnant with his child...I was married to him for so long...yet I feel nothing about him being dead."

"Probably because of all the shit he put ya through," Daryl replied, his voice holding a soft tone to it. Wrapping his arm around her, he brought her in close to his body and placed a kiss to her temple, "It's not wrong that ya feel nothin', just means ya moved on."

Thankful for the comfort he was freely offering her, Carol leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I never though...I mean, at times I wished he was dead...to stop him from hitting me again. Now he is."

Keeping her close, Daryl sat back on the couch and gently rubbed her upper arm, "Ya said they found him and his mom?"

"Yeah. Jacqui thinks the cops might question me," she replied, lifting her chin and looking up at him.

"You were at work today...ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout there. Cop's will see that. Maybe he crossed the wrong person or some shit. Didn't ya say he'd have affairs?" he asked, unsure if he remembered right.

Nodding, Carol released a shaky breath, "Yeah...he was cheating. He never tried to hide it."

Kissing her forehead, he sighed, "Bastard got what he deserved if ya ask me." Lifting her chin once more with his finger, he kissed her softly and whispered, "Ya ain't got to be worried 'bout bein' hurt again, okay? I'd rather die then hurt ya. We'll get through this...ain't gonna let ya go through it alone."

Nodding, Carol gazed into his eyes, her heart racing in her chest. Not wanting to be alone, she whispered back, "Can...can you stay with me tonight?"

Searching her eyes, he then lowered his lips back to her's, giving her another kiss. When they parted, he searched her eyes, replying, "Let me go get a change of clothes for work."

A small smile finally formed and Carol let him go. Standing as he did, she walked with him to the door, holding it open as he left out. Taking in a deep breath, she then turned back, looking around her living room, her eyes falling on the box in the corner of the room. Going over, she bent down, picking up the two photo's that were on the side of the pile of trash that she was going to throw out. Standing back fully, she gazed down at the first one, her eyes staying on her ex-husband.

For years while she'd been with him, Carol had wondered what she'd done to make him change. He had blamed her for everything that had gone wrong. She'd been the one in the relationship that had changed according to him. But after he was gone, she saw changes in herself. He'd made her weak, scared and even submissive. She would no longer stand up for herself, speak for herself. He'd stripped her bare and made her into a shell of her former lively self. Had it not been for Jacqui and a few other friends, Carol knew she wouldn't be where she was now.

Time slipped by her and before she knew it a pair of strong arms came around her waist. Leaning back against his chest, she sighed and set the photo's onto the small decorative shelf on the wall, "I think I need to keep these...as a reminder."

"Reminder of what?" he asked.

"That I survived...that I'm not that weak person anymore," she said and then turned in his arms. Seeing his backpack on the couch, she gave him a warm smile, "You sure you don't mind staying?"

The corner of his lips went up slightly as he looked down at her, "Nah...wouldn't want ta be anywhere else."

Slipping her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer to him and she purred, "You have a choice...the guest room or my room."

Seeing a hint of something else in her eyes, something he'd only seen briefly on the couch, Daryl took a gamble, "If I say your room, you gonna stay in there with me?"

Smiling more, she nodded, "Yeah...if you don't mind. I promise not to hog the covers."

Lowering his head down to her, his lips hovered over her's, "Don't think we'll need them." Covering her lips with his, his tongue sought out hers, pulling a moan from her as he dominated the kiss. His hands roamed over her back and then down to the hem of her shirt. Slipping his right hand under the material, her warm skin felt like silk under his calloused fingers. Not wanting to end the kiss, he didn't want to stay in the middle of the living room all night, "Where's your room?"

Silently, she took his hand, turning off the lights and then led him back to her bedroom. Earlier in the evening before he'd arrived, she'd turned on the small bedside lamp to illuminate her way when she went to bed. Coming into the room, she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. It'd been years since she'd been with a man and even then, to her, Ed wasn't a man, he'd been a monster. When he wanted sex from her he took it from her harshly, not caring if he hurt her or not. Most of the time it had only lasted a few minutes before he would pass out on top of her, while other times he would beat her as he got himself off.

Pushing all thought's of Ed out of her mind, she turned back to Daryl as he looked at her turned down bed and then to her. This was new to both of them, neither having anyone in their life before that cared. Running a hand up his chest as she stepped in close to him, she lifted her eyes up to his, "I have scars."

Cupping the side of her neck in his hand, his body tensed some, "We match then. Ain't never let anyone see them 'cept Merle."

Taking in a deep breath, Carol stepped back from him, breaking the contact they had and slowly lifted her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Standing in just her shorts and bra, she felt herself blush, her right hand going to her left arm and holding it in close, covering her chest some. Keeping her eyes lowered, she was afraid to look up thinking she would find disgust in his eyes.

Seeing a few light scars running across her chest and abdomen where she wasn't covering herself, Daryl took a step forward. Placing his hand on hers, he lowered her hand back to her side so he could see the beautiful woman in front of him better. "I like what I see, woman."

Tears rimmed her eyes and her head shot up, looking at him. Her chin trembled, breathing out, "How?"

"Cause ya ain't fake...ain't nothin' fake about ya. Those scars...they just show how strong ya really are. You beat him. Ya survived," he said, his voice holding a raspy soft tone. Pulling his own shirt off and letting it fall next to hers, he took in a deep breath and released it, "We both survived monsters."

Taking in the dark ragged scars that littered his chest, the tears she'd been fighting back fell. They'd both been through hell and came out the other side, stronger in some ways, but weaker in others. She'd already been noticing where he had trouble with some things, she'd been able to help him work through whatever it was, and vise versa.

Her eyes fell to the tattoo on his chest on his left peck and she wiped at her eyes, "Who's Norman?"

Looking down at the name tattooed on him, Daryl smirked some and then looked back up at her, "My gramps. He taught me and Merle how ta hunt and track. He died a year after my mom. Got it ta remember him when I got old enough."

Starting to feel more comfortable with him, Carol bit her lip and moved to stand in front of him. Hesitantly, she placed her hand onto his chest and then looked up into his blue eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure he'd be able to hear it. "It's been a long time since I was with a man, Daryl...but this feels right being with you."

"Natural," he whispered, his hands slowly traveling up her arms and back to her shoulders, and then down her back as he shifted his weight, his lips going to her skin once again, "We can take this slow, woman. It's just you and me."

Nodding her head slowly, Carol swallowed down the lump that had formed and closed her eyes again, her head tilting some as he placed feather like kisses to her skin. As his lips began to come up the side of her neck a sudden shiver ran over her and going straight to her core, causing her to moan his name in pleasure.

"Carol," he whispered softly, unclasping her bra. The material loosened and he slipped it off slowly, dropping it to the floor. Her hands shot up to cover herself and he gently pulled them down, his voice remaining low, "Ya don't have to hide yourself from me, woman. Show me," he said, his hands cupping her hands over her breasts, "Show me."

Biting her lip, Carol let him take control and lowered her hands, her pulse racing as her breathing increased. She could feel her nipples growing harder under his gentle touch and pushed her chest out to him more. Another soft moan came from her as she whispered his name, "Daryl..."

"Hmm..." Daryl hummed, bending to kiss her softly about her neck. Her hardening nipples and the sound of her moans sent a surge of pleasure through him and he pulled back some, seeing for the first time, her perfectly rounded breasts. He smirked as he watched her and nodded, "Ya can touch me too, woman."

Daryl closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers grazing over his skin. The energy that was between them surged forth and he brought her closer, her cool skin contrasting to his blazing hot skin. Taking her face into his hands, he assured her, "You're a rose, okay? Ain't nothin' to be scared of here." His hands drifted downward as he spoke, trailing lightly. Her body shivered at the touch and he smirked, his hands resting again on her breasts only for a second before moving to her waist. There he traced imaginary patterns with a feathery motion as he nuzzled her softly, whispering, "You're beautiful, woman."

Becoming a little bolder with her actions, Carol's hands began to move over his chest and then up to his shoulders. Her eyes closed at his touch and her hands continued to move, almost as if they had a mind of their own, learning his body slowly.

The room was silent except for their own measured breaths and her moans and he looked into her eyes and smiled, "That's right, woman." Unbuttoning her shorts, he slid them down her hips and exhaled as they pooled at her ankles, taking her hand away from his chest to help her step out of them. Bringing her closer, his lips ghosted over hers and with one motion, he scooped her up into his arms, taking a few steps and laying her across her bed.

The coolness of the covers seemed to send a shiver through Carol as he adjusted himself onto the bed next to her. With one arm around him, tracing small circles onto his back and shoulders, her other hand slowly began to explore his chest, his chest hair tickling her fingertips. Regaining eye contact, Carol closed the gap between them, her lips finding his and moving softly over them and then parting in invitation for him.

He swept his tongue through her mouth, the kiss growing urgent. Daryl fought for control over himself as their movements became frantic. His brow knitted in concentration as he pulled away from her, searching her eyes. He couldn't help himself, his lips crashed against hers, taking them almost roughly as his hands ran up and down her body, the need and desire taking over. He wanted to take his time, but pleasure fueled his actions more than he could bear. Parting from her, he dipped his head and breathed rapidly, trying to contain himself.

"Carol…I want to do this slowly…but I want you…" he explained, lifting his head as he cupped her face lovingly, "I want you bad. I can't control myself."

Her kiss swollen lips came to his, ghosting over them before whispering, "I trust you, Daryl. Don't hold back your need because of me. I want to feel it."

Daryl nodded once and resumed kissing her. Leaving her lips, he ran a trail of soft kisses from her chin to the juncture of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her scent was nothing like he'd ever experienced before, a sweet hint of jasmine and vanilla. He could practically taste her essence, the thought fueling him further, his lips now moving past her collar bone. The heat now consumed him and as she drove her fingers into his hair, he found himself frantic to hear her moan again.

Her body tingled as Daryl moved over her body, making her feel sensations she had never felt before. His mouth moved over her, both tasting and pleasuring her at the same time, and Carol's hand stayed active, one in his hair as her other continued to move over his heated skin. Closing her eyes a small smile formed at the pleasure she was receiving from him. As his lips came in contact with her left breast, she arched up at the sensation and a soft moan filled the air around them.

Desperate to hear her more, he lapped at her nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue. He massaged it's twin, manipulating the taut nipple, knowing that it would receive the same attention. Sucking, he could feel her body caving then arching, and sounds he'd never heard coming from her lips. It was like music to his ears, but he could tell by her reaction that it was pleasure that fueled them. His own body responded by gaining more arousal, the sensation coursing through him like wild fire. He couldn't focus and he soon found himself moving down her flat torso to his goal, taking the sides of her panties in hand and pulling them down slowly, exposing her to him.

Planting a kiss right above the thin strip of hair on her mound, he breathed out, tossing her panties to the floor, "Beautiful, woman."

Carol's body tensed and her hand that was in his hair stilled. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable with this new position he was in and she shook her head, "Daryl...no. Not down there, please."

Crinkling his brow in confusion, Daryl moved back up her body, settling next to her, "I ain't gonna hurt ya, woman...done told ya that."

"I know," she replied, feeling herself redden from embarrassment. Adverting her eyes, she fought with her inner demons, "I was always told only...only whores let a man do that...there."

Raising his brow, he instantly knew Ed was probably the one that put that thought into her head, and quickly replied, "Ain't true. If'n it's something ya like, then ya enjoy it. Ain't nothin' to be embarrased about."

Shyly looking at him, she whispered, "I...I've never had that done."

A small smile formed and Daryl leaned over to her, giving her a kiss and breathing out, "Then let's see if'n ya like it first. If not, we ain't gotta do it."

Wanting to feel more, to experience more with him, Carol nodded and he moved slowly back down her. Her fingers went back to his hair and then felt his lips make contact with her skin again and closed her eyes, moaning at the gentle caresses his mouth was giving her.

Her approval pleased him, letting him know that he was doing something right. He was still hesitant deep within despite the raging desire, mainly because his experience wasn't all that great. In the past with other women, it was just action without thought, lust with no emotions behind it. Yes, he wanted Carol, but he wanted to do this right, to share his feelings and sensations in the right way.

Stroking her thigh slowly, he looked up to see her still lost in passion, a smile coming to his face. Parting her legs, he repositioned himself in between them, both hands now caressing her thighs.

"Let me know if it makes ya uncomfortable, 'kay?"

Nodding her head, her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her body was alive with so many sensations. Taking in a deep breath and relaxing herself some, Carol whispered to him, "Let me feel, Daryl."

He nodded and spoke, his words barely a whisper, "Just relax, woman." Feeling her body loosen even more, he proceeded forth, parting her lips and inhaling deeply. He searched for her clit with his finger, teasingly rubbing it to bring it to harden. A sharp breath from above him alerted that she'd felt the change and he continued on, dipping his tongue past her lips and tantalizing the now sensitive nub. Gripping her thighs, he moved in more, licking her and holding her thighs open even as she tried to close them.

Lifting slowly he breathed out, "Relax, woman." Returning to his actions, he hummed contently, the taste of her exploding on to his tongue.

Writhing on the bed under him, Carol's hands gripped at the covers as her body arched up to him, her body responding to the sensations he was giving her. Panting, her eyes closed, allowing her body to experience these new sensations. As she felt his tongue circle around her clit, a small cry of pleasure fell from her lips.

Daryl felt her body giving to him, his hands pressing more into her thighs. Dipping back down he ran his tongue from the top of her slit to the core, inserting the tip of his tongue deep within. Her aroma surrounded him and his body reacted, a surge of arousal flowing through him. His cock hardened more and he groaned as he pressed forward, his finger now taking her clit. The pace quickened as he coaxed her first orgasm with him, the taste of her flowing now. He lifted from her, encouraging her as he stroked her clit with more ferocity, "Let go for me, woman...cum for me."

Pushing her head back into the bed as her body arched into his touch, soft moans and cries fell from her lips. A sudden surge of energy raced through her body as his fingers moved more and her breathing hitched. Her body began to tingle, starting in her abdomen and moving through her body at a fast pace. Panting heavily, Carol cried out as it intensified and finally exploded through her body, sending her body into tremors as her hips arched up to him and an intense feeling of pleasure washed over her and she cried out his name again, only louder.

Catching her release as it flooded out of her, he lapped at it generously, relishing at it's sweet taste. Slowly, he finished and lifted to see her body heaving at its exertion, the air of pleasure hovering around her. A small smile inched across his lips as he trailed up from her mound, his tongue hitting her skin and causing her to jump. Making his way up her body, he caressed each inch his tongue had left until he came to her jaw bone. Trailing to her ear, he whispered, "How'd that feel?"

Slowly coming back down, Carol swallowed and licked at her lips as she smiled, "W-Wonderful." She lifted her arms and her body felt as if it weighed a ton as she placed them around him, bringing him closer to her. Opening her eyes finally, she looked right into his and whispered, "Thank you."

He met her gaze and traced her jaw with his finger tips, "Think ya feel like ya can go on?"

Nodding her head, she smiled as her fingers moved to his face, "Yeah, I'm good."

Suddenly remembering he hadn't brought any condoms with him, he closed his eyes and dropped his head onto her shoulder, "Dammit...forgot to bring condoms with me."

Smirking some, Carol chuckled, "Daryl...I'm already pregnant. I don't think we'll need them."

"Ya sure?" he asked, lifting his head back up, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah." He starred at her a moment before getting up and standing beside the bed. Watching as he began to take off his jeans, Carol took in his trim muscular upper body, admiring it as a slight blush crept over her body. When his pants came off and then his boxers, her mouth went dry at the sight of him completely naked to her. Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, her gaze slowly began to drop down his body, taking in every feature, every muscle, everything that was him.

Feeling almost like she had earlier, he felt the heat rise and adverted his sights, "I ain't much to look at, huh?"

Raising her brow, Carol shook her head, "Daryl...if every man looked like you I think every woman on earth would be very satisfied and happy."

He moved back to the bed, taking her into his arms, "Ain't nothin' special."

Nodding her head, she whispered, "You are to me."

Daryl shook his head and smirked before kissing her body once more, learning every curve of it. His heart pounded inside of his chest at the thought of joining with her. Licking at her skin her, he then whispered, "You're perfect, woman."

Stroking himself, he closed his eyes tightly and exhaled, trying to control his needs. Positioning himself between her legs once more, he looked down at her and leaned forward, the tip of his cock barely touching her entrance. He nuzzled her softly on her neck as he began to push in, finding her wet and tight. Easing himself into her, he opened his eyes at the sound of her sharp breath, the fear coursing through. "Carol?"

Closing her eyes tightly, Carol gasped and pushed her head back into the pillow as her fingers dug into his biceps. Clenching her jaw as his voice came to her, she shook her head and breathed heavily, "I-I'm…okay…" As the discomfort began to ease, she slowly opened her eyes and found his staring down at her. Her grip on his arms loosened and she reached up, cupping his cheek and nodded, "I'm okay, just been a long time is all."

He took her hand and kissed it, moving slowly so she could get use to his size, "I'll go slow. Tell…tell me," he insisted as he began to move more. The tightness enclosed around him as the friction built despite the wealth of her release to coat him. He rocked into her gently, as her hands alternated between caressing him and gripping him.

Carol closed her eyes once more as the feeling of being filled by him sent her body into a tail spin of sensitivity and feelings she never knew existed. Loosing herself to him, her hands began to roam over his more, feeling as his back muscles moved with every push into her body. Sliding her hand down further, her hand came to his ass and pushed lightly, feeling as he gave into the pressure and pushed into her more. Arching her neck, she smiled, "Y-Yes…Daryl…yes…"

Her expressions of pleasure pushed him further to the edge, gritting his teeth as he began to set his pace, slipping in and out of her in long strokes. A moan found its way as he bent to her ear, whispering to her, "Feel so good, Carol..."

The sound of her name falling from his lips was like pure heaven to her. As his strokes into her began to increase, her hips began to arch up, meeting him with each push into her. Running her hand up into his hair, she cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips to hers and kissing him passionately as her tongue explored his mouth.

Her participation heightened his reaction, beginning to move through her at a faster rate, feeling his impending release from deep within. As she parted from him, her cries of passion echoed off the walls, pushing him further, plunging him head long into bliss. Sitting up he brought her up as well, continuing to move within her, their bodies touching.

Holding her closely, he growled through clenched teeth, "You're mine, woman."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her head lulled back. As his lips captured her neck, she released a soft moan as she began to move with him, finding a rhythm together. Her nipples scraped against his chest, causing them to harden more and she gasped in a breath. When her body began to tingle once more, Carol held onto him tighter as there movements began to become frantic.

"FUCK," he growled as the pace quickened again, his heart racing. He held her back with his hands, the friction of her nipples against his chest turning him on more. He was nearing his edge, each stroke, each moan pushing him just that much closer. The pressure of his release punched through, his seed filling her womb, and his strokes strengthening and quickening while he roared out her name. His body felt like it was on fire, her hands becoming the fuel to push him further. The more she touched him, the more she cried out in ecstasy, the more he pounded into her, expending himself wholly.

Clawing at his shoulders and back, Carol cried out once again as his thrust increased. Her breathing became labored as her body began to react to his movements, stroking her spot with each thrust into her welcoming body. Once again, her body reacted to the stimulation and as her orgasm began to wash over her, cries of pleasure and his name falling from her lips.

Daryl growled as her orgasm washed over him, the pulsating of her inner muscles driving him insane. He continued to move within her, the pace slowing with each stroke until he was barely moving inside of her, stopping completely. With their bodies heaving, they held each other, Daryl stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck lightly. The air was alive with electricity, but there wasn't a sound to be heard with the exception of their breathing as they each tried to gain control of their breathing. He pulled away from her and caressed her face, as he laid her back down onto the cool sheets.

Coming to rest beside her, he traced patterns on her torso, occasionally brushing the swell of her breast, the action soothing. Certain that he was able to, he spoke softly, his words coming out with satisfaction, "That was amazin', woman."

Blushing, Carol smiled and her gaze dropped and then looked back to him. "Is it always that intense?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, watching as they sparkled back at her.

"Guess it can be," he answered, taking her hand, "every night, if you want it to be." He squeezed her hand, his expression hanging between fear and questioning, "You okay with all this?"

"Yeah...I...I feel...alive," she replied softly and then turned to him, laying on her side. "I never knew it could be like this, and I want to keep feeling this way, Daryl." Letting go of his hand, she brought her's up, her fingers tracing his face at his hairline as her eyes watched and then went back to his, "I don't want this to be a one time thing between us."

"I wasn't planning on letting you go after this, woman," Daryl smirked. "It's crazy, I knew when I saw ya in that car, that ya were who I'm supposed to be with, like ya were made for me." He stroked her hand and smiled, "Ain't never felt like that before."

Leaning forward, her lips brushed against his before laying back again and watching him. Silence filled the room as they took each other in and before too long, Carol tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go ta sleep. You're tired. I promise I'll be here when ya wake up."

Nodding her head slightly she rolled over and turned off the bedside light. Turning back, he moved his arm and she moved closer to him, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder and her arm moved down, wrapping around his waist and anchoring herself to him. Feeling herself start to drift off, a small whisper fell from her lips, "Night, Daryl."

"Night, woman," he whispered back, relishing the feel of her against him. Closing his eyes, he could hear her breathing even out a few minutes later and he knew she was finally asleep. Minutes later, he began to drift off too, his arm's tightening around her protectively. This would be what he worked for, to remain where he belonged with her at his side.

* * *

_**Okay...so...how'd you like that surprise? I won't be posting for a couple days. Going to my mom's tomorrow with the hubby and spending the day with her. I'm already working on the next chapter so no worries. And damn...sorry, still no clue who the mystery man is, huh? I'm evil like that though. Remember, your reviews are my sweet treats that keep me going. Please send me some love and let me know your thoughts. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hope y'all are havin' a good week. Finished this a few minutes ago...**_

_**I'd like to acknowledge those of you that have sent me reviews/pm's...SOA loving mom, Athlete Girl, EnglighPoet18, trinitee64, **_**_definitelywalkerbait, BanannaFlvdSnow, carylfan, itsi3, the ramblin rose, 80p, felicia2235, Dixonrocks, LaurenEmilyxx, littleshelly0619, TheLadyDanae, & anyone else I missed...Thank you all for your kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_****WARNING - SMUT. If you're not into it, then ya might want to skip down a ways in this chapter.****_

* * *

Laying in bed on her side, Carol watched Daryl as he slept. Having woken up to use the bathroom, she'd returned to find him laying on his stomach, the sheet covering him from his hips down and his head turned towards the other wall. She'd hadn't imagined that things would progress as they had, but at the same time, she didn't regret it. He was a man that she could relate to, that held the ability to bring out things in her that she never knew existed. He came into her life at a time that she needed him the most and hadn't showed any signs of leaving.

Reaching up, her fingertips traced over one of the two demon tattoo's on the right upper side of his back. Admiring the ink, she didn't notice the change in his breathing and finally pulled her hand away when he turned his head, sleepy eyes looking back at her. Blushing and grateful the room was still dark at the early hour, she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Turning towards her more, he yawned and rubbed his right eye with the palm of his hand, "Time is it?"

Glancing back over her shoulder at the alarm clock, she turned back to him, "Almost five. Figured I'd stay up being you'd have to be up soon to go to work."

Draping his arm over her waist, he pulled her closer to him, "Was plainnin' on givin' me a wake up call, huh?"

Smirking, Carol raised her brow, "Well, the thought did cross my mind." Leaning in, her lips pressed against his and then purred, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Best I've had in a long while," he drawled out, his fingers of his right hand coming between them. With the back of his fingers, he moved them back and forth over her left breast, the nipple hardening under his touch, "What about you?"

"The same," she smiled, enjoying the feel of his touch on her skin. Biting her lip, her own hand moved down, wrapping around his cock and gently stroking him, "We don't have to much time."

Shifting and moving above her, Daryl breathed out, "Won't need much." He trailed down in between her legs, moving slowly up, his lips leaving a trail of feathery kisses that he noticed caved her muscles. The lithe sounds of her coos and moans helped him to keep his tempo slow as he moved methodically until his cock was seated right at the entrance of her core, the heat inviting him. He caressed both breasts and rolled her aching nipples, smirking wickedly as he kept them taut.

Making his way to her neck, he whispered sensually, "Fast or slow, woman?"

Opening her eyes, she looked into his, "Both." Running her fingers down his chest, she then slid them around him, wanting him to be closer to her. With one leg, she wrapped it around his leg and began to run her foot up and down the back of his thigh, "Need you, now."

Growling, Daryl pushed through, the instant heat of her sex causing him to almost wrack loose from the onset. Stilling himself as he settled in, he exhaled lightly, a pleasant smile on his face as he looked up to her, "You'll be the death of me, woman. You're so…" he said as he began to thrust slowly, "tight."

Pushing her head back as her eyes closed, Carol moaned in pleasure as he began to move in her. Her hands moved over his heated skin, occasionally letting her nails rake over certain areas she had found that seemed to excite him. Finding a rhythm with him, she began to arch her hips up with his thrusts, seemingly taking him deeper into her body as his name fell from her lips.

When her nails raked across his body, he groaned as he moved deeper into her, increasing his pace slightly. The feeling of her body moving against his caused him to grab the sheets behind her, gripping them tightly as her sex clinched. Lifting somewhat, he thrust into her more, parting her legs even further to allow more access.

Opening her eyes and meeting his, she reached up, cupping the side of his face and whispering to him, "More." As he began to thrust into her more, she cried out in pleasure, her body arching up into his and then cried out his name, "D-Daryl…"

Tapping into her pleasure, he felt his body shudder and his strokes lengthened and he pounded into her almost relentlessly. He took of her freely, leaning down to take one of her nipple's into his mouth, relishing the sounds of her bliss as he rocketed into her. Her reactions did nothing but fuel him further, prompting him to sit up on his knees and spread her legs, resting them on his forearms as he began to set a punishing pace.

Gripping the sheets around her, Carol pushed her hips up with every thrust he made into her. Swallowing hard, she brought one of her hand's to her chest, running it over her torso before bringing it up to her breast. Her eyes meet his and she softly began to run very fingers over her nipple, her mind still unsure of her actions and if they would please him.

At the sight of her touching herself and the hesitant manner in which she did so, he smiled and pounded further, coaxing her along, "That's it...touch yourself, woman." Taking her free hand, he pulled it along her body and settled it in between them, his eyes intent on her, whispering, "Touch yourself."

Keeping her eyes fixed on his, her breathing hitched as her fingers started to manipulate her clit and the other on her nipple. Unable to keep her pleasure from coursing through her body, her eyes closed and she moaned to him, "Daryl…close…so close"

"Cum with me," he requested, burying himself deeper inside of her. To hear her unadulterated pleasure as she stroked herself in conjunction with his cock sliding in and out of her at a heated pace was something close to heaven. He closed his eyes as he pushed in further, hitting her spot, her body reacting in earnest. "Cum with me, Carol…"

Pushing her head back as her body arched up, her fingers continued to move with his thrusts into her. Her breathing began to hitch, and her body seemed to explode in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, her cries of pleasure filling the room.

The onslaught of her orgasm pulled his forth, releasing himself into her womb as he let go of her legs and leaned forward, pounding into her deeper with each stroke. He growled as he continued to push through the vise like grip that she had provided, the friction stirring him further. As he neared the completion of his orgasm, he called out her name clearly, his movements finally diminishing as he began to expend himself completely. Once he was done, he stared down at her face and caressed it, his speech broken by the ragged breaths.

"I...I could never...tire of this, woman. Never."

Reaching up and touching is sweaty face, she shook her head, "Neither…could I…Daryl…" Swallowing hard to catch her breath, a smile formed, "I…I've never done that before…"

Daryl smirked, tracing his finger over her lips, and up to her temple, "Ya looked like ya were doing fine ta me. Did ya like it?"

"I did," she smiled as her hand moved up into his hair and tousled it some. "There's a lot I've never done, but I want to with you."

"I think we can do that," he said as leaned down to kiss her gently. His body still quaked, his heart racing. Never had he felt so complete. When he parted from her, he glanced at the clock and sighed, "I best get a shower. Got ta get goin' soon. You got a bit...get some more sleep."

"If I go back to sleep I won't want to get up. I'll get some coffee going while you shower." He moved from off her and Carol sat up but was surprised when his arm came around her and nuzzled the side of her neck.

Breathing in her scent, he trailed his lips over her skin, "Wanna do somethin' tonight?"

Smiling, Carol reached up, her hand trailing down his neck to his shoulder, "I don't have anything planned. Where you going to take me?"

"You'll see," he mumbled and then planted one last kiss to her neck. Pulling away from her, he got up, "I'll be in the shower."

Watching him gather up his clothes and head out the room, she laid back in the bed unable to stop smiling. He'd made her feel so alive, so wanted. It was a feeling she'd not had in so long. Hearing the door to the bathroom finally close and then the water start, she got up, slipping on her robe and headed out the room. She'd promised him coffee when he got out and wanted to make sure he had some along with breakfast. If anything, she hoped she'd be able to have more morning's like this one.

* * *

Pulling his car into one of the bays, Axel got out and looked around, spotting his friend and nodding his chin towards him. Getting his bag out the back, he then headed over to him, holding out his hand as the man came over, wiping his hand onto a grease stain rag. For years Axel had been bringing his car to Rodney 'Pee Dee' Brewer's garage to be serviced, but it had been some time since he'd seen his friend. But judging from the look's of the place, Rodney's garage had taken off in the past year.

Shaking his hand, Axel smirked, "Look's like ya been doin' good for yourself, Rod."

Grinning, Rodney nodded some, shaking his hand and then releasing it and looking around some at his establishment, "Yeah, man...can't complain. Business has picked up since old man Timms went out of business. What bring's ya by?"

"Need new brakes on her," Axel said as he pointed to his old car. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he raised his brow, "Gonna be headin' up into the mountain's and don't need 'em goin' out on us."

"You and the wife headed up there on vacation?" Rodney asked as he went over, and got a work order for the car.

"Nah, man. Only me and my cousin. Tricia ain't 'round no more. Sent her dumb ass packin'," Axel grinned as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

Writing up the order for the brakes, Rodney glanced at him and then back to the paper, "Thought you two were pretty tight. Last time I saw you two she was damn near up your ass all the time."

Shaking his head, Axel sighed, "Yeah, well...couldn't take her shit no more. Should've let her ass go years ago. Got my eye on a pretty little blond now."

Laughing, Rodney wrote up the order and placed it into a clear jacket. Taking his keys and putting them in with it, he then whistled to one of the guys passing by and tossed it to him. Turning back to Axel, he pointed for him to follow him out the bay, "Always one for a blond. Well, we should have your car ready in about an hour and a half. If'n ya want, I can give you a call when it's ready."

Scanning the street and seeing his cousins car parked on the other side, he looked back at Rodney, "That'll be fine. Got some stuff ta get."

"ROD MAN!" Merle yelled out as he walked out the office headed towards him and the man he was standing with. Giving the small man a nod, Merle looked at his boss, "Jake just called and said that Saturn he was test drivin' broke down. Gonna take the truck and go get 'em."

"Alright, Merle," Rodney replied, watching his best mechanic head towards the wrecker.

Eyeing the man as he walked away, Axel crossed his arms over his chest, "Got some new one's workin' for ya, huh?"

"Who...Merle? Nah, man. He's been here for years. He's one of the best mechanic's I've ever had...and the man is a miracle worker when it comes to bikes. Son of a bitch can build one from the ground up and have it purrin' like a kitten."

Watching as the man left out, Axel then shifted his attention back to Rodney, "Okay, man...I best get goin' so you can get back to work."

"Alright. I'll give ya a call when she's done," Rodney said as he began to walk off.

Walking across the street and getting in his cousin's car, Axel smirked and looked over at him as he pulled out, "Found out that older Dixon...the one with the little blond, name's Merle. So she must be with Daryl. Kinda funny, they're names almost rhyme."

Narrowing his eyes, he gripped the wheel, driving down the main strip towards the hardware store, "Don't give a fuck if'n he's the damn prince of Egypt, she ain't gonna be with him much longer. Once we get what we need we'll head back up and get everything ready. I want her back within the week. The cunt's gonna pay for all she's done."

Swallowing hard, Axel rolled down his window, "And the blond? We still gonna grab her too, right?"

"Ain't worried about the damn blond. You want her, you get the bitch yourself! And if'n you even think about backin' out on me I'll fuckin' slit ya throat from ear to ear. Hear me...cous?" he growled, glancing over to the small man beside him.

Nodding hesitantly, Axel looked back out the window, wondering if he'd made the right decision in helping his cousin. The more he thought about it, the more he could see his cousin had all but lost it. He wasn't the same person he'd grown up with. He'd changed too much. He'd gone out of his mind over the woman they were stalking. Axel just hoped his cousin wouldn't go off the deep end completely.

* * *

_**Don't forget to send me some love! Your reviews are what keep me going!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hope y'all had a great week. I did, went to the beach and had some fun in the sun! Finished this a few minutes ago...**_

_**A HUGE thanks goes out to SOA loving mom and EnglishPoet18 for their help with getting me in the right direction I wanted to go in with this story. Ladies, y'all's idea's really helped me alot...THANK YOU!**_

**_Also, thank to the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Fixing them both a glass of tea, Carol glanced over at Beth as she walked around the living room looking around at a few pictures Carol had framed and put out. Having spent the day out shopping and looking at things for the nursery, the two of them had come back to find the guys working in the garage and had decided to hang out at Carol's while they finished. It had been fun being able to get out with the younger woman and talk girl stuff for a change. Granted, she loved spending time with Daryl, but, she also knew they needed time to themselves also to do what they needed to.

Walking around, her eyes moved from photo to photo, taking in a younger Carol and her parents. When she came to a small shelf with three angel figurines, she saw two photo's sitting up there and reached up, bringing them down. Crinkling her brow, she looked back over at Carol as she carried in two glasses of tea, "Hey, Carol...who's the guy in this picture with you? Is that Ed?"

Setting the glasses down on the coffee table, Carol walked over to her, looking at them over her shoulder, "Yeah...that's him. Forgot I had those up there. Was gonna box them up again."

Looking back down at them, Beth asked softly, "Who's the other people there? Family?"

"His family." Moving to her side, Carol pointed to each other them, "That's his cousin Axel and his wife Tricia. And that lady there was Ed's other cousin Irma Gene." Carol said and went back over to the couch. Sitting down, she toed off her sandals.

Placing the photo's back, Beth went over, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. Getting a sip of her tea, she set the cup back and turned to Carol, "So, are you gonna paint the baby's room?"

Laughing at the sudden change of subject, Carol pulled her legs up under her, "I don't know yet. I was thinking if I did maybe doing it in like a warm yellow or a really light green...something that would go with a boy or girl. I don't want blue or pink though, just a bit too tacky for my taste."

Nodding in understanding, Beth smirked and raised her brow, "What about doing like a mural on the wall then? Like something with storybook characters or something like that? It wouldn't be a solid color then...and the baby could learn about the different characters as it grew."

Thinking about Beth's suggestion, Carol pursed her lips and then smiled, "You know, that's not a bad idea at all. Could do like a big tree with the characters in it and around it and all."

"Not only that, you could get some stencils and do little phrases from some of the stories, or the alphabet and numbers," Beth added.

Pointing to her with a slender finger, Carol smiled, "Now that I like. Now it'll just be on figuring out which characters and what stories. I loved Winnie The Pooh growing up, but I really don't remember too many others besides Bugs Bunny ones."

Biting her lip as she thought, Beth's eyes suddenly lit up and she beamed, "What about Charlotte and Wilbur from _Charlotte's Web_? Or _Curious George _or maybe even _Uncle Remus_ and have Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox?"

"You know, those would work...just have a mix of a bunch of them around the room in no particular order." Getting up, Carol went over, getting a notepad and pencil and came back. Sitting back down next to Beth, she opened it to the first blank page and began to draw, "Maybe have a tree like this..." Drawing out what was in her mind, Carol then added a few touches Beth suggested to the tree. When she finished, she looked at it, "This could really work."

"And if ya need someone to draw out the characters maybe my friend Sheena from work could. She's a great artist. She's always drawing or painting something," Beth said and then stood up. "Mind if I use your restroom?"

"No, sweetie...you know where it is." Beth walked around the end table as a knock came to the door. Getting up, Carol chuckled, "Probably Daryl."

"Probably," Beth replied and then disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Going over and opening the door, Carol's smile fell as she instantly recognized the man that stood under the porch light beside the door. Unsure why he was even there, she barely opened the storm door, letting it rest against her arm, "What do you want, Axel?"

Giving the woman a smile, Axel nodded to her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously as his cousin stood off to the side where Carol couldn't see him, "Just saw ya was livin' out here now, Carol. How ya been doin? Heard ya left Ed."

Carol felt a slight panic start to set in, her eyes looking behind him to make sure he was alone. She didn't see anyone there with him, but still felt uneasy, "Fine...I'm just fine. And yes, you heard right."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Axel grinned from ear to ear and tried to see around her inside, "So, you all by yourself now, huh?" She moved so he couldn't see inside and Axel shook his head, "Well, how's about inviting me in? We could catch up some...been awhile."

"I don't think so, Axel. I'm expecting company over at any minute..."

"Oh, ya mean those two fellas from next door? Yeah, saw them out their workin'. Don't look like they'll be here just yet," he said. Taking a step towards her, his eyes met hers, "I thinks it's time for some catchin' up with family, Carol."

Carol moved to close the door, but before she could a large hand came out of no where holding the door in place. Her heart began to race as a second man came into view from Axel's left side, his menacing hazel eyes boring holes into her. Swallowing hard, Carol remembered those eyes. Even though the man had changed over the years, she'd never forget his eyes and how cold they always seemed to be.

Pushing away from the door, Carol bolted, trying to get away before Axel's arm's came around her and lifted her off the floor slightly. When the other man came and stood in front of her, Carol began to struggle more to get away and cried out in fear.

Raising his beefy hand, he backhanded her, knocking her out in a single blow and watching as she went limp in his cousin's arms. Glancing around and seeing no one else in the place, he nodded towards the door, "Get her in the car. Best get goin' incase anyone heard her."

Standing in the shadows of the hallway, Beth trembled in fear at the man's voice. She had heard Carol at the door when she'd come out the bathroom but didn't know the male's voice on the other side. Peeking around the corner when she heard Carol struggling, Beth had saw a man with dirty blonde hair and a handlebar type mustache with scruff holding the older woman. A larger man came through the door, tattoo's on his left forearm and moved in front of Carol, blocking Beth's view. When he raised his hand and backhanded Carol, tears filled Beth's eyes. She moved back into the shadows praying they wouldn't come looking through the house. Hearing the door close, she peeked back around the corner and found herself alone.

With shaky hands, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed 911. When the operator answered, she sunk down to the floor, "I need help...my friend...she was taken...two men...please, we need to find her."

Staying on with the operator and giving her Carol's address, Beth hung up and then dialed Merle's number. When he answered, Beth broke down in tears, "M-Merle...they took her..."

Crinkling his brow, Merle stood up from being crouched down beside the bike they were working on and looked out towards Carol's place, "Darlin', whatcha talkin' 'bout? Why ya cryin?"

"Two men...they took Carol..."

Merle's expression dropped and he reached over, grabbing his brother, "Get ta Carol's!" Dropping the tools they had in hand, both men took off running, Merle trying to talk as he ran, "Beth...open the...damn door..."

Getting up from her place on the floor, Beth rushed to the door, jerking it open and running out and down the steps. Sirens could be heard in the distance and she ran straight to Merle as Daryl continued on into the house.

Collapsing against him, Beth couldn't hold back her sobs, "S-She's gone...t-they...they took her..."

Looking towards the house, Merle picked her up, not caring that he was getting dirt and grease on her clothes. Carrying her to the house, Daryl came out the door, panic written all over his face, "Beth said two men took her."

"What men?" Running a hand through his hair, his chest heaved from the exertion of running and his fear, "Beth, what men? Who were they?"

Shaking her head, she barely lifted her head to look at Daryl, "I...I don't know. I went to the bathroom...they were there when I came out. One hit Carol."

Clenching his jaw, Daryl turned, his right arm swinging out and punching the side of the mobile home hard. He'd promised to protect her, to keep her from ever being hurt again, and now she was gone and in the hands of some unknown men. Crouching down, he shoved both hands into his hair as the first police car arrived, his heart breaking.

* * *

_**Well? Review me please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Sitting in a chair on the front deck of Carol's place with Merle standing at her side and Daryl leaning on the railing, Beth looked up as an officer came over to her and crouched down in front of her. The man looked young, in his thirties with kind features and eyes. Feeling Merle's hand come to rest on her shoulder, she glanced up at him as the officer started talking.

"I'm deputy Rick Grimes, ma'am. I know this might be hard for you, but can you tell me what happened here tonight?" he asked as his line of sight went from Beth to Merle and then back to her.

Nodding, Beth swallowed and took in a deep breath, "Uh...yeah, um...Carol and I was just visitin' some. We'd been out shopping today and all. We were waitin' on Daryl and Merle to finish up in the garage. I went to go to the restroom and there was a knock at the door. Carol thought it was Daryl...so I just went on back to the bathroom. When I came out I heard Carol talkin' to a man at the door. I stayed back some, I didn't want to intrude or anything, but then...I don't know what happened. Carol ran back in, but a guy grabbed her...then another man came in and hit her. I think it knocked her out cause she didn't move anymore or say anything."

"And they didn't see you?" he asked as he wrote down what she was telling him.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I stayed back in the hallway and the lights back there were off."

Looking up from his notepad, Rick raised his brow, "Did you happen to see what they looked like?"

Thinking for a moment, Beth then nodded, "Yeah. The guy that was holdin' her...he had like dirty blond hair...and a big mustache. I remember that cause it looked different."

"Different?" Rick asked, watching the girl.

"Yeah, it was like...like the ones some guys twist at the ends," she said.

"A handlebar mustache?" Merle asked from beside her.

Nodding her head and looking up at him, she sighed, "Yeah, like that." Looking back at the deputy, she added, "He also looked like he hadn't shaved in awhile. You know, his jaws and all...kinda scruffy looking."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Thinking for a few seconds, she nodded, "Yeah, the other guy, he had tattoo's on his left forearm. I couldn't see what type, but they covered his forearm and looked like they went up under his sleeve."

Writing down the information, Rick asked, "Did you see what he looked like?"

Shaking her head, she frowned, "No. He had his back to me. I know he had short dark colored hair...like a crew cut style. Oh, and he was tall, taller then Daryl and Merle, but not by too much and he was muscular."

"Body builder type?"

"No, more like big from hard work or something like that," she said and swiped a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"What about there voices? Anything different about them that you could tell?" he asked looking back at her.

Trying to remember, Beth shook her head, "Not really. Both had southern accents...but that's about it really."

"Okay. You did great, Ms. Greene. I'm sorry you had to go through all this," he offered up, knowing it wasn't much help to the young woman. Standing, he then looked over at the men there with her, "Did either of you gentlemen happen to see anything? A car...someone wanderin' around that didn't looked like they belonged here?"

Puffing out his chest some, Merle shook his head, "Nope, can't say we did. We was workin' over in our garage. Had the radio up. Didn't know anythin' was happenin' 'til Beth called me. Then we ran right over."

Rick nodded and sighed, looking around at the other officers as they came and went, before looking back, "Do y'all know if Mrs. Peletier has any family we can call? Or if she had anyone wantin' to hurt her?"

"Bastard that tried to kill her was found dead earlier in the week, so it wasn't his ass," Daryl grumbled. Lifting his head to look at the cop, his eyes narrowed, "But ya can bet if I find the fuckers that took her they won't be hurtin' anyone anymore."

"Look, we're gonna do everything we can to find her...but I can't have you running around and out for blood," Rick said as he starred at the younger of the two men. Taking a step closer, he lowered his voice some, "Don't make me have to put you in lock up...it won't help her any."

"Then ya best find the mother fuckers for I do," Daryl replied, his voice deadly.

Placing a hand onto his brother's chest, Merle eyed him and then looked at the sheriff, "Brother's just protective of his woman, officer. I'm sure you'd be the same if'n it was your woman out there. He'll stay in line...right, Daryl?"

"Pfft...whatever," Daryl said, walking away and towards the end of the porch to get away from everyone for a few minutes.

Watching his brother for a few seconds, Merle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Gotta excuse my brother, officer...him and Carol are pretty close, especially with her bein' pregnant and all."

"Pregnant?" Rick said, his his forehead wrinkling at hearing this for the first time. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she is. It's her ex's, she found out not long ago," Beth added as she sat up some to stretch her back.

Getting another officers attention, Rick whispered to them and then nodded him off before turning his attention back to Beth, "Does anyone else know about her pregnancy? One of ex husband's relatives maybe?"

Shaking her head, Beth raised her brow, "No. She's only told us and I think her boss at Sunford."

Pursing his lips, Rick nodded and then closed his notebook, "Thank you for the information, ma'am. If you could come to the station first thing in the mornin', we'll get you in with a sketch artist to draw out the man you did see."

Standing up, Beth moved over to Merle, his arm's coming around her and instantly making her feel safer, "I'll be there. Please though...find Carol."

"We're doing everything we can to get her back. Don't you worry about that," Rick assured her and then tipped his hat to her and walked off.

Taking in a deep breath, Beth turned in Merle's arm's, wanting the night to be over with, but also wanting her friend back with them. She kept wondering if there was something she could have done or said to have kept Carol from being taken. Images of the man striking Carol kept flashing in her mind and Beth closed her eyes tight, wanting them to disappear.

* * *

Glancing at the women laying across the backseat tied up and then over to his cousin, Axel lit a cigarette and then rolled the window down some. Trying to settle his nerves, he frowned. The plan that they had discussed had changed as soon as the big man had made himself known. The deal had been to take both women, Carol and the blond, but his cousin had pulled out the drive heading towards the highway instead of to the other waiting spot.

Since he'd been approached by the man months before about finding Carol, they had waited even when they saw her in Gainesville, wanting the time to be perfect. Ed had screwed that up for them though. They had seen him take her at the house, then watched as he drug her limp body into the car and took off. Both men knew what Ed had done to her inside, the same thing they'd all been taught.

Ed had been the slower learner though. It wasn't until sometime after he'd married Carol that he started being the man he was taught to be and putting her in her place properly. No woman was supposed to talk back to her man, question them, and they were supposed to take care of the man of the house any way he saw fit. If she didn't, then there would be punishment so they would learn.

Glancing over at his cousin, Axel sighed, "Thought we was takin' the blond too...that's what we'd planned, 'member?"

Keeping his eyes trained on the road, he gripped the steering wheel slightly harder, his voice a low growl, "Plan's changed. You want that whore...get her yourself. I got mine, that's all that matters." Looking over at Axel and then back at the road, his left hand fell to his thigh and then slipped down to the door pocket, his fingers wrapping around the gun there, "Got a problem with that?"

"N-No...no. I'll uh...I'll get her myself then," he said with a nervous tone and noticing where his cousin hand now rested. Swallowing hard, he asked hesitantly and glanced back at the woman again, "How long ya think it'll take to break her back in?"

Traveling down the dark two lane road, he sneered, looking in the rear view mirror again to make sure they weren't being followed, "If'n she's smart, not long. Ed had her in line pretty good for awhile. Dumb bastard slipped up though somewhere, got himself locked up. She ain't gettin' that with me. She'll be mindin' like she's suppose ta be real soon."

Remembering how cruel Ed could be, Axel adverted his eyes back out his window. He'd never liked how the men of the family treated the women they were with, but in order for him to remain with the family he hadd followed in their footsteps. Family stuck together was what he'd been taught, only some things he didn't agree with. It was the real reason why he'd let Tricia go, so she would have a better life then what he could give her. He'd told everyone he'd let her go being she couldn't learn and he was tired of her worthless ass. Had even said he left her with nothing. What the family didn't know was that he had set aside money and had given it to her to help her make a new start.

Debating on whether or not to skip town on his cousin, Axel flicked his cigarette out the window. There was no way he'd be able to get Carol away from his cousin safely, but maybe he could get himself out of Georgia and far enough away from the man. He hated this new life he had started and was just about at the end of his rope with the bullshit and trouble his cousin was bringing down on them.

* * *

_**Yes, I know...another cliffhanger of sorts. But, things have to go in certain order for this story to work. All good things come to those that wait...and trust me, it'll be worth the wait! **_

_**Also, for those asking still if it's Ed...you might want to read back a couple chapters to find out about Ed. Hope y'all are still enjoying this little story of mine...working as I can to get more chapters out to you...just please be patient. Ok...give me my cookies with a review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_****WARNING: ABUSE AND TRIGGERS FOR VIOLENCE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT READ THE LAST BIT OF THIS CHAPTER. I WILL HAVE IT SEPARATED WITH A LINE AND THIS WARNING AGAIN****_

* * *

Leaning over the table and looking at the sketch pad, Beth shook her head and pointed to what the sketch artist was drawing, "No, his eyes weren't that wide...more like...like his was almost peering out them, but not quite."

Watching as the woman changed the shape, Beth nodded and then continued. Giving the woman the other details, she sat watching as the picture slowly became the man she'd seen inside Carol's home. Wishing that Merle had come with her, Beth looked around the room some, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She'd called in to work on her way to the sheriff's department to let them know she wouldn't be in and explained what all had happened. Rarely did she take a full day off, but today she needed it. She was too worried about Carol to be able to focus on her work.

The woman finished, turning the sketch pad around to her and Beth got a good look at the drawing that was starring back at her. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up as the door opened and the deputy from the night before walked in. Handing it back to the woman, she sighed, "That's him...that's what he looked like."

Taking the drawing once the woman removed it from her book, Rick looked at it and nodded, "Good. We'll make copies and get these passed out. I'm sure once we get it out there we'll get some leads." Giving her a small smile, he nodded his head once, "Thanks for comin' in, Beth."

"Hopefully you'll find her soon. I still keep wonderin' if there was somethin' I could have done to help her..."

"You're lucky they didn't see you. Had you been taken too or worse, well, we wouldn't know where to start lookin'. This'll help in finding Carol," he tried to assure her.

Standing up, Beth slipped her purse onto her shoulder and pulled her keys from her pocket, "Still though." Walking to the door with him, she sighed, "I know I'm not related to Carol and all...but if ya find out anything..."

"I'll give you a call," Rick stated, opening the door for her and walking her towards the front of the building. "Drive careful...and if you think of anything else, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"I won't." Pushing out the front door, Beth headed to her car and got in. Resting her head against the steering wheel, she closed her eyes, the stress of Carol's kidnapping getting to her. Lifting her head back, she started the car and pulled out, heading back to Merle's where she knew she's find Daryl sulking around.

It took almost twenty minutes before Beth pulled into the drive and found Daryl standing outside smoking. She got out, her sunglasses pulled down over her eyes and slowly approached the back deck. Going up the two steps, she stopped, looking at him for a moment before speaking, "Just left the sheriff's office. There artist drew out a picture of one of the men, the one I saw. Officer Grimes said they'd get it out there."

Keeping his line of vision on Carol's place, Daryl nodded slightly as he bit at his bottom lip, at least acknowledging he'd heard her. All night he had stayed up, worrying about Carol and trying to figure out who could have taken her. He had even gone as far as getting her cell phone from her place and calling Jacqui to see if she might know anything. Not even her friend had any ideas on who could have taken her being Ed was no longer in the picture now.

Flicking the burned up filter of his cigarette out into the drive, he breathed out tiredly, "Need ta find her soon."

"I know," Beth said softly and then headed towards the door. Stopping as soon as her hand rested on the screen, Beth head shot up and her eyes widened. Images flashed between the drawing and another picture she'd seen. Turning suddenly, she walked back to him, "Daryl, do you have a key to her place?"

Narrowing his eyes, he peered at her, "Yeah, why?"

Grabbing his arm, she began to pull him behind her, "Come on!" Heading down the drive, she picked up her pace and let go of his arm. Starting to jog, she breathed out, "I know where I saw that guy now!"

Her statement caught Daryl by surprise and he stopped suddenly, watching as she got further away from him. If Beth knew who took Carol they would be able to find her sooner. Taking off running to catch up with her, Daryl slowed some, pulling the keys from his pocket as he caught up with her. Both bound of the steps of the front porch as his hands fumbled with his keys. When he found the right one, he shoved it into the door knob, opening it and letting her in first.

Following in behind her, he breathed heavily, "Where ya seen him from, Beth?"

Going straight over to the small shelf, Beth pulled down the two pictures from it and looked at them. Daryl came over to her and her face lit up, a smile coming as she pointed to the man, "Him...it was him! I thought his mustache looked funny when I saw these last night. I think Carol said he was Ed's cousin."

Taking the photo, Daryl starred at it and then flipped it over. There in Carol's handwriting was the date it was taken and the names of the people. "Me, Ed, Irma Gene, Tricia and Axel..."

Looking up at Daryl, Beth searched his eyes, "Did Carol ever mention him to you?"

Shaking his head, he sighed, "No...but I know someone who might know about him." Pulling Carol's cell phone from his pocket, he looked up Jacqui's number and put the phone to his ear. Glaring at the picture, she answered on the third ring, "Jacqui...it's Daryl."

"Daryl, have you heard anything about Carol?" she asked as she sat at her desk, her brow knit with worry over her friend.

"No. Look, gotta question, you happen to know of a guy named Axel? He was related to Ed I think...a cousin or somethin'," he said, hoping a praying she'd know something about the man.

Thinking for a minute, Jacqui then frowned, "He's a low life like Ed was. Him and Ed usta go out drinking together a lot. Carol didn't care for him too much for him, he was just like Ed," she said, anger creeping into her voice. "Is he the one who took her, Daryl?"

"Look's like he was one of the guys. Beth just remembered seeing a picture that Carol had with him in it. Know where we can find 'em?" he asked, his muscles tensing.

Getting up from her desk and going over and closing the door, Jacqui paced around her office, "Unfortunately I don't. Never met the man myself, just know what Carol had told me from time to time. All the men on Ed's side of the family were womanizer's and abusers from what I know. Ed's step father was a real bastard...he's who brought it into the family from what I heard."

Clenching his jaw, Daryl ran his other hand through his hair, "And there is probably no way to find out this fucker's last name is there?"

Sighing, Jacqui breathed out, "I don't know, Daryl. Your best bet will be taking that photo to the cops and letting them know he was one of the men that took her. Maybe they'll have a way of finding out something more."

Releasing a breath, Daryl looked over at Beth as she stood there waiting patiently for him to fill her in, "Alright...I'll call if'n I hear somethin' then." Hanging up with her, he turned back to Beth, "She said to take this to the cops, let them know he's one of them. Maybe they'll be able to track him down being we know he's related to her...or at least was related to the cocksucker."

Looking around the room, Beth's eyes teared up, "I should have done something. It's my fault they took her..."

"Stop that shit now. Ain't ya fault one bit. It's those fucker's fault, not yours. 'Side's, they could've taken ya too, or raped ya or somethin' worse. We'll find her and get her back," Daryl said firmly, wanting to believe the words coming from his mouth.

Wiping at her tears, Beth nodded, "I best call Deputy Grimes then...let him know 'bout the picture."

Nodding, Daryl followed her to the door, making sure to lock it and pull his keys out from the lock. Closing it behind them, they headed back towards their house. At least Beth had remembered the photo, even if it wasn't much of a help. It was something. More then they had before. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced down at the pictures in his hand, his eyes instantly going to her, _I'll find ya woman...just hang on for me_.

* * *

********WARNING:**_** ABUSE TRIGGERS IN THIS HALF...IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT READ...YOU ARE WARNED!**_

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, a dull ache along her jaw causing a small moan to fall from her lips. Carol tried to focus her eyes in the dimly lit room, her vision slowly coming back to her. Realizing she was laying on a wooden floor, she tried to move her arms to help her sit up only to find they were bound behind her back. Fear set in, not understanding what was going on and why she was tied up. She didn't even recognize her surroundings. All she could remember was talking to Beth on the couch and then everything seemed to go blank for her. Moving her legs, Carol found they were not tied but there was something around her ankles. Rolling onto her side, she struggled until she was able to get herself sitting up somewhat and saw her legs were chained to the end of a bed.

She looked around the room, finding the walls bare with no window present and two doors on the far wall from her. Taking in a shaky breath, tears began to form and fall down her cheeks. She was alone in a strange place and tied like a prisoner. Her breathing began to pick up, her heart racing as her eyes darted around the room. Her body shook with fear as the start of her panic attack set in.

Minutes turned into hours for Carol, time all but standing still to her at times. She'd began to clam after awhile, her breathing evening out as she looked for a way out. But now sitting on the floor next to the bed they had chained her to, her tears streaked her face as she stared at the wall. She didn't know anymore how long she'd been there, only that no one had come for her. With each passing minute, her hope had dwindled and now, she was starting to think she'd never see Daryl or her other friends again. Jumping as the locks on the door were thrown, Carol sat up and huddled against the corner of the bed, pulling her legs close to her body.

Coming into the room and leaving the door open behind him, he saw that she was up and awake finally. Eyeing her as he walked closer, he then knelt down just in front of Carol, a small smirk riding his features, "I always told Ed that one day I'd have you...and here you are."

Glaring at the man, things began to come back to her, standing at the door talking to Axel, struggling to get away as he stood in front of her. She remembered it all. "I'll never be yours, Marshal...never..." Carol's head snapped to the side as his hand struck her cheek.

Clenching his jaw hard, he growled at the low life woman before him, "You will NOT talk to me like that, bitch!" Grabbing her around the chin, he forced her to look up at him as her tears slicked her face, "YOU ARE MINE NOW...AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

Carol's body trembled from fear, fear she'd thought she'd gotten away from when she divorced Ed. Now though, it was back at the hands of Marshal this time.

Getting closer to her, his face was inches from her's as he looked into her eyes, "You can forget about your redneck trash you whore." Pulling a knife out of his back pocket, he opened it in front of her and then placed the blade against her cheek. Pushing a little into her skin, he drug it down, leaving a glistening red line as she cried out. Satisfied with his work, he then leaned in, licking at the blood oozing from the small thin line, the metallic taste causing him to close his eyes and savor the flavor.

Cringing as his tongue ran over the cut he'd given her, Carol closed her eyes, trying to use her mind to take her away from the room and him. When his hand went to her throat, her eyes shot open, and met his. She could see the coldness of the man she'd known from long ago. He brought the knife up in front of her face again and then lowered it and dropped his eyes. He then pulled her shirt away from her skin and cut it open, exposing her to him.

He looked over her pale freckled skin, seeing the few scares that Ed had left on her chest. With his knife, he made a few more cuts to the material before tossing it to the side and then cutting off her bra, leaving her upper body bare to him.

Licking his lips, he shrugged as he reached and ran his hand over her bare shoulder, "Scream all ya want..."

Carol closed her eyes, vowing to tried to remain silent and felt a tear drop, the feeling of his hands moving over her skin making her shudder. The hope of being found burned through her as she attempted to close every sense off. "Someone…please help me," she whispered to herself.

Hearing her barely there whisper, he bent to her ear, licking along the shell of it and whispered back to her, "No one can help ya now, cunt...no one will ever find ya...and you'll be mine forever."

Carol cried harder, wishing for Daryl or someone to find her. As he progressed over her, she began to sob, the rough touch of his hands causing pain to touch the very edges of her soul. Shutting her mind off completely, she wished never to remember this moment again.

* * *

**_Ok, so, you got a warning before that last part...didn't want anyone yelling for not warning them before reading. So far our mystery man, now known as Marshal, is only touching her...and gave her a cut. But, how does she know this man you ask? Where did he come from? Well, I can't give away all the mystery just yet now can I? Review me please! _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

_****WARNING: ABUSE AND TRIGGERS FOR VIOLENCE. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT READ THE LAST BIT OF THIS CHAPTER. I WILL HAVE IT SEPARATED WITH A LINE AND THIS WARNING AGAIN****_

* * *

Pulling his motorcycle into the drive, Merle looked at the sheriff's patrol car, passing it as it began to back out. Having pulled an extra couple hours overtime due to a transmission he'd been working on since early that morning, Merle hadn't been able to call Beth to check on her. Pulling the machine up into the garage next to his brothers, he shut off the engine and dismounted. Retrieving a thermos and his work shirt from the saddlebags, he then headed inside, ready to relax and find out why the sheriff had been at the house.

Going in the back door, he found Daryl in the kitchen on the phone ordering pizza for dinner. Nodding to his brother, he placed the thermos in the sink and then went into the laundry room, tossing his soiled shirt into the basket with the other clothes to be washed. Coming back out, he got a beer out the refrigerator and waited until Daryl got off the phone.

Taking a drink, Merle leaned against the counter when Daryl closed his cell phone, "What was that sheriff doin' here? Any word on Carol?"

Getting himself a beer, Daryl sighed and shook his head, "No. Ain't heard nothin' yet. He was here talkin' to Beth again and gettin' a picture."

"What picture?" he asked, rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder.

"When Beth got back this mornin', she remembered where she saw one of the guy's from. Carol had a picture of him over at her place," he said and then took another drink.

Crinkling his brow, Merle crossed one leg over the other, studying his brother, "She had a picture of him? Ya mean she knew the fucker?"

Nodding his head, Daryl motioned for his brother to follow him, "Seems the guy is related to her...through Ed. It was his cousin."

"Shit..." Merle breathed out, following Daryl down the hallway and then into his and Beth's room. Beth was at the computer and he went over to her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "Hey, Sugar."

"Show him that picture, Beth," Daryl said and went over, sitting on the edge of Merle's bed.

Pulling up the picture she'd scanned into her laptop, Beth then looked up at Merle, "Sheriff Grimes took the original, but I made sure to copy it before he got here. I saw it last night when I was at Carol's and when I got back here, I remembered seeing him in this photo."

Looking at the picture, Merle shook his head and sighed, "I've seen that bastard...at the shop. He was there gettin' his car worked on or some shit earlier in the week. Come to think of it, might have seen him around here too."

"Where?" Daryl asked.

Turning his head and looking at his brother, Merle sighed, "Around here...drivin' up and down the road. Didn't think anythin' of it though, figured he might have had a friend up the road headin' towards Hampton."

Standing up, Daryl went over, looking at the picture again, "He was stalkin' her then. When did ya see him?"

Shrugging, Merle shook his head, "Don't remember what day...think I was checkin' mail or some shit. Drove a maroon car I think. Guy at the shop had one too...got to be the same one."

Running a hand through his hair, Daryl then balled up his fists at his side, glaring at the computer screen, "We gotta find the son of a bitch. He'll know where Carol is."

"But how? We don't even know his last name," Beth said looking up at Daryl. "If we had a last name I could try to find somethin' online about him."

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Merle began to look up a number, "Leave that shit to me, darlin'. I know someone who'll know...or can get it for us." Dialing the number, Merle waited for an answer but instead got the voice message. Frowning some, he sighed, "Rod Man...need ya ta give me a call asap, bro. It's important."

Hanging up, he turned to his brother, "When he call's me back, we'll do our own investigatin'. Be like those CSI's on TV or some shit."

Smirking, Beth stood up, wrapping her arm's around Merle's waist and laying her head against his chest, "You two jus' be careful. We ain't got the money to be bailin' either of ya out of jail."

Kissing the top of her head again, Merle held her tight, "Ain't gotta worry, darlin'. Me and my brother know what we're doin'. Just gonna do some snoopin' of our own is all."

"That sheriff that talked to Beth last night and this mornin' gave me his cell number. Said he'll help however he can. Kinda hinted around like he thought the detectives were takin' there time and shit."

"He say why he thought that?" Merle asked as they all headed out the room and back towards the living room.

Shrugging, Daryl sighed, "He said it's like they're draggin' ass or somethin'. He said don't be surprised if'n they don't start lookin' at us."

"The fuck? Us? We didn't take her! Hell, we was the one's tryin' to protect her from Ed!" Merle almost shouted. Beth left his side to go get a drink and He sat down in his chair beside the couch, "Fucker's probably couldn't find there own dicks."

Sitting on the couch, Daryl rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, "We gotta find her. I promised her..."

Staring over at his brother, Merle looked away and nodded, "We will, 'lil brother. As soon as Rodney call's I'll find out that fucker's name. See if'n he's in the phone book or some shit."

"If he's not I might be able to look him up at the office on one of our programs we use," Beth replied as she came back in with a glass of tea. Taking a seat on Merle's lap, she looked at Merle, "I'm always lookin' up people's backgrounds and all. If we get a name, I can see what I can find on him. Maybe an address or at least property he owns."

Rubbing his face with hands, Daryl stood back up, "Goin' ta get a shower. Pizza will be here soon."

Watching as Daryl left the room, Merle sighed and shook his head. He'd never seen him so down before, not even when their old man was beating on them. He could tell his brother was in love, something he'd never seen happen before. Setting his beer down and taking Beth's glass for her hand and setting it next to his beer, Merle sat back, bringing her with him and holding her close. He'd do all he could to help get Carol back to his brother, even if it meant putting his own life in danger.

* * *

********WARNING:**_** ABUSE TRIGGERS IN THIS HALF...IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, THEN PLEASE, DO NOT READ...YOU ARE WARNED!**_

Huddled in a ball on the floor, Carol's naked body shook from both fear and shock. He'd taken all her close, leaving her with nothing but the bruises he'd inflicted. She couldn't believe that Marshal was behind everything. It'd had been almost ten years since she'd hast seen the man, and almost half as long before that. She'd always known about his temper, having seen it first hand on several occasions, but this, this was something she never thought he would do. The last time they had laid eyes on each other had ended with Marshal and Ed in a fist fight, and Marshal getting the upper hand and beating Ed almost to a pulp.

The sound of the door opening caused her to close her eyes tight, her body aching from the beating's she'd endured earlier in the day at his hand. The smell of food hit her as did a round of nausea. Starting to gag at the smell, she pushed herself up. A small trash can was suddenly shoved in front of her and she threw up what little bit was in her stomach. Once the sickness subsided, she hesitantly looked up to find his hazel eyes peering at her.

Keeping quiet, she lowered her head back down, hoping and praying he wasn't there to torment her more.

Eyeing the woman in front of him, Marshal moved the trash can out of the way and pushed the tray of food to her, "Best eat, slut. Too damn skinny for my likin'. Be like fuckin' a damn skeleton."

Remembering how it had been with Ed in the beginning, Carol simply nodded and slowly began to eat what little bit of food he'd brought to her and trying to hold back the nausea that was wanting to come back. Not really liking the taste of the soup, she didn't complain, but kept taking small spoonfuls so he wouldn't get mad.

Getting up and taking off his shirt, Marshal walked around the room, "Yeah, I bet ole Ed is wishin' he would have left the state now after he tried killin' ya. I must say though, I loved hearin' him squealin' like the damn pig that he was. Even that whore of a mother he had was beggin' me to take her and leave him be."

Coming to rest back in front of Carol, he knelt down, reaching over to her and lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes, "Fucked the old bitch good in that virgin ass of hers...then slit her throat from ear to ear." Seeing the fear in her eyes, Marshal grinned, "I love a good piece of ass...gonna have to try yours out here soon."

Unable to hold back any longer, Carol pulled from him and moved quickly towards the trash can again. Throwing up, she gasped for air, trying to regain her breathing.

Watching her closely, Marshal opened the bottle of water and pushed it towards her, "The fucks wrong with ya? Best not be getting sick on me, whore."

Taking the water and rinsing her mouth out and then taking a drink, Carol closed her eyes and breathed out unintentionally, "I'm pregnant." Realizing what she'd said, she froze in place.

Glaring, Marshal stood up suddenly, his eyes staying on her, "PREGNANT? You're pregnant with that redneck's bastard seed?"

Shaking her head quickly, Carol looked up at him, tears spilling out her eyes, "N-No...no. Ed's...he, he raped me. It's his."

Smirking some once he found out it was Ed's, Marshal squatted back down in front of her and reached out, his hand going around the back of her neck and pulling her close to him. Inhaling her scent deeply, he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers, "If I find out you've lied to me, whore, I'll fuckin' kill you and that bastard child slowly. You hear me?"

Cringing as his grip around her neck tightened, Carol nodded, her voice coming out in a whisper, "I swear, I'm not lying. It's Ed's."

"No...it's not. It's mine now...just like you are mine now. Like you should have always been. If you would have waited...you would have never had to be with Eddie...ever. Now...now I'll have to break you of his ways," he snarled, his other hand going to her throat. With both hands, he squeezed hard, cutting off her airway and lifted his head, looking into her frightened eyes, "You're gonna respect me..."

Carol's hands went to his wrists, as she fought to breath. White dots began peppering her vision, her face bright red. When he let go suddenly, she began coughing and bent over, trying to get control of her breathing once more.

Standing up, Marshal unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the belt loops of his jeans and wrapping the ends around his right hand. Closing his eyes, he lulled his head back, his jaw clenching and then looked back down at the woman at his feet. Without warning, his arm swung at her, the leather belt striking the flesh of her back and causing her to scream out in pain. The sound was music to his ears and he kept going, needing to hear her pain and suffering.

* * *

**_Yes, I know I'm evil and all...you don't have to tell me. I promise it'll start picking up here soon...just can't have her found within a day or so...things like this take time unfortunately. Review me please... _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Hope you are all having a great start to the week...and hope all of you had a great weekend! As for me, I got news that I'm gonna be a grandmother. So things have been a little slow in the writing department._**

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Pulling up in front of the garage, Merle shut off his bike and nodded towards a few of the guys that were standing around, ready to start their day. Not getting a call back from Rodney the night before, Merle had decided to go in and talk with the man himself. He needed to get what information Rodney might know about one of the two men that had taken Carol. Going inside, he nodded to Amanda as she talked on the phone with a customer and headed back towards the boss man's office.

Knocking on the door frame, Merle remained quiet as Rodney talked on the phone with an order in hand. Seeing the box of donuts on the corner of the desk, he flipped up the lid, snagging a glazed one out and then took a seat in the chair beside the oak desk and started eating.

Finishing up his call, Rodney sighed as he put the work order into one of the many trays on his desk and looked over at his best mechanic, "S'up, Merle? Why ain't ya dressed for work?"

"Need the day off," Merle replied as he chewed and then nodded towards the man. "Called ya ass last night...never called me back though."

"Yeah, left my phone here on accident when I left out yesterday. Thought I'd lost the damn thing like the last one," he chuckled and then got a donut out of the box. "What did ya need?"

Swallowing the last bite, Merle got up and went over to get himself a cup of coffee, "Need some information. We had a guy come in with a maroon car, guy had one a them ugly ass handlebar mustache's. Was the day when I had to go get Jake with the tow."

Thinking for a moment, Rodney then remembered and let out a small chuckle, "Oh yeah...you were pissed as hell when ya got back. But, yeah, I remember...Axel. He was here getting his breaks done."

Merle nodded and then looked down at the styrofoam cup in his hand, "Yep, that's him. Need to know what ya know 'bout him."

"Why you interested in Axel?" Rodney asked, his brow crinkling slightly.

"He's related to my brother's woman. She was taken the other night and he was involved. Witness ID'd 'em, just need to find out what I can on him," Merle said, finally lifting his eyes back to the man before him. "Ain't gonna do anythin' stupid...just wanna talk to him is all. See what he knows."

Breathing out roughly, Rodney stood up and went to the door, closing it. Going back to his desk, he took a seat on the edge, "Ya sure we're talkin' 'bout the same man, Merle? Axel's about as harmless as they come."

Pulling out a photo copy of the picture that Beth had printed out for him, Merle handed it to Rodney. Watching his face, Merle kept his temper in check, "Fucker's got her, man...and she's pregnant too. Cop's ain't hardly doin' shit to find her as far as we can tell. Whatever you know 'bout him I need to know."

"That's Axel alright. Damn...the fuck's he doin' kidnappin' women for? I know he was sayin' he had his eyes on a blonde. This woman blonde?" Rodney asked as he handed the photo back.

Shaking his head, Merle sighed, "Nope. But he's her ex's cousin. Her ex was found dead some time ago...bastard usta beat her. Their still trying to find out who murdered him."

Picking up his cell phone, Rodney looked up the number he had for Axel and wrote it down. Handing it to Merle, he nodded to the man, "You didn't get this from me. He usta live over off Dorsey Street in that mobile home park there, but I think he moved. He said him and his wife split up, but I don't know if that's true now or not. Also, I know he usta hang out over at Birdie and Sharron's on Castle Road before they closed down. Seen him a few times over at the Foxhole though. I'll have Monique keep an eye out if he comes in and let ya know."

Taking the number, Merle wrote a few things on the paper and stood up. Giving his boss a nod, he placed the paper into his front pocket, "Not sure how long I'm gonna need off. Need to find her though."

"Understandable. Take as long as you need, Merle. And if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, man. You and Daryl have been like family to us." Standing up fully, Rodney then went around his desk, and opened a drawer. Pulling out a pistol, he checked it, making sure it was loaded and the safety was on and then handed it over to Merle, "It's clean...won't be traced. Just in case something comes up if ya catch my drift."

Taking it, Merle pushed the back of his shirt up and placed it into the waist band of his jeans. Covering it back, he held out his hand, "Thanks, bro."

"Just keep me in the loop, Merle." Walking with him to the door, Rodney opened it and smirked, "If ya get your hands on the fucker and he did this, make sure you get in a few hits for me. Can't stand a man hurtin' a woman in any way."

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout that," Merle said, his voice low and raspy. Heading out, he pulled his cell phone out, his next stop would be to see Beth to see what she could pull up on Axel.

* * *

Making sure his cousin was gone, Axel stepped back from the front window and looked towards the closed door to the room where Carol was. Ever since they had taken her, he'd regretted his participation. His cousin had played him for a fool, just like he usta do to Ed when they were kids. Axel had all but set his own self up for the fall. Marshal would never help him get the blonde and if caught, would probably try to pin everything on him.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, he began to pace the room, his eyes occasionally going to the door before settling back on the floor as he walked. He didn't know what to do. If he ratted out his cousin they'd both end up in prison, but Axel knew Marshal would somehow get him killed. If he stuck with his cousin, there was a chance that one day the law would catch up with them. But, there was also a good chance they would get away with kidnapping Carol. No one had seen them, no one could identify either one of them, no evidence had been left behind.

Stopping a few feet from the door, he could hear her crying on the other side and he dropped his eyes. He'd never liked hearing a woman cry, it was the one thing he despised. Not even Tricia cried in front of him when they were still together. But something about Carol, something with her was different.

Going over to the door, he placed his ear against it, listening for a moment. When he pulled back, he starred at the door knob for a few brief seconds before placing his hand on it and opening it. Standing there at the door, his eyes settled on her practically naked form. All Marshal had left on her was her blue satin panties and even those looked as if they had been torn in spots. Angry welts littered her back, arm's and the one leg he could see. Her body was dirty from being on the floor and Marshal not letting her bathe.

Looking away in shame, Axel clenched his jaw and looked back at the woman. Taking a step into the room, he cleared his throat to get her attention but she didn't move. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he took another step forward, "You uh...you need anything? Something to drink...or eat?"

Tears and blood stained Carol dirty and bruised cheeks. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and both eyes were dark and swollen. A large purplish colored swollen bruise covered most of her right jaw and she had several cuts to her face and neck. Her body was littered in cuts, bruises and filth. Some of the old scars that Ed had given her had even been reopened.

Barely able to hold up her head, Carol heard Axel as he came closer to her, but didn't respond. She was too afraid if she did she would be beaten more. When he came around in front of her finally, he knelt down but she kept what little bit of sight she had on the floor boards of the room.

Shaking his head as he grimaced, Axel sighed and covered his mouth with his hand before he spoke, "He's gone. Won't be back for a couple hours. I can't get ya outta here, but I can get ya some water or a sandwich."

When she didn't respond again, he looked around the room, "I'm sorry 'bout this, Carol. I didn't know he was gonna do all this. I just...I thought he...hell, I don't know what I thought really. I just didn't think he'd do this ta ya. He always said how much he loved ya, how you two were supposed ta be together and how Ed had stolen ya from him. Said he'd brainwashed ya or somethin'."

He looked back at her and got up, going out the room and returning with a wet wash cloth. Kneeling back down beside her, he reached out, lifting her face up. Scowling, he breathed out, "Our pa's...they taught us this shit. I never liked it though." As gently as he could, he began to clean her face some, "Tricia left me cause of this shit and I let her go. Couldn't hurt her really. She deserved better then me anyways. She was a good woman."

Axel finished cleaning her face the best he could and then released her and she immediately dropped her head again, "He'll kill me if'n I try to get ya outta here."

"Go to Daryl," she barely whispered, hoping she wasn't making a mistake by talking to him.

Licking his lips, he looked away, "Wish I could. Marshal's watchin' things close though. He'll kill us all if anyone tries to get ta ya or take ya from here and he'll know if'n I talk. I'm sorry...I really am."

"No...your not," was all she said before going silent once more.

Standing back up, he walked to the door and looked back at her. He was at a crossroad and didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Carol but at the same time he valued his own life. Marshal was dangerous and not one to forgive. Axel was already on eggshells around his cousin, he just didn't know how much longer that thin line would hold though before all hell broke loose.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Well, I was sitting here after posting the last chapter and this chapter just came to me so I typed it out and was so excited about it I thought I'd go ahead and get it out to all of you! Let me know what you think!_**

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Sitting at Beth's desk at the real estate office, Merle watched as she typed on the computer, trying to find any information on Axel. So far they were hitting dead ends. No information was coming up at all. They had even called the mobile home park in the area Rodney gave them to see if they might find out his last name at least, but the owner claimed he'd never even heard of the man. He had hoped they would be able to at least come up with something with what little they had been already given.

Looking over as Merle set the paper Rodney had given him on her desk, Beth frowned and then grabbed it. Pursing her lips, she held out her hand and then looked at him, "Give me your phone. I got an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not."

Hesitantly, Merle pulled his phone from his pocket, but held it back from her, "Whatcha plannin' on doin', darlin'?"

"I'm gonna call him. We have his number..."

"Hell fuckin' no. Ya ain't callin' his ass. Be my luck the fucker would try to pull shit with ya too," he growled and went to put his phone back.

"Merle, I'm gonna block the call...then pretend I'm a telemarketer or somethin'. At least then we'll know if it is his number and maybe Sheriff Grimes can trace his number," she said, pleading with her eyes. "Merle...it's for Carol. We gotta at least try. I promise, I won't even use my real name, okay?"

Shaking his head, Merle got up out of his chair and moved it back around her desk, "Ain't gonna let ya do that shit. It's too risky. We'll figure out somethin' else..."

"Merle, we don't have time to figure out anything else." Seeing he wasn't going to give her his phone, she pulled out her own cell and grabbed the paper before he could. Heading towards the conference room, she shook her head, "I swear you're more stubborn then daddy's mule."

Frowning, Merle followed her, "Now don't ya go comparin' me to that flea bag." When she didn't answer, he watched as she went around the conference table to put some distance between them. Pointing his finger, he glared at her, "Don't ya do it, Beth."

Dialing the number that was on the paper, Beth put the phone to her ear as it began to ring. When the man answered, she instantly recognized his voice and her eyes went wide. Swallowing, she looked at Merle, "Uh...yeah, uh, it's this Axel?"

Checking his caller ID, Axel then put the phone back to his ear and continued to work on fixing himself something to eat, "Yep, ya got him. Who's this?"

Thinking quickly, Beth blurted out, "This is Ashley with Palmetto Rule. You'd entered a drawing to win a car either at the mall in Gainesville or at one of our other locations."

"Did I win?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and turning around and leaning against the counter.

Looking at Merle, she smirked and then pointed over to the small table in the corner with a yellow writing tablet and box of pens. "Well, sir, we were calling to let you know you are officially registered for the drawing for the car which will be held in August. But, you were also entered into one of our other drawings and your name was drawn today to receive a three day, two night vacation package good for two adults and children to one of twenty six destination's. Now, don't worry, you don't gotta like or buy anything to receive this vacation package."

Laughing some, Axel grinned, "Ya gotta be shittin' me. I won somethin'...and I ain't gotta pay for it?"

Taking a seat in one of the chair's, Beth smiled more, remembering the spiel they had used at the telemarketing firm she worked at before getting the job with the real estate office, "That's right. But, in exchange for the vacation package, we would like to get your opinion on a new product we're introducing. You don't have to like it, buy it or try it out...it's call the Majestic. It's a new type of air filtration system for the home. What we'll do is have a representative come out, show you the product, have you fill out a small survey on what you thought about it and that's it. He'll give your that vacation package then and out the door he goes. How's that sound?"

Liking the sound of the woman's voice on the other end, he smirked, "Can't you be the one to come out and show me? I could even fix ya a bite to eat too."

Sticking out her tongue and acting like she was gagging, Beth then sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I can't. My husband wouldn't like that too much, plus, I'm not trained to demonstrate how the product works."

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he shrugged, "When would someone come out?"

Looking at Merle, she smiled once more, "I have a representative that's gonna be in your area this afternoon and this evening. Whatever time work's best for you, sir."

"Ya can call me Axel...Ashley. Well, I guess I can be around sometime later this evening. How late y'all come out?"

Biting her lip, Beth then remembered her training and crossed her fingers, "I have a six, seven, eight thirty and nine open, so whichever is best for you."

"I guess the eight thirty might work. Now ya sure I ain't gotta buy nothin'?" he asked again, knowing he had no money to make any purchases.

"No sir, just your opinion is all we need," she replied and listened to the silence on the other end.

Turning back to his food, Axel started in on finishing getting it made, "Okay then I guess. Sure I can't persuade ya to come out too?"

Faking a laugh, she turned up her nose, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Thank you though for askin'. That was sweet of you."

Giving Beth a dirty look, Merle narrowed his eyes and pointed to the pad, hoping she could pull some information out of the fucker she was talking to.

"All I need is some information...now, can you verify you address for me please," she said as she picked up the pen, ready to write.

"1927 Oak Mont Lane, number twelve...in Covington of course," he replied as he closed the sandwich and then took a bite.

Writing down the address, she glanced at Merle, "Now is that a house, condo, apartment, or mobile home?"

"Mobile," he said as he chewed, enjoying the sound of the woman's voice.

"Okay, and do you rent or own?"

"Rent," Axel replied and then went over, getting his cup of tea off the table and taking a drink.

"Okay...oh, and can you spell out your last name for me please? The entry must have ripped when it was placed into the entry box and it went through your last name in there."

Chuckling, he sat down in the chair at the table, "It's Breland. At least it was my last name and not my phone number, right?"

Chuckling with him, she pushed the notebook in front of Merle, "That's true. Okay, Axel, I have you down for eight thirty tonight. Just remember, give your honest opinion, that's all we're asking for and you enjoy that vacation package too."

Grinning, Axel tried one last time with the woman, "Well, maybe if somethin' happens with you and your hubby, you can look me up and go on that vacation with me."

"Maybe. Well, it's been a pleasure talkin' with ya today, Axel and I hope you have a great afternoon too," Beth said as Merle pulled out his cell phone and stood up, walking away from her.

"Oh I'm sure I will now. You take care too Mrs. Ashley."

"I will, bye." Hanging up with him, Beth jumped up out of her chair as Merle closed his phone back. Smiling, she went to him, her arm's going around his neck, "Well, how did I do?"

Shaking his head and smiling, he looked down into her eyes, "I should beat your ass for pullin' that shit...but ya just might have saved Carol's ass." Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he held her close, "Ya did good, darlin. Fucker best not be callin' ya though."

"I blocked the number, Merle. He doesn't have a clue about me not being who I said I was," she grinned and then gave him a kiss. When they parted, she moved from him, grabbing the notepad, "Okay, we got work to do then for tonight..."

"No, me and Daryl got shit ta do. Your ass is goin' to your daddy's til we get back. I don't wantcha' at the house alone while these two assholes are out there," he stated. Seeing her scowl, he raised his brow to her, "Don't fight me on this, darlin'. I need ya somewhere safe 'til we get back."

Relenting, Beth sighed and then nodded, not wanting him out there worrying about her and not able to focus on finding Carol, "Okay...I'll go to my dad's. But...I expect you to call me and at least let me know what y'all find out, Merle."

"I will, sugar. But don't ya worry, we'll be fine." Going over, he took her hand in his and with his other, he tilted her chin up to him. Giving her a soft kiss, he then looked deep into her eyes, "When all this shit is over I want you to think about movin' all your shit over to the house with me."

Nodding, Beth gave him one last kiss and whispered against his lips, "I don't need to think about it, Merle. I'll start packin' stuff tonight."

Nodding, he let her go and then followed her out the office. He made sure she was set and then headed out. He had things to get done before his brother got off work and then they would start planning on how to get the information they needed out of Axel Breland. They would get Carol back one way or another, even if it meant showing Axel how Dixon's rolled.

* * *

_**Well, look's like they are at least on the right path now. Wonder what will happen...hmmmm... LOL. I know, I'm a bitch for leaving ya hangin' again. But, I promise, I'm working on the next chapter already! Send me some love by giving me a review on this chapter!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_As promised...here is the new chapter! Hope y'all are having a great week!_**

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Sitting in the car that they had borrowed from a friend, Merle glanced over at Daryl as he sat in the passenger seat. Even in the darkness, Merle could see how tense Daryl was. Ever since telling him about the information him and Beth had gotten during the day, Daryl had been on edge more then ever.

Pulling the gun out from the back of his pants that Rodney had given him, Merle checked it once more, making sure it was fully loaded and ready in case he needed to use it. Daryl had brought along his crossbow and hunting knife that he carried with him all of the time when they went out hunting. Tonight was no different, they were hunting alright. There target was the bastard that had helped take Carol.

Setting the gun on the seat between them, Merle looked down the dark street and sighed before checking his watch, "Fucker's late."

Keeping his eyes on the trailer for any movement inside, Daryl spoke in a soft deadly voice, "Time was this shit supposed to happen?"

"Beth got him for eight thirty. Think the little shit was hittin' on her or somethin'. Told him her husband wouldn't like somethin' and she wasn't trained for whatever that shit was that she was throwin' at 'em."

Narrowing his eyes as he watched the front window for movement inside, Daryl breathed out, "Somethin' else to kill the fucker for."

Seeing headlight's of a car turn onto the road leading into the trailer park, Merle pushed down in his seat some, "Well, well...maybe this'll be our squirrel." Watching as the car slowed and then turned into the drive of the trailer they'd been watching, both men remained silent. When a woman got out of the car, Merle frowned, "The fuck? What's some bitch doin' here?"

"Sure we got the right damn address?" Daryl growled, now getting frustrated even more.

Picking up the paper and looking at it again, Merle nodded, "Yep. Must be the fuckers 'ol lady. We'll give it a few more minutes and then go knock on the door. See if'n she knows where the prick is."

Daryl watched as light's flicked on in a couple rooms as the woman moved about and then closed the blinds to the front room. Biting the cuticle of his thumb nail, his leg bounced in anticipation as they waited.

Almost ten minutes passed as the brothers sat watching to see if Axel would show up. It was almost ten o'clock and Merle sighed, "Best we go find out if'n the asshole even lives here. Might have given Beth a fake address."

Opening his door, Daryl pulled his crossbow out with him, slinging it over his shoulder, "If he does, you think she'll tell us?"

Smirking as he closed his door, Merle puffed out his chest, "Just follow my lead, lil' brother. We'll find out one way or another."

Heading towards the single wide trailer, both Merle and Daryl looked around as they walked. Going up the small set of wooden steps, Merle glanced back at Daryl and then knocked on the door. From inside he could hear someone walking towards the door and then the lock being disengaged before the door opened. Nodding to the woman, Merle smiled, "Axel here?"

Frowning and looking at the man and then to the other behind him, Jill shook her head. Pulling her bathrobe tighter around her, she raised a brow, "Nope. Haven't seen him in almost a week. You friends of his?"

Scratching the back of his head, Merle sighed and looked towards the neighbors before speaking, "You could say that. He'd lent me some money a while back and I was here to pay 'em back. Know where I might find 'em?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed, "Maybe down at the Foxhole. He goes there sometimes...or at Grillin' & Chillin' with his cousin."

Narrowing his eyes, Merle nodded to her, "His cousin? Ed?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Think he said his name was Marshal. I ain't never met him though." Yawning, she breathed out, "Look, I got work tomorrow mornin'..."

Taking a step down, Merle gave her a smile and then raised his brow, "Thanks...we'll go see if he's at the Foxhole or Grillin'. I'm sure we'll catch up with 'em somewhere. Have a good night."

Leaving the woman, Merle and Daryl headed back towards the car. They had at least gotten a little more information from her, but it wasn't much to really go on. Daryl swung his crossbow off his shoulder as he opened the car door and got in, "The fuck we supposed ta do now? Can't go sittin' and waitin' for him if'n we don't know if he'll show up or not. And who the fuck is Marshal?"

"Don't know. Shit's gettin' deep 'round here, lil' brother. Best get back ta the house. Might call that sheriff guy and see what he says. At least if we got a cop backin' us it might help some." Starting the car, Merle then pulled out, heading back towards their home. Pulling his cell phone out, he handed it over to Daryl, "Call Beth. Tell her we're on our way ta get her and ta be ready. Maybe she can find somethin' on that computer of hers."

Doing as he brother asked, Daryl gazed out the side window, his thought's going to the woman he'd only known for a short amount of time, but, held his heart. For three nights now, he'd been without her, unable to hold her in his arms, comfort her, protect her. It was killing him that he couldn't do more, that they were running into dead ends. It was almost as if she'd disappeared from off the face of the earth, but had taken something from him that he'd never given to any other person. His love.

* * *

Typing away on her keyboard, Beth watched the screen as Merle and Daryl sat on either side of her smoking and each drinking a beer. Since getting back home with them, she had been searching high and low for any information she could online to help them out. Now she was pulling up the obituary for Ed hoping there might be something in it they could use.

A knock on the back door had both men up and going to see who it was. Bringing up the Gainesville Times, she thought for a moment as to how far back she should go. Deciding to just go day by day, she began looking.

Walking back into the living room with Rick Grimes following behind them, Merle and Daryl took their seats once more and Merle pointed over to the empty recliner, "Have a seat, sheriff. Ya want a beer or somethin'?"

"I'm off duty...beer sounds good," Rick said, taking off his hat and then sitting down. Nodding to Beth as she looked over and gave him a smile, he then asked, "How are you doing, Beth?"

Moving off the couch and sitting down on the floor Indian style in front of the small coffee table, Beth shrugged, "Will be a lot better when we find Carol."

Nodding, Rick released a breath and raised his brow, looking down at the hat in his hands, "I can understand that." Lifting his head back up, he tilted his head some so he could see the laptop screen, "Merle said you were trying to find some stuff online."

"Yeah. We know Ed and his mom was murdered...thought maybe I'd look at their obituaries and see if they listed any family in there that we could talk to at least." Clicking a few more times and bringing up other pages, Beth's expression changed some, "Found Ed's."

Coming back in with another beer in hand, Merle handed it to Rick and went over, sitting back down, "What we got, darlin'?"

"_Edward Neal Peletier, 42, of Gainesville, entered into rest Friday evening, June 10, at the residence of his mother, Lillian Estelle Hiott. Born December 14, 1968, a native of Gainesville, was the son of the late Richard G. Peletier and the late Lillian Estelle Peletier Hiott who had then married the late Perry Hiott following Mr. Peletier's death during Edward's childhood years..."_ she read and then looked around at the men.

"Anything in their 'bout anyone named Marshal?" Daryl asked, sitting back as he listened to her and nursing his beer.

Her eyes traveled over the article until she came towards the end, "Here!" All three men moved around her, peering over her shoulders, "_Surviving are: one step brother, Marshal P. Hiott of Savannah..."_

"Ed had a step brother?" Merle asked as he looked from Daryl over to Rick. "Did ya know 'bout him?"

Shaking his head, Rick frowned, "No. We didn't. Not to my knowledge anyways. How did you know about him?"

Eyeing the man a moment, Merle then locked eyes with his brother before sitting back some, "Went and talked to a woman tonight that knows that Axel guy. She said he'd been hanging out with his cousin. Figured it was Ed and she said it was Marshal."

"Damn." Clenching his jaw, Rick set his beer onto the old table and stood up, "I'm gonna head back to the station, see what I can find out there on his Marshal Hiott. See if he's got a record or anything."

"Need ta see if'n ya can track down a picture of this asshole too. Maybe Beth might recognize him," Daryl suggested.

"Yeah," Rick breathed out and put his hat back on. "If I find anything I'll give ya a call."

Standing up, Daryl moved around Rick, heading towards the kitchen, "Do that. Then maybe lite a fuckin' fire under the other cops asses. Carol's been missin' for three night's now. Too fuckin' long in my book."

Resting his hands on his hips, Rick nodded in agreement and then headed towards the back door, "Keep your phones on."

Beth sat watching as Rick left and then felt Merle's hand gently rub her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I wish this nightmare was over."

"I do too, sugar...I do too."

* * *

_**Well, well, well...bit by bit, information is coming to fill in who Marshal is, LOL. So, what do you think?**_

**_OH! Also, for those that didn't see...I have started a new CARYL group over on facebook! It's called Fans of CARYL . If you can't find it, pm me with your e-mail addy and I'll send you the link. Over 200 likes so far and rising!_**

**_CARYL ON!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out to y'all. I've had the worse cause of writer's block up until last night. Then this chapter hit me and I've been working most of the night and today between cleaning house, LOL. _**

**_Thank you to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Rick hung his hat up on the hook beside the door, flipping on the light to the office area as he went. With the late hour, most of the others were at home with their families, while the few that were on duty were out on patrol. The quietness of the office at this hour would allow him to concentrate on finding the information he was looking for and hopefully provide some answer into the kidnapping of Carol Peletier.

Going to his desk, he sat down, turning on the old desktop computer and then making his way to the coffee pot. Fixing a pot to help him stay awake, Rick ran a tired hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd called his wife on the way back to the station to let her know he would be working late, even though she was none too thrilled. Even after ten years of marriage to Lori, there were still times when she just didn't understand why he couldn't let certain cases go and let the detectives assigned to them do their jobs.

Pouring himself a hot cup of the black liquid caffeine, he sipped on it as he went back to his desk and took a seat. Setting the cup aside, he pulled the keyboard closer and began to type, bringing up various screens before getting to the one he wanted. Pulling out the small piece of paper with the name that Beth had found online, he typed it in and waited to see what information might pop up.

When a small list of names matching the same he'd typed in came up, he frowned and decided to try something else. Bringing up another, he pulled the obituary for Ed Peletier, getting his mother's name and then pulled up her's. Reading through it, he found what he was looking for, writing down the name and pulling up the other screen once more, _Marshal Perry Hiott._

Going through the small list, he found the one he was looking for and brought up the information. He began to read and shook his head, "This ain't gonna be good."

_Name: Marshal Perry Hiott_

_DOB: March 28, 1965_

_Current Residence: 1224 Penny Circle, Savannah, GA _

_Phone: (912)555-1924_

_Current Status: Paroled _

_Height: 74 in _

_Weight: 267 lbs_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Hazel_

_Distinguishing Scars/Tattoos: Left forearm (wrist to bicep) various skulls & knife tattoo's with the name 'Carol' imbedded into the blade of a knife running down the middle of said appendage._

_Warrants: None_

_Previous Arrests: _

_DUI, Beaufort, SC Feb 1996 – Served_

_Drunk & Disorderly, Walterboro, SC Feb 1996 – Served_

_Assault, N. Charleston, SC April 1996 - Served_

_Felony Assault, Charleston SC July 1996 - Served_

_Drunk & Disorderly, Gainesville, GA Jan 1998 – Served_

_Drunk & Disorderly, Gainesville, GA March 1998 – Served_

_Drunk & Disorderly, Gainesville, GA March 1998 – Served_

_Domestic Abuse, Gainesville, GA April 1998 – Served_

_Domestic Abuse, Gainesville, GA May 1998 – Served_

_Aggravated assault, Savannah, GA Jan 2005 – Served_

_Possession of a deadly weapon, Savannah, GA Nov 2005 – Served _

_Drunk & Disorderly, Savannah GA May 2007 – Served_

_Assault with a deadly weapon, Savannah GA Dec 2008 – Served_

_Assault of a police officer, Savannah GA Dec 2008 – Served_

_Parole Officer: Harvin Hetrick, 125 Walter Street, Savannah, GA (912) 555-8863_

Printing out the information, Rick then studied the mug shot that was in the system. He couldn't ever recall seeing the man in town, but that didn't mean he wasn't there or had been there. He also thought it suspicious that the man in question also had Carol's name tattooed on his arm.

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was already three am, Rick pursed his lips and decided to push on. He wanted as much information on Marshal Hiott that he could find. One way or another, he was going to find Carol and bring her back home and he'd do whatever it took to do so.

Rick had been at it for several hours before he looked back up from his computer screen. Other officers were starting to make their way in for their shift's. Rick gathered up the information he'd printed out and set it all into a folder. He had to get assigned to the case and there was only one way for him to do it that he could think of. By-passing his Captain, he went straight to the Sheriff himself. He'd known Ernest Lyons since he was a kid, his father having went to school with the man and the two remaining friends until Daniel Grimes death when Rick was twenty. When he'd joined the sheriff's department there, Ernest had taken him under his wing, pairing him with his best deputy's.

Knocking on the door frame, Rick smiled at the older man as he looked up from the other side of the desk and walked over, "Sheriff, was hoping I might be able to have a word with you if you're not too busy."

"Always busy, Rick...but I got a few minutes I can spare. Have a seat." Taking note that Rick looked like he'd been up all night and wasn't clean shaven as he usually was, Ernest sat back, interlacing his fingers as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. "Look's like you didn't get any sleep last night. Everything okay on the home front?"

Nodding his head, Rick raised his brow, "Yeah...everything's fine at home."

"Well then, what's got ya lookin' like you ain't had no sleep then, son?" he asked and reached over, picking up his coffee cup.

Placing the folder of information on the desk in front of the man, Rick pointed to it as he sat back once more, "It's about the Peletier kidnapping case. I uh...well, I've been doin' some looking into it myself."

Opening the folder, Ernest looked over the pages and then pulled up the case on his computer. Checking to see who the detective in charge was, he picked up his phone, "Finley, can ya come in here a minute?" Hanging back up, Ernest then focused his attention back to Rick, "Okay, you got my attention, Rick."

Taking in a deep breath, Rick shifted in his chair, "Well, sir...nothing's been really happening with the case from what I've been seeing. The woman's been missing just about four days now...and there is still no leads from our end. But...I've been looking around, came up with all that. Miss Greene who was there stated she saw a man with tattoo's on his left forearm, but not his face. Now, I went looking into the Peletier's. Carol's ex husband and mother in law were murdered not long ago in Gainesville, so I pulled up their obituaries. Seem's there was a step son...step brother to Ed Peletier. Names Marshal P. Hiott. He's got a long list of arrests...and is on parole. But, he's also got tattoo's on his left forearm. What I want is to be put on the case. Let me see what else I can find."

Ernest pursed his lips as his eyes scanned over one of the pages of information, "Rick, you're not trained as a detective, hell, to my knowledge you've never even had to do desk duty. What makes you think..."

"With all do respect, sir...this case is at a standstill and a woman's life and her unborn child's is at stake. We don't even know if she's still alive...or even in Georgia for that matter, but, we owe it to them to do all we can to find them. We owe it to their loved ones. We took a oath to serve and protect..."

"I know the oath, Grimes." Looking up as Finley came to the door, he motioned with his hand for the man to enter, "Need to know where we stand on the Peletier case, Don."

Shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress trousers, Don Finley glanced at Rick and then back to the Sheriff, "Well, to be honest, Sheriff, we're at a stand still at the moment. We've talked to Mrs. Peletier's neighbors, co-worker's, even what family she had, but know one had any viable information."

Sitting up and then resting his arms on his desk, Ernest narrowed his eyes at the man, "What about her dead ex-husband? Checked into him any?"

Shaking his head, Don frowned, "No. It's not like a dead man can really tell us anything, Sheriff."

"Finley, you're off the case. Grimes..." he said pointing to him and taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves, "I'm gonna give ya a chance on this one. I'll expect ya to report to me daily though. Anything you find, I want to know about it."

Rick fought back a grin that wanted to come, and instead nodded his head, "Will do, Sheriff."

Scowling, Finely shook his head and turned heading back out the door, "Woman will never be found now..."

Glaring at the retreating man, Ernest then closed the folder and handed it back over to Rick, "I meant what I said, Rick...I expect to be kept appraised of this. And if ya need any help, let me know."

Taking the folder back, Rick stood up, "Yes, sir...I will. And thank you."

Waving him off, Ernest stood slowly, his body aching from age, "Yeah, well, just don't make me regret this. Go on now, get yourself cleaned up. I'll let dispatch know you've been pulled from patrol for the time being."

Giving the man a nod, Rick headed out. With the go ahead from the Sheriff, his next stop was his own desk so he could call Marshal Hiott's parole officer and see if the man had been checking in.

* * *

_**I know...nothing too much going on in this chapter, but...it let's us into the life of Marshal some. Hmmm, wonder what else Rick might find out...or even Merle, Daryl and Beth. LOL... review me!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_I would like to thank EnglishPoet18 for her helping me to figure out this chapter and the next! You ROCK girl, thank you! Loved the idea and it worked out beautifully! _**

**_Thank you also to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Coming through the door with his hand's filled with grocery bag's, Axel glanced over at Marshal as he sat in one of the ratty chairs with Carol sitting at his feet. It had been almost a week now since they had been holed up in the cabin, staying out of the town as much as possible. Axel had also seen the local news reports, when out and about, flashing his own picture all over as being wanted for the kidnapping. He had yet to mention it to Marshal and really, he didn't want to face the wrath his cousin would probably throw out.

Going over to the small kitchen area, he began to unload the bags, calling out over his shoulder, "Got ya a carton of smokes...and they were out of the Skoal, said they are waiting on their truck to show up." Pulling out several can's and placing them on the counter, Axel glanced back over at him once more, "Got some hamburger, pork chips, and steaks. Whatcha wantin' for dinner?"

Pulling on the chain leash Marshal had clipped to the collar around Carol's neck, he leaned down, growlin' in her ear, "Get your lazy, whorein' ass in there and get ta cookin', bitch."

Wearing only a black lace bra with matching g-string that Marshal had made her wear, Carol slowly stood up on shaky legs. Keeping her eyes and head down, she then bent down in front of him, letting him unclasp the leash from her collar. Once she was free, she silently hobbled over to the kitchen, her body aching all over.

Watching the woman for a minute, Axel then pulled out a bottle and starred down at it in his hand before walking over to Marshal. "Here's the vitamins ya asked for."

Taking the bottle of prenatal vitamins, Marshal looked at them and then twisted off the cap. "Bitch, get your ass over here." Pulling out a pill, he looked up as she came to stand back in front of him, "Take this shit...gotta keep _my_ kid healthy."

He threw the pill at her, it bouncing off her right hip and onto the floor. Picking it up, she went back to the kitchen, shoving it into her mouth as she reached for a glass. Filling it with water, she drank it down and then moved towards the package of meat Axel had set aside for their dinner.

Pulling out a cigarette, Axel lit it and went over to the front window, looking out towards the woods, "Was thinkin' 'bout goin' over ta Olde House later on. See if'n I can round me up a pretty young thing."

"Don't you be bringing back no trashy skank's, already got one in this place," Marshal said glaring over at Carol as she worked on dinner. "You bring anyone back ya best be in it for the long haul this time."

"Plan on it," Axel said, smoke streaming out his mouth as he talked. Taking in a deep breath, he turned back and walked over to the other chair, "Was thinkin'...maybe we should head west. Got an uncle with a good size horse ranch out in Nevada. He's always lookin' for help and all. We could take the women there, he wouldn't say shit 'bout them."

"Ain't goin' to fuckin' Nevada. Stayin' right where we are!" Marshal said, adverting his eyes back to his cousin.

Holding up his hands to calm Marshal down, Axel nodded, "We ain't gotta go, man. Was just sayin' is all. We can stay right here if'n that's whatcha want." When Marshal began to settle down some, Axel scratched the side of his face and then ran his fingers over his mustache, "Think I'm gonna shave this off. Getting' tired of it."

Taking a drink of his beer, Marshal then stood up, glancing over at Carol and then walking to the front door and opening it. Looking out and leaning against the door frame, his eyes scanned the woods, "Gonna go huntin' tomorrow. Best make sure your ass is back here before then. I need to kill somethin'."

Swallowing hard, Axel nodded and headed towards the small bathroom, "I will be." Stopping at the door, he looked back at his cousin who had his back to him. Shaking his head, he then looked over at Carol and dropped his eyes. He had to do something, Marshal was becoming a much of a threat now.

* * *

Sitting down at the small kitchen table, Merle watched his brother as he sat on the couch in the living room. Ever since finding out what little they knew about Marshal, Merle and Daryl had spent every night out trying to hunt down Axel. Rick had contacted them several times, filling them in on what he was finding out and also chasing down leads. Everything that could be done, was being done now to try to find Carol.

Beth placed his plate and Daryl's onto the table, going back for her's and Merle called out to his brother, "Bro, get your ass in here and eat. We'll head out once we're done."

Coming to the table, Daryl sat down in his chair, his elbows resting on the edge of the table as he starred down at his plate. Pushing his food around some with the fork, he breathed out softly, "Where we goin' tonight?"

Chewing a mouthful of potatoes, Merle cut into his chicken and shrugged. When he swallowed, he stabbed a piece of the meat and looked up, "Was thinkin' 'bout goin' up to Dillard and checkin' out the bar's there. Ask around ta see if they've seen his ugly mug there."

Slouching in his chair, Daryl nodded slightly, his appetite not all there. Since Carol had been taken, he'd hardly been able to eat, or even sleep. His night's now consisted of nightmare's of her, waking up in a cold sweat and fighting to keep the images that his mind had created at bay. Many night's he'd walked over to her place and went to sleep in her bed, hoping beyond hope they would get a call saying she'd been found and was safe.

Looking over at Daryl, Beth liked her lips and then adverted her eyes back to her own plate, "Daryl, you really should eat something. Rick's got the whole state lookin' for Marshal and Axel now...but when they find Carol, she's gonna need you and your gonna have to be strong for her."

"Beth's right, 'lil brother. Best be eaten ya somethin'. Already skinny enough as it is. Don't need ya blowin' away with the first good wind," Merle said, trying to lighten the mood around the table some. "Have ta start callin' ya Dorthy then."

Ignoring his brother's comments, Daryl sat back up and took a bite of his dinner. The sound of Merle's cell phone ringing caused both Daryl and Beth to look at Merle and Daryl watched as his brother answered.

Seeing it was Rodney calling, Merle crinkled his brow and motioned to Beth to continue eating her meal, "Whatcha need, bro?"

Standing in the far corner of the bar with a beer bottle in hand, Rodney kept his eyes on the man that had caught his attention, "Merle, where ya at, man?"

"Home eatin' me some good cookin'. Why, whatcha needin'?"

Taking a drink, he turned his back, acting like he was trying to ignore everyone in the bar, "You and your brother might want to get your asses over to the Foxhole. That fucker ya been lookin' for, Axel, well, he's here right now working on shots of whiskey and runnin' his mouth off. Son of a bitch shaved off his mustache and trimmed up his hair, but it's him."

Merle's eyes met Daryl's and he asked, "Ya sure it's him?"

"Oh yeah. I'd recognize his annoying voice anywhere. I'll keep him busy drinkin' 'til y'all get here and then get him outside," Rodney said and then took another drink.

Standing, Merle motioned to Daryl to get ready, "Alright, we're on our way. I'll call you back as soon as we're in the parking lot." Hanging up, Merle began to move, "Rodney said the fucker's at the Foxhole. Gotta get there now."

Getting up and following behind Merle, Beth breathed out, "What can I do?"

"Ya ass is stayin' put here. Don't need ya gettin' involved in what me and Daryl are gonna do." Pulling on his boots, he felt her eyes on him and looked up, "Call Rick too, tell him to meet us there. One way or another, this fucker's gonna talk tonight."

Coming out of his room with his buck knife now attached to his belt, Daryl checked the nine mil he'd picked up and then shoved it into the back of his jeans. Grabbing his leather vest, he slipped it on, "What we taken?"

"Bikes. Can get there faster. Beth's gonna call Rick and have him meet us there," Merle said as he stood up and went for his gun. Placing it into the back of his pants also, he then went over to Beth, giving her a quick kiss, "Lock the door behind us and call Rick."

"Be careful!" Beth called out to them both, following them both to the door and watching. Locking it, she stood there as they both got on their bike's and tore out the drive. Looking up to the dark heaven's, Beth closed her eyes and whispered, "Please watch over them...don't let them fall astray. And please...please let them find Carol and bring her home safe."

* * *

_**Now we're getting somewhere! I know, took long enough, right? Well, I hate taking short cuts and besides that, every little bit adds more to the story I feel. Okay, so...review me!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_So excited about tonight! The S4 premiere! Hoping to see some CARYL moments! I cannot wait!_**

**_Sorry it took so long to get this out to y'all. Not really too proud of it though. Struggled with it and started and restarted this chapter...but, it is what it is. Hope you like it anyways. I consider it a filler really...but I think my excitement has gotten in the way of my writing, lol._**

Thank you also to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Laughing and signaling the bartender for another round of drinks, Rodney then clasped Axel's shoulder as the man nearly fell off the bar stool. Having made his way back over to where Axel had been sitting once he'd hung up with Merle, Rodney made sure to keep the drinks coming until Merle and Daryl arrived. He figured if he could keep Axel's glass filled, he would stay right where he was. So far, it was working.

When his phone rang, Rodney answered it, making sure to keep the conversation simple, "S'up?"

"We're outside, far left corner. See if ya can get him out here," Merle said as he and Daryl watched the door closely.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Just diapers?"

Scowling, Merle looked at his phone and then placed it back to his ear, "The fuck, bro?"

Laughing, Rodney nodded and sighed, "I'll be there soon." Closing his phone back, Rodney drank down another shot and shook his head, "Wife needs me ta get diapers on the way home. Like I wanted to go to the damn store. Ain't that some shit?"

Smirking, Axel threw back his shot and snickered, "Got ya p-pussy whipped, huh? Need ta set that one straight, man...you're sup-supposed ta be enjoyin' y-your night."

Axel's slurred words was indication his was liquored up pretty well, and Rodney was sure it wouldn't take much to get the man outside. "Hey, bro..." he said in a lower voice, nudging Axel's arm slightly, "got a female on the side, ya know? Gonna head over to her place after I drop off the diapers. She's gotta friend if'n ya interested. Blonde, big tits...fantastic ass. New ta town and shit. Ya interested?"

Axel's brow shot up as Rodney described the woman to him. He was in sore need of getting laid and this woman might just suit his needs. Placing his pack of cigarette's in his pocket, Axel's turned to the man, "L-Lead the way, bro."

Waiting outside in the dimly lit parking lot, Merle glanced at his brother as he paced back and forth with a cigarette between his lips. The headlight's of a car turning in caught their attention and Merle nodded to Daryl to stand back in the shadows. The dark colored patrol cruiser pulled into a spot near their bike's and Rick emerged from the driver's side.

Standing up straight, Merle raised his chin some, "Rick..."

"Merle...Daryl. Beth called. Said you two found Axel?" Rick questioned as he came to a standstill in front of the brothers.

Nodding his head, Merle crossed his arm's over his chest, "Yep. Got a friend of mine in the bar...called me and said he was in their. Figured it might be our best chance to get this prick."

Looking towards the door to the bar, Rick rested his hands on his hips and then looked back at the two men, "Alright, we do this my way. Don't need you two taking up a six by nine at the jail. When he come's out I'll approach him and place him in custody..."

"Fuck that shit! Fucker's gonna get a arrow up his ass for takin' Carol!" Daryl barked out, his patience now almost nonexistent. Taking the last drag off his cigarette, he flicked it away, his eyes staying on Rick's.

"Daryl, we do this my way...or I'll have to place you under arrest too. How's that gonna help Carol then? Think about this, man...let me do my job. Get him to talk and tell us where Carol is. If you lay a hand on him he could refuse to talk then we might never know."

"Rick's got a point, brother...as much as I hate ta say it," Merle replied and frowned some. He had never been a fan of the law, but, he could see Rick's point in this. "Let him do what he has ta, Daryl...we'll have our time."

The sound of music filled the air as the front door opened and Rodney and Axel came out. Rick ducked down behind the truck they were behind as Daryl and Merle moved back into the shadows. Pulling his gun from the holster, Rick listened closely as their footfalls grew louder the closer they got. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he then reopened them, clenching his jaw and stood up fully, making himself known and raising his gun at Axel, "That's far enough!"

Stopping in his tracks, Axel looked over at Rodney who raised his hands, showing his was unarmed. The desire to flee gripped Axel and he bolted, running and ducking behind cars as a shot was fired. His heart raised in his chest, his feet carrying him into the next dark parking lot. The woods on the other side would give him the cover he would need to get away. Running as fast as he could, he was suddenly hit from the side, knocking him to the ground hard. The air was pushed from his body as the weight of another person on him held him down.

Struggling, he was turned over and a fist met the left side of his face, the blow stunning him. Looking up, his eyes locked on with the icy blue one's of Carol's neighbor, the man who he'd seen her with so many times.

* * *

Laying in the bed, Marshal took a long drink of his beer and then looked down at the woman who he had laying beside him. His arm was draped around her, keeping her close as her nude form pressed into his side. For years he'd dreamed of this moment, having her in his bed. He had vowed she would be his one day, now, she was.

Setting his beer aside, he pulled her closer to him, and sighed, "Never would have been like this had ya just waited for me. Told ya I'd be back for ya. Instead ya ran off with Ed. Don't know what ya thought he could give ya. He was always a pussy. Never could do anything right. He knew you were mine...told him so myself. He stole you from me...and you let him. You let him have you. You gave him what was MINE!"

Shifting, he rolled onto his side, forcing her to lay on her back. Using his fingers, his moved her chin for her to look at him and then stared into her eyes, "You made me do this, Carol...made me have ta hurt ya. You should have waited for me." Pressing his lips against hers and getting no response, he pulled back, glaring at the woman, "You'll kiss me or I'll brand your sorry, pathetic ass so you'll never forget!"

Carol's body trembled at his threat, knowing he was vicious enough to do it. Lowering hers eyes, she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Marshal."

Tilting her chin a little more, she looked back at him. His hand moved down her slender neck and stopped, squeezing it in his large hand, "I own you now, whore. You are mine. I'll kill ya and that brat if ya don't start respectin' me."

Carol's eyes were wide with fear and unshed tears. She didn't fear for her life, but that of her unborn child's. As much as she didn't want to go on another day, she owed it to her baby to try to live for it. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she breathed out, "I'll respect you."

Satisfied for the time being, he loosened his grip and leaned in, his rough lips covering her's in a demanding kiss. His tongue shoved into her mouth, nearly making her gag, but she fought back the urge. She submitted to him, giving herself over to let him do as he wanted. He bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood and causing her to whimper in pain. Their was no escape for her, the hope that she'd held onto the first few days gone. She was alone now in her sorry, meaningless life. Any happiness she'd once felt now a distant memory.

* * *

_**I know...it was short...sorry about that. I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow being the rest of my night is gonna be filled with the show! Hope you all have a great night. Remember, reviews are my chocolate and cookies...feed me!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_WOW...this story is really starting to progress and the action will be picking up soon! And what about that Season 4 _****_Premiere? OMG...we got us some CARYL in there! Love how she called him "Pookie" and said she liked him first! I think I was grinning ear to ear!_**

_**Thank you also to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Axel felt his body being lifted up off the ground and his arms pulled behind his back. The Dixon brothers stood in front of him, the older of the two holding the younger one back. Closing his eyes tight and shaking the cobwebs out from the hit he'd taken, Axel tried to struggle but felt the cold metal of the handcuffs secure his hands behind him. Looking over his shoulder to the man there, he saw the officer who had all but came out of no where.

"I didn't do anything wrong, officer. Was just leavin' the bar with my friend," Axel whined as the officer came around him and stood to his right.

"Think it might be best if you shut your trap now. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Carol Peletier. You have the right to remain silent..."

Holding his brother back as Rick read Axel his right's, Merle pulled Daryl back some, whispering to him so only his brother could hear, "Ease up, 'lil brother. Son of a bitch will get his...we'll make sure of that. Don't go screwing this up...need him to tell us where your woman is."

Calming some, Daryl shrugged Merle off him, but kept his eyes on Axel. Taking to pacing like a caged animal as Rick finished, he clenched his jaw. His body thrummed with a rage like he'd never felt before. They were close but it still felt as if they weren't close enough.

Taking hold of Axel's arm, Rick glanced at the brother's and began to lead Axel away and back towards the parking lot where his patrol car was. "My suggestion...tell us where Carol is and make this easy on yourself."

"Don't know nothin'," Axel said as he was led back. If he gave Marshal up he knew Marshal would have him killed, if not do it himself. There was no doubt about that. But, at the same time he had grown disgusted with his cousin and his treatment of not only Carol, but himself as well. Marshal was trouble for anyone that crossed his path, related or not. He had proved that by killing Ed and Lillian in cold blood along with raping the sweet woman that he had considered a second momma to himself. Axel remembered the look in his cousin's eyes when he had returned from Gainesville, cold and calculated and showing no fear or remorse.

Rick opened the back door to his cruiser and Axel looked at the man, "I want an attorney."

Cocking a brow at the man, Rick smirked, "An attorney? Alright...we'll get ya one. But first, I want some answers."

"Ain't answerin' nothin' without an attorney. I know my right's."

"Really? Well, I bet you'll sing a different tune here shortly." Shoving him into the back of his car, Rick then slammed the door shut and turned, meeting Daryl and Merle. Holding up his hands, he kept his voice low, "I'll get him to talk. Might need your help though. Meet me at the station."

Nodding, Merle eyeballed the man, "Do I need to worry 'bout what my brother did back there?"

Sighing, Rick looked around and then back to both of them, "Didn't see a thing. Was too dark."

Smirking some, Merle nodded, "Guess it was...Officer Friendly."

A small smile formed and Rick opened the driver door, "See ya both over there."

Standing back as Rick left out, Merle glanced at his brother and then the two men walked towards their bikes in silence. Straddling his Triumph, Merle pulled out his phone, calling Beth and letting her know what was going on. When he hung back up with her, he looked over at Daryl, "Ya gonna be able to do this shit? Don't need ya goin' off in there."

Lighting a cigarette, Daryl took a long drag before releasing the smoke out his nose and nodded slightly. His eyes stayed down, his voice holding an unfamiliar soft tone, "Need her back. Guess I gotta do this shit." Looking over at Merle, Daryl sighed and adverted his eyes, "Ain't never felt like this before."

Eyeing Daryl for a moment, Merle sighed and breathed out, "Called love, brother. Hell...had it been Beth I'd probably be the same as ya right now...maybe worse. Those two women have changed us...made sure we ain't like our pa was. He'd call it bein' a pussy."

Daryl nodded slightly in agreement, taking another drag off his cigarette.

Licking his lips, Merle adverted his eyes across the parking lot, "Ain't bein' a pussy though. I've learned that. Called bein' a man." Starting his bike, Merle revved it and then lifted the bike off the kickstand, "C'mon, 'lil brother. Let's go see 'bout gettin' your woman back."

Flicking the cigarette from his hand, Daryl started his bike and waited as Merle took off and then followed. They'd finally caught a break by finding Axel, now they just needed a little more luck on their side. Even though he'd never admit it, Daryl was scared. Scared he'd never see Carol again, scared at what they might find, scared at not knowing what she was going through. His chest tightened as he traveled through the dark streets, his fear almost getting the best of him.

* * *

Leading Axel into the small interrogation room at the sheriff's office, Rick got him seated at the small wooden table and secured him to the chair. Leaving back out, he went to his desk, getting the case file on Carol and looked it over for a moment. Picking up the phone, he called the sheriff, filling him in on the arrest. Getting the go ahead to start booking the man, he hung up and headed back. Seeing Daryl and Merle standing out at the front desk, Rick waved them back and stood waiting as they approached.

Once they were face to face, Rick lowered his voice, "Now, he's done said he ain't gonna talk without an attorney. At this hour, it'll take too long to get him one." Seeing Daryl was about to protest, Rick held up a hand to him, "I have an idea...but I need you two to follow my lead on it. I can't let you anywhere near him...but...I think some intimidation could work. Just follow my lead though. Got it?"

Daryl and Merle looked at each other and then nodded, Daryl speaking up, "Yeah...we got it. Fucker best talk though."

"He'll talk." Leading them back to a room just off the one Rick had placed Axel in, he closed the door behind them. "Okay, you two stay in here. He can't see ya in here...but he doesn't talk we'll remedy that. I'm sure the thought of lettin' you two at him might change his mind some."

"Do what ya gotta do, man, we'll take care of the rest," Merle said as he watched the man in the other room.

Rick left out, file in hand and went back into the interrogation room. Taking a seat across from Axel, he opened the file and looked over at the man, "Got a witness that saw you at Carol Peletier's residence the night she was taken. You and another man. Now, we know you took her, what I want to know is where?"

Shaking his head, Axel breathed out, "Nope...ain't talkin'. If'n I do ya might as well kill me cause I won't live."

"Why's that?" Rick asked, trying to throw the man off some.

Axel lowered his eyes, Carol screams of pain echoing in his head. Closing his eyes, he breathed out, "Just can't, man."

Licking his lips, Rick glanced at the mirrored window and then back to the man in front of him, "All I need is an address. That's it. No one will know you talked."

"He will," Axel replied softly, his hands shaking with fear.

"Who? Axel...who will know? Marshal Hiott? Is that who you're referring too?"

Hearing his cousin's name caused Axel's eyes to shoot up, meeting Rick's. His breathing began to increase and he shook his head, "No...ain't gonna say."

Releasing a long breath, Rick sighed and stood up, walking over to the mirrored window. Leaning against the wall, he looked back over at the man, "Well...I'll go call you an attorney then. In the mean time, you got a couple visitors. I'll just let them in so y'all can talk while I'm on the phone." Flipping what looked like a light switch, Rick looked at the two men on the other side and then walked towards the door, "Maybe your friends can talk you into cooperating."

Axel's eyes grew wide at seeing the Dixon brothers on the other side of the mirror. His eyes went from them to Rick as he approached the door and then back to them as panic began to set in, "No...you...you can't let them in here..."

"They said their your friends," Rick replied opening the door, his back to the man with a smirk riding his lips. "I'll send them in."

"NO! I'll...I'll talk...just...just keep them away from me...okay?" Axel's panic filled voice called out causing Rick to turn back.

Raising a brow, Rick pursed his lips and glanced over a the mirror, "You'll tell me where Carol Peletier is?"

"Yes...yes...just, just don't let them in here." Axel's world was turning upside down on him, his conscious starting to get to him. Slumping in the chair some, he breathed out, "She needs help."

Seeing another officer, Rick stopped him, and whispered in his ear. When he nodded, Rick then went back in, closing the door behind him and going back to the table. Waiting a moment, he saw the other officer go into the room where Daryl and Merle were and then lead them out. There was no way Rick could let them hear what Axel had to say without risking Carol's life more.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rick asked one more time, "Where is Carol?"

Swallowing hard, Axel shook his head, "I never wanted to do any of this. Marshal...you don't understand him. He's a dangerous man. Always as been. Ever since his brother Ed started dating Carol...he...he went nuts. Said she was his woman, that he'd claimed her. But...Marshal, he never dated her or anything. Only talked to her in school once or twice before graduating and joining the Air Force. When he came back, Carol and Ed had married. Marshal swore he'd have her one day...that Ed never deserved her."

"Is Carol still alive, Axel?" Rick asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Yeah...she's alive. Don't know how though. Our pa's...they were bad men. Taught us boys that the only way to treat women was with our fist...that they were all whores. Marshal, his pa was the worse. When he married Ed's momma they changed him to their way of thinkin', ya know...to beat on women. My pa was the same...only...well, I didn't like it." Licking his lips, he looked down, ashamed at himself, "I wanted to get Carol out of there, I really did. Marshal though, he would have killed me, maybe even her too. I tried to help her. I really did. Tried to make sure she was okay when he'd leave."

"Where's he keeping her?" Rick breathed out, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and setting it on the table.

Looking up at the ceiling, Axel then closed his eyes, "At our pa's old huntin' cabin...up on Granger Point. He's got it stocked with food and stuff...weapons too. Been keeping her mostly in the bedroom, chained to the bed. When he let's her out the room..." Axel lowered his head, keeping his eyes down on the table, "he...he only let's her wear her under garments. Claim's the kid she's pregnant with is his too. Been feedin' her vitamins and shit. Said he'd make sure that kid was raised as a Hiott, good and proper."

Writing down the information Axel was giving him, Rick then glanced at the man, "Lot's of huntin' cabins up on Granger Point. I need an exact location."

Nodding his head slightly, Axel too in a deep breath, releasing it through his nose and then looked over at the man, "Take Snider's Highway up ta Silverhill and head up about ten miles. You'll come ta a fork in the road...go left. From there you go in about three miles and they'll be a old dirt road on the left. There's a small creek running along it. Cabin's at the end of the road. Wouldn't be surprised if'n he ain't got the place booby trapped though. Bought a bunch of shit...shovels, ax, fishing line. Said he make sure no one got in or out."

Rick stared at the man for a few seconds before asking, "You know where they are?"

Shaking his head, Axel then sat up some, "No. He made me stay with Carol...keep an eye out for her as he called it."

Thinking about the information he'd been given, Rick then stood up and gathered the file and his notes, "An attorney will be here soon to talk with you. I suggest you keep cooperating like you have been. Be in your best interest."

"Just get her away from Marshal. He'll kill her if'n ya don't," Axel said sadly from his chair.

Without another word, Rick left the room. He had calls to make to gather up other officers and a SWAT team. They finally had the break they needed, now they'd just have to find a way to get her out safely.

* * *

_**Well, well, well...Axel finally became a bird and sung. Let's hope it's not too late though...**_

_**Review me!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I want to take this time to thank everyone for your kind & sweet reviews of this story. I know I don't answer alot of reviews, but please...don't think I don't appreciate them because I do! Y'all's reviews are what keep me going with my writing...even when I'm not feeling it. It still surprises me at the response to my little world I've created within this story for our fav couple. Please understand, after writing crime/romance stories for 7 years...I take my time getting things done. I don't like wham, bam, thank you's...I like details. In situations like the one with the story, it takes time to get to the primary (victim). Hope y'all enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

"The fuck ya mean, Rick? I'm goin'!" Daryl yelled at the man, Merle's hand's holding him back from lounging at the deputy sheriff. Having been told that both himself and Merle would have to leave and would not be allowed to follow them up to the cabin, Daryl's temper had skyrocked.

Sighing and running a tired hand over his face, Rick shook his head, shifting his weight as other officers began to pour into the station to help in the finding Carol. Having gotten the location of the cabin, Rick had immediately called the Sheriff, and word had been put out to every available officer. The SWAT team commander was already going over a map of the area with the Sheriff, mapping out the location and the best point's of entry.

Keeping his voice low and firm, Rick's eyes met Daryl's, "I can't let you go in with us, Daryl. It's too dangerous. We don't know what we're gonna find when we get in there."

Daryl struggled as Merle's grip tightened and he fumed, "FUCKER'S GONNA DIE! CAROL'S GONNA NEED ME!"

"Carol needs you to remain calm, Daryl!" Rick's voice raised, his own temper getting the best of him. Taking a step closer, he growled, "Either you go home or I'll arrest you right now! I'm not gonna have you getting her killed by doin' something stupid!"

"Easy, 'lil brother," Merle whispered as he drew Daryl back. Clenching his jaw, he spoke through gritted teeth, "Calm the fuck down, boy. Ain't gonna help her if'n ya sittin' in jail." Merle's sight's then homed in on Rick, his own frustration evident in his voice, "Ya best bring her home safe, Rick. If not...I won't hold him back again."

Glancing around the station, Rick nodded, "I'll call you as soon as we have her safe."

Wheeling Daryl around and pushing him towards the door, Merle followed him out the building. More officers were pulling in from the county over to help and he glanced at his brother, "Let's get home. Ain't nothin' we can do now but wait. Need to pull ya shit together for her. She's gonna need ya real bad now."

Clenching his fists at his side, Daryl's eyes remained on the ground. So much anger coursed through his veins that he barely heard a word his brother said. Pulling the keys to his bike from his pocket, he went over, getting on his bike and bringing the engine to life. Before Merle even reached his own bike, Daryl took off out the parking lot, gunning it and heading in the direction of their home. He needed to kill something, anything and a trip out to the woods near there place would help him work things out in his head.

* * *

Driving up the old dirt road, Rick along with the other deputies and the SWAT team pulled over, their light's off. Having spent the day planning out their approaches to the cabin, they made their way up as far as they would go without being detected. Another team had hiked in from the opposite direction in order for them to surround the cabin and make sure all escape route's were cut off. Even an ambulance was standing by at the bottom of the road for when they were able to extract Carol from her abductor.

Walking to the front of the small group of vehicles, Rick adjusted his side arm, his adrenaline already pumping through his veins. They would have to try to get Marshal in custody quickly in order to get Carol out as safely as possible. Coming to the small group of men, Rick nodded to a couple of the officers as the Sheriff began to talk to them all.

"Alright, listen up. Gonna have Mizell and his team go on up and get into position around the cabin. There will be SWAT snipers on each side of the building. DO NOT attempt to go inside or make contact with the suspect. Consider him armed and very dangerous. We have a female inside with him who is our number one priority." Looking around at the men, his eyes narrowed, "Keep radio contact. If things go south, take the son of a bitch out."

Coming forward some, Mizell looked at the Sheriff and then at the men, "Main job, gentlemen, is to extract the primary as safely as possible. Once the suspect is in custody, we'll have a female officer standing by to bring out the primary. Under NO circumstances is any man to approach the primary until she can be accessed."

Listening to what both the Sheriff and the SWAT commander were saying, Rick ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Marshal Hiott wasn't going to go down without a fight. Taking in a deep breath, Rick finally spoke up, "Guy was in the military...Air Force. Did some background checks on him. Was an MP for two of the four years he was in service...dishonorable discharge. He's got a violent temper but isn't scared of a fight. His parole officer said he knows his guns and his cousin said he's got a variety in there that they had been collecting."

"What we lookin' at, Grimes?" the Sheriff asked, his eyes on the man.

"243's, 9's, couple oozes. His cousin said he keep's Mrs. Peletier in the bedroom mostly. He does let her out though at times when he is there." Taking in a deep breath, Rick shook his head, "He's not afraid to kill her. Could use her as a shield."

The radio came to life before anyone else could say anything. The voice on the other end instructed the men to get into position, they had the suspect in their sights. The men quickly, yet quietly began to fan into the woods heading up to the cabin. Pulling his own gun from it's holster, Rick crouched slightly as he moved, the darkness making it hard to see anything on the ground in front of them. Their only advantage was the cover of darkness, but it was also working against them.

The light's of the cabin came into sight finally and the officers settled into position. Rick stayed behind a tall pine tree, peeking around to see if he could find a better position closer. Taking notice of a large boulder, he moved quickly forward, ducking behind it as the door to the cabin opened. Keeping his back against the large rock, beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. The crack of a branch broke the silence of the woods and he silently cursed the man who had carelessly stepped wrong.

* * *

_**Hmmm...I know...I'm a royal bitch, huh? LOL...I don't mind, I'm proud to be. Anywho, maybe some good cookies & love might convince me to post another chapter...TONIGHT! Guess I'll wait and see. Love y'all!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Damn...I felt some LOVE tonight! LOL! Y'all must be chomping at the bit. Well, here you go...as promised being I got some love & cookies from y'all tonight!**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Frowning, Marshal stared out into the darkness and quickly backed back into the cabin, slamming the door and locking it. Going for his gun, he began to gather the others, bringing them into the small living room. His wet hair dripped water into his eyes and he turned his head, calling out to her, "Get your fuckin' ass out here, whore!"

Standing under the luke warm water of the shower, blood from her back and nose turned the water a pinkish red color as it went down her body and into the rusty drain. Having not gotten the dishes from dinner done soon enough for his liking, Marshal had used both his fist and belt on her body before shoving her into the shower with him and forcing her down onto him. With a shaky hand, she turned off the water and stepped out the tub, reaching for a towel. Dabbing the water off to keep from aggravating the bruises that littered her body, Carol lifted her head. The bathroom mirror looked back at her, the imagine she saw starring back unrecognizable to her. Deep purple, green and red tones colored most of her face, neck and upper body. Deep gashes from both the belt and knife cuts chis-crossed her pale freckled skin, most of which she had stitched herself. her left eye and cheek were swollen and the right side of her mouth swollen and cut.

Her life had no meaning anymore. There was no happiness, no love, no hope. Only emptiness remained now. She was a shell of her former self. Not even with Ed had she been this far gone.

His voice rang out from the front room and Carol's eyes lowered. Fear tore through her, the fear that he had put there, the fear she had once thought was gone forever. She couldn't go on. She couldn't bring her child into a world of hate and cruelty. She couldn't even remain there herself.

Limping out the room naked, her eyes stayed on the floor as she went to him. Small streams of blood still trickled down her back from the fresh open wounds. Coming to a standstill in front of him as he was loading a clip into a pistol, she remained silent.

Chambering a bullet, Marshal stuffed the 9 mil into the back of his jeans, his voice rough, "Get some water into that room and some canned goods. Might have us some visitors out there. Ain't gonna let them take what we have here." When she went to move away, he grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her skin, "Make it quick or we'll have another talk with the belt again."

Nodding silently, Carol went over to the small kitchen area and got out a bag. She began placing several canned goods into it along with some bottles of water into another. Seeing the kitchen knife she had used while preparing their dinner still in the sink, she glanced over at him, his back to her. Taking the knife and placing it in the bag, she made her way back to their room. Closing the door softly, she set the bags down at the foot of the bed and pulled out the knife.

Holding the shiny steel in her hand, she gripped the handle and turned it towards herself. Hot tears began to run down her face and she closed her eyes, willing herself to end it for them both. He was distracted, she had the opportunity, only she was finding it hard to take advantage of it. A small sob left her lips and she dropped the knife, her arms wrapping around her baby bump, almost cradling it. She wasn't strong enough to end it then and there for at least her child. She wanted them both to go together.

Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the bathrobe he had her wear sometimes. Going over to it, she pulled the cloth belt from it and without hesitation tied it around her neck. A wild look took over her eyes, the end for them so close. Pulling the small wooden chair from the corner of the room to the closet, she opened the door and pushed his clothes to the side. The metal rod that ran across the small closet would be strong enough to hold her weight and giving her what she needed.

Standing onto the chair, a gunshot rang out from somewhere outside followed by Marshal deep booming voice and then more gunfire. Climbing up on the chair, she quickly tied the other end of the cloth belt to the metal rod, making sure it was short enough that she wouldn't touch the floor. The lone window in the room shattered as a bullet shot into the room and Carol's heart raced. It sounded like a war going on all around her and she closed her eyes, bracing her hands on the door frame. Her feet rested on the edge of the chair and she cried softly to her unborn child, "Please forgive me..."

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Rick glanced back to the cabin and the door suddenly flew open and Marshal Hiott stepped out armed. Gunfire erupted all around him and Rick fired towards the man as he ducked back into the house. This was not going as they had wanted and their was a good chance Carol might not even make it out alive. Turning some and taking aim at the house, the front window busted out and Marshal's form stood on the other side, firing in Rick's direction.

The bullet nicked the tree beside him sending shards of bark flying. Taking a deep breath, Rick stepped out from behind the boulder, his arm coming up and firing at the man. Just as suddenly, his shoulder kicked back, a searing heated pain enveloping his shoulder. Falling to the ground and landing on his back, Rick gasped for breath.

Just as suddenly as the gunfire started it ended, silence enveloping the area once more. Voice's began to pop up from various places around the cabin and SWAT team members moved in. Another officer came to Rick's side, putting pressure on the wound, "OFFICER DOWN!"

When he was able to catch his breath, Rick slowly sat up with the other officer's help. Looking around as other officer's descended on the house, he breathed out, "I need to be in there..."

"No, Grimes. You're hurt, man. Got the ambulance comin' right now," Bailey said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Pushing the man away, Rick got up on shaky legs and stumbled forward. Grabbing hold of a tree next to him, he used it to gain his footing and then walked towards the house. Swallowing hard, shouting from inside stopped him in his tracks for a few seconds before he pushed himself, his right hand going to his left shoulder and running towards the door. Stepping inside, he stopped, the sight of Marshal Hiott's bullet ridden body getting his attention.

"NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" an officer shouted from the back room.

Looking towards the door, Rick walked to it, stopping and looking away quickly. Swallowing down the nauseous feeling that hit him head on, he then took a few more steps in, "Is she alive?"

Cutting the material from around the woman's neck, they lowered her down to the floor and listened for a heartbeat. Not hearing one, Stephanie Goos, the female officer assigned to Carol began CPR, "GET THOSE MEDIC'S IN HERE NOW!"

Watching, Rick ran a hand through his hair and moved to the woman's side. Kneeling down next to Carol, his took her hand in his and leaned down, whispering so she could hear him, "Carol...I need you to hang on for us. Ya hear me? Hang on. We got ya...you're safe now. Daryl...Daryl's waiting for you, sweetie."

Stephanie continued with the chest compressions and breathing for the woman. Checking for a pulse once more on the woman's neck, she felt a faint thumping there and reached behind her to the bed and pulled off the blanket. Covering the woman, she glanced at Rick, "Get her family to the hospital. She's gonna need them."

"The baby? She's pregnant..."

"Rick...get them there. I don't know what he's done to her internally." The medic's came in with a gurney and several bags and Stephanie stepped back so they could work on Carol. "I'll ride with her to the hospital." Watching as they uncovered her, she shook her head, "What did that bastard do to her?"

"We might never know." His shoulder ached and he sighed, "I'll meet ya there."

More medics came in, taking Rick in hand and leading him out the room. They had him sitting on the floor in the front room as the other wheeled Carol out past him. Flinching as a clean bandage was taped to his shoulder his thought's stayed with the woman, hoping and praying she would be alright.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Damn...I feelin' some LOVE tonight! Okay, had a few requests for some METH and I think our couple need's some lovin'. Not to worry, working on the next chapter!**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers for y'all's kind words & encouragement. Your reviews and message have keep me going even when I felt this story wasn't going anywhere. You all ROCK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

_**Please leave reviews. They are what keep me wanting to write!**_

_**For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic and also check out my new CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL**_

_**CARYL ON!**_

* * *

Closing the door to his room, Merle sighed and walked over to the bed. Since arriving back a the house, he had not seen his brother, the younger Dixon having taken off to the woods before he got there. He'd been met on the back porch by Beth who wore a worried look on her face. Without a word to her, he'd led her inside and to the room they now shared.

Unsure of what all had happened, Beth went to him, standing between his legs. When his arm's wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, she looked down, her hands caressing his head, "Merle, what happened? Daryl didn't say a word when he got here."

Taking in her sweet smell, he closed his eyes, his raspy voice soft, "They know where she is...only they wouldn't let us go with them. Axel talked."

Running her fingers through his short curly hair, she kissed the top of his head, "When will we know something?"

"Not sure," he shrugged and then pulled back, looking up at her. Reaching up and cupping her cheek, he sighed, "Daryl lost his shit in there. Boy's all torn up. Never seen him like that before...not even with our momma."

"They'll find her. Just got to have faith, Merle." He moved to stand and Beth stepped back, giving him room before he drew her close to him again.

Looking down into her pretty eyes, Merle shook his head, "I'd be the same if'n that was you out there, darlin'. Can't stand ta even think 'bout loosen ya."

"You're not gonna loose me, Merle. You're stuck with me now," she sassed softly, trying to cheer him up some. Pushing up onto her toes, she gave him a kiss, letting their lips linger for a moment before lowering herself back down.

With the stress surrounding them as it had been, Merle knew they both needed to take a step back and find themselves again. Most night's they had simply crawled in bed, him holding Beth and both falling right to sleep. He missed having his angel in his arms, loving him like only she could.

Clearing his throat, he traced his fingertips over her cheek, "I can't tell you how much I love you, darlin'."

"I feel the same," she whispered, placing her hands onto his chest. Taking each button on his black shirt slowly, she reached the bottom and pushed it open, her hands making contact with his heated skin. Looking back up into his eyes, she shook her head, "They'll never be enough words, Merle."

Merle held her gaze as he too began to take her clothes off. First, he unbuttoned her shorts and then pushed them down along with her panties to the floor. Lifting her up and away from her fallen clothes, he grinned as he arched his brow, "Half way there, darlin'."

Holding onto him as he placed her into the middle of the bed, she smiled as he laid down on his side beside her. Reaching up, she traced his cheek with her fingers and asked softly, "Are you sure this is okay? Don't we need to go to the station?"

Merle paused briefly before continuing his ministrations, leaning to kiss her. Parting from her lips he whispered, "No, sugar. Rick said he'd call us when they have Carol." Shifting positions, he covered her and nestled himself in the cradle of her thighs, nuzzling her gently, "I need ya, Beth. Need ya bad."

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her voice staying soft, "I need ya too, Merle...I love you."

Merle narrowed his brow as he continued his onslaught, snatching her arms from around his neck. Grasping them by the wrists, he held them tightly above her head, a surge of possessiveness flowing through him. Thrusting his hips against her, he could feel the heat of her sex upon his and growled as he nipped at her neck, "I'm about ta show you how much I love ya, sugar."

Without hesitation, Beth gave into him willingly and whispered, "Merle...I...I want to feel you this time, not the condom. I want all of you."

A throb of desire coursed through him and he groaned, attacking her supple skin with fervor. As he moved, he released his hold on her wrist and pulled her shirt up, exposing her perfectly rounded small breasts. Pulling it over her head, he tossed it away before covering her completely, her now hardened nipples scraping deliciously over his heated skin. Dipping his hips more, he returned to nuzzle her skin, the heat between them growing.

The material of his jeans prevented Beth from being able to feel all of him fully and she moaned as he attacked her skin with his tongue, teeth and lips. Biting her lip as he took hold of her wrists again, she writhed under him, "Merle...let me...feel you..."

Hesitant to let her go, Merle knew he had to move to accommodate her wishes. Holding on to her wrists with one hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down before he pushed them and his boxers down to his thighs, his erection springing to life. Unable to help himself, Merle pushed against her mound, her heat nearly crippling him.

"Beth," he growled as he rubbed himself against her slit, "feels so good, sugar."

Using her feet to push his jeans and boxers down even more, he got them off fully and then she wrapped her legs back around him. Pulling him towards her with them, she pushed her pelvis up some inviting him inside her, "Take me, Merle."

He groaned as she moved closer, his grip on her wrist increasing with the tide of arousal that flooded him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed further, enjoying the silky essence of her sex. When he couldn't take any more, Merle used one hand to center himself with her and then pushed inward, the feeling of her enveloping him causing him to tremble somewhat.

Loosing herself in pleasure as he entered her, Beth pushed her head back into the mattress, her body arching up into his. Opening her eyes to mere slits, she watched as he tried to gain control of himself. When he finally looked down at her, a small smile formed on her kiss swollen lips, "I'll always be yours."

Gaining control over himself, Merle smirked as he caressed her face gently. Moving his hips, he slid his ever hardening cock in and out of her, relishing the feeling of her muscled walls as they constricted over him. Whispering softly, he added, "And I'll always be yours, darlin'. Always."

Soft moans and whimpers fell from her lips as he began to move, his cock filling her fully. Finding a rhythm with him, she pushed her hips up with each slow thrust into her wetness, her muscles gripping him more. Starring up into his blue orbs, she suddenly cried out as he thrust his cock into her hard, catching her off guard. When he began to repeat the action, she grunted and yelped in pleasure, encouraging him to give her more.

Her reactions fueled him to take it further, slipping almost completely out of her before driving right back in. The tempo increased incrementally and Merle felt the electricity as it coursed through them both. Grinding down on her, he plummeted within her, striving to reach her end. Each stroke, each strong thrust inside of her made him crazier for her.

His hands released her wrists and Beth's went to his shoulders, holding onto him as he drove his cock into her. A thin sheen of sweat formed on their bodies and his mouth moved down, latching onto her right nipple. Moving her left hand to his head, her fingers ran over his short locks, holding him to her.

Crying out when his teeth bit down on her sensitive nipple, her body reacted. Each powerful thrust coupled with his teasing of her nipple pushed her closer to the edge. Panting, she breathed out, "Make me...cum, Merle."

Merle became unhinged at her request and began to pound on her, lifting himself up on his hands as he whipped his hips back and forth violently. Bearing down on her, he felt his release pulsating within him, scratching at the surface. He was nearly there but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her behind. Gaining a sliver of control, he slipped his finger between where they were joined and sought out her clit, teasing it to harden even more.

Crying out as his finger began to stimulate her clit, her hands went to the comforter, gripping the material. Lifting her leg up more, she placed it onto his shoulder, opening herself to him more. Her inner muscles began to tense and Beth panted more. Loosing all control, she cried out, her body arching upwards toward him as her orgasm tore through her and his name echoed off the walls in their room.

Following her into unimaginable bliss, Merle let go his hold on his control, his sweat glistened body continuing to set a punishing pace. Even as he powered through her mind bending orgasm, he couldn't bring himself to stop, not until he met his end. His heart sped up at the approach of his release and he grunted as he raised himself up, holding onto her legs as they rested on his shoulders. He wanted to extract every drop of her essence, her life force. When her body tensed up again, he roared victoriously, his own release coursing through his body and shot into hers, filling her completely with his seed.

Her body shook from the intensity of her back to back orgasms, her eyes remaining closed as she breathed heavily. When his body stilled over hers and he lowered her legs, tears slipped from under her eye lids and slid down into her hair line. Never had she experienced so much love and devotion from one person, the feeling overwhelming her and taking her by surprise.

Taking in deep gulps of air, he met her eyes, noticing that she was crying. Running his thumb over her tears, he asked, "You okay, darlin'? I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Trying to blink her tears away, she shook her head slightly and breathed out heavily, "No. I...you..." Collecting her thoughts, she looked into his eyes, "No one's ever loved me the way you do."

Merle smoothed her hair away from her face and smiled gently, "Well, consider this a change. As long as you'll have me, you'll be loved like this and more, every single day of your life, darlin'." Moving slightly, he grinned, "I can say that I've never been loved like this before either."

Bending to skim his lips over hers and then on her cheek, he whispered softly, "I promise to take good care of ya."

"Your doing a wonderful job so far," she whispered back, her arms going around him fully. Closing her eyes as they held onto each other, before Beth whispered against his shoulder, "What about, Daryl?"

Releasing a deep breath, he lifted from her slightly, looking down at her, "He'll be fine. Just lettin' off some steam is all. Once he's got his head back together he'll come home. Hopefully Rick will call soon so he'll settle down some." Giving her another kiss, he rolled off her, pulling her into his side and staring up at the ceiling, "Rest up, darlin'. Could be in for a long night."

Closing her eyes, Beth cuddled into his side, his arm's holding her tight against him. Kissing his chest, she then sent up a silent prayer in hopes of Carol's safe return to them. Even though thy weren't close, Beth still considered Daryl to be like a brother to her. A brother she would do anything for, including helping him get Carol back into his life.


End file.
